


Fire and Magic

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FTL AU. There's no curse, Rumple isn't Regina's teacher, so she needs a new one (one that doesn't turn her to darkness), in order to learn and set herself free from the abusive clutches of her mother. And she turns to Maleficent for help - a legendary dragon sorceress. This whole fic is about Dragon Queen falling in love, magic lessons and Regina's path to a new happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUaT or any of the characters used in this fic.

\- Rumple… Rumpleshtilts… Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee! – A young girl stood in the middle of her bedchambers with a book in her hand. His book.   
\- That’s not how you pronounce it. – A voice spoke behind her and she turned surprised.  
\- I… I’m sorry. – The girl spoke as she moved closer to the man.  
  
          His skin sparkled, green and scaly, and his eyes were green too, mischievous, like his smile. But he was well dressed. Short… Harmless. But then again nothing is as it seems with magic. And he was the Dark One. Magic was his stock and trade.  
  
\- I saw your book. I desperately need your help.  
\- Really, dearie? Desperately? I do love it when they say that… And what are you willing to give for it? What do you have that I would ever want?  
\- I… - The girl hesitated. She knew nothing of what the man could not have already obtained, but she had to try. – I’m queen Regina. My husband is the king. If you help me, you can have all the riches you desire.  
  
          The man laughed, cruel and mocking.  
  
\- I can spin straw into gold. – He told her. – I have no need of your … _riches._  
  
          Regina was disappointed. What else could the man want?  
  
\- Well… I have other things. – She tried again. His laugh followed after.  
\- Now, now… Why don’t you tell me what you want first? What does the young queen want? A baby perhaps? The king is old after all… A love potion? Does he not want you?  
\- No. – Regina made a disgusted gesture, shivering at both thoughts.  
\- Well what then? – He asked inpatient.  
\- I want you to teach me magic. – She exclaimed.   
\- Magic? – He asked, his face a clear indication that he disliked the idea.  
\- My mother is Cora. And she is a sorceress. It’s in my blood.  
  
          He rolled his eyes at the queen.  
  
\- Yes, yes, I know who she is. I was the one to teach her. – He said, as if Regina was supposed to know that already. – Any person can learn it. But why would I go through the trouble… Your mother could have. If she wanted to… But tell me now, what can you give me?  
\- Anything! Just name it. – Regina was desperate. She couldn’t live like this any longer. – Just _teach_ me!  
  
          He paused for a second, measuring her, as if considering what she’d be good for. Than stood up from his chair, cheerful voice ringing through the silent room.  
  
\- Sorry, dearie. I make deals. And you… - He said, pointing at her dismissively. – Have nothing to offer.  
  
          Before she even had the chance to protest or try to convince him, he was gone in black smoke,  
            
          Regina sat on her bed. She wanted to cry. Her life was a nightmare, and her only chance at hope just vanished, while laughing at her.  
  
          She threw the book randomly, following it with her eyes as it knocked over a stack of other dusty books. She would have dismissed them, much like he did with her, but one caught her attention, clearly showing markings of the language of the elves… And some of the fay too.  
  
          She knew she couldn’t read it. But how did she not know she had it? The young queen turned it over in her hands, following the markings with her fingertips. And there, on the cover, she saw a name.  
  
\- Maleficent. – She read.  
  
          And her eyes filled with hope once more.  



	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Mal for the first time and she takes it upon herself to give the dragon her fire back.

The next day came faster than Regina ever imagined it could.She hadn’t slept at all. She read the book. All of it. Well… The parts that weren’t in elvish anyway. And they told a tale she hardly believed.  
  
          This woman… This sorceress. She could turn into a dragon! She lived in a castle that was called by all “The Forbidden Fortress” and she once burned down a whole forest. She was powerful. Vengeful too.  
  
          But she knew magic. And Regina needed to learn. She lived in a castle too, but people hardly ever looked at her, her mother shoved her in the hands of an old man, who acknowledged her only to use her body or show off to the court… That is when she didn’t have to spend time with his precious Snow White! The ten-year old girl, who betrayed her… And that lead to the death of the man she loved. Cora killed Daniel. She ripped his heart and crushed it, right in front of her eyes. All for power. They all controlled, used or manipulated her. And she was sick of it. But to fight them, she needed to protect herself from her mother. And only magic was strong enough to defeat her mother…  
  
          So as soon as the sun rose, Regina mounted a horse and rode out. She had to meet Maleficent. She had to find a way out.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                     *        *        *  
  
  
          Hours passed, before she reached the Forbidden Fortress. It was а huge dark castle in the mountains, standing glorious at the edge of a cliff.  
  
          Regina rode amongst the ashes of what was left of the forest that surrounded the fortress. She was in aw. What power must have this took. All this destruction. She even saw a tree, still burning, years after all this took place.  
  
          It was one thing to read about this, but to actually see it. It was inspiring and the young queen rode on…. She was about to meet a legend.  
   
  
                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
\- Hello. Maleficent? – Regina stepped inside a huge chamber. It was dark, barely any light entered this place, windows covered with heavy curtains.  
  
          It was messy. Pillows all over the floor, table covered with left-over food and wine. And dirt too. Dust covered the floors and the furniture. It seemed no one lived here. No one even stepped here. Or at least that’s what she thought until a voice rang, bouncing off the walls, startling her.  
  
\- What do you want? – It sounded harsh and impatient, even a little annoyed.  
\- I… - Regina felt unsure. What she said next could very well decide her fate. If the woman wanted to, she could burn her… No one would look for her here. No one could save her. – I study magic. Or… At least I want to. And I was hoping… Maybe, you could teach me?  
\- Well, why don’t you show me what you can do? Light that fireplace. – The voice spoke again.  
  
          Regina’s heart sunk. She couldn’t do anything. That’s why she was here. But how could she tell that to Maleficent? The woman would just laugh at her, like Rumple did… Throw her out.  
  
\- I… Don’t know how to do that yet. In fact… I don’t know anything. I was hoping you could be my teacher and show me.  
  
          Regina’s voice was filled with hope. This stranger had no reason to help her. But she had no reason to refuse either.  
  
          She expected to hear the voice again. Instead, a woman emerged out of the shadows. She was tall and slender, with messy blond hair that fell around her face. She swayed a little as she walked, losing her balance and she looked… Tired. Or was it drunk? The dark circles under her eyes and the smeared make up made her look a little savage. But she wore a beautiful black gown, the like of which Regina had never seen before, so Regina didn’t really care if the sorceress wasn’t expecting guests. It was her achievement that mattered.  
  
          Maleficent sat in an empty chair, facing her guest. Her body relaxed comfortably and she observed the young girl in front of her. But her eyes seemed empty, drained out of any energy or even emotion.  
  
          And the young queen looked back at her, excitement and admiration brightening her whole being. She was nothing if not hopeful and innocent. But when the dragon sorceress reached and took a small vile in her hand, everything changed. Her curiosity was replaced by suspicion and then realization…  
  
\- What’s the matter, dear? I’m not everything you expected?  
  
          Regina took a few steps closer, her hands clutching at the book she carried with her.  
  
\- What happened to you? – She asked, her eyes observing.  
  
          Maleficent opened the vile, looking at her pointedly.  
  
\- A rose… A Briar Rose. – She answered, pricking her finger, her features relaxing even more, her head almost falling back as she felt the effect of the drug.  
\- The one you put under a sleeping curse! – Regina mentioned, wanting to show that she had read all about it, that she was a fast learner.  
\- Until King Stefan undid all my work with true love’s kiss. – The blonde finished, pricking her finger again.  
  
          The brunette girl noticed the effect the liquid in the small bottle had, how it changed the other woman, making her docile and indifferent.  
  
\- What is that? – The queen asked.  
  
          Maleficent straightened, a lazy smile gracing her face and a bit of pride showing as she lifted it, so it could be in better view.  
  
\- You won’t read about this in any spell book. I created it myself… A single drop of sleeping curse, mixed with toad stone and sea water… It takes the edge off.  
  
          Regina understood now. This woman failed. And she gave up. She chose to sit in her dark old castle and rot, while her enemies lived happily. And she just couldn’t believe it.  
  
\- The Maleficent I read about… She wouldn’t just give up! – The brunette stepped even closer. She couldn’t believe her eyes. This powerful woman seemed defeated and the young girl just couldn’t accept that.So she missed the way the other woman’s features darkened at her words. – You need to remember who you really are.  
  
          That’s when something changed. In the blink of an eye the woman snapped out of the haze inside her head, her anger surfacing. She stood up, walking in big steps toward Regina. And it scared her, because she understood just how easily this woman could destroy her. The brunette stepped back, trying to get away.  
  
\- That Maleficent had a foul temper and if you insulted her, she’d turn into a dragon and eat your flesh! – The blond took a step with every word she said.  
  
          When she finally caught up with the intrusive girl she reached forward, her gloved hand holding her throat, pulling her closer, ready to choke her. But the girl doesn’t struggle at all, she stands intimidated and shy, her head bowing for a second in surrender. A single look is enough to know she’s easy prey. She smells sweet, her young skin is soft and so easily torn. She’d be picking her teeth with this girl in mere seconds.  
  
\- It’s a good thing for you I already had breakfast. – Maleficent ads… She can’t turn into a dragon anymore. And it hurts so much to remember the days of the past. But her head is swimming and she feels weak again. She doesn’t want to talk to this stranger anymore. The girl doesn’t understand anything. She’s losing her time. – Take your dusty book and get out of my castle. – She says with a little warning in her voice, a single finger pushing the girl away.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
          When the girl leaves, she sits again, taking the black vile that’s been her only companion for so many years and she pricks her finger once, twice… Until she feels her head is heavy and her eyes can’t stay open anymore. That’s when she lays back. Sleeping. It’s better when she sleeps. There’s no pain in her dreams, no suffering, no anger, no misery. She doesn’t feel anything at all… It’s her only escape.  
  
          But the loud crashing of metal on the table next to her wakes her. She pushes herself up, not fully aware of what’s going on, but she hears the same little brunette speak. The daughter of Briar Rose is getting married. Generation, after generation are having their happy endings while she sits here. The girl is angry. There’s a spark in her eyes, passion. She’s bold. Maleficent has never met someone who returned, let alone cared. But this one does. And she doesn’t plan on giving up either. And it intrigues the sorceress.  
  
\- And why do you care so much? – She asks, eyes focusing on the girl, calculating.  
  
          The question startles Regina. She doesn’t expect it and she’s not ready to answer. But Maleficent seems angry and her steely blue eyes follow her every move, insisting an answer without her even saying a word.  
  
\- Because… - Regina has to think, say something, but not everything. – If someone as powerful as you can’t get what she wants then… That means I never will too!  
  
          That captures the woman’s attention. The girl’s voice trembles, like she’s ready to cry. There’s desperation in the words and something unspoken too. She didn’t notice it before, but the girl is in pain, her soul is almost crushed, her will is breaking. But she’s still holding on to hope, she’s still trying. That’s why she’s here.  
  
\- So… Something terrible happened to you too? – Maleficent asks. It’s a rhetorical question, she already knows the answer.  
  
          But she steps closer to the girl, really looking at her now. She’s quite beautiful, her big brown eyes are captivating and so very sad. The blond sorceress touches her gently, first her shoulder and then the backs of her fingers brush against the girl’s cheek. Regina only nods in confirmation, holding back the tears so she could speak.  
  
\- Yes. The man I loved… My mother killed him. And I have to live with the girl that’s responsible for that… Marry her father… And I hate it! I hate it all!  
  
          Maleficent doesn’t say anything for a moment, she just strokes the brunette’s cheek again. There’s understanding in her eyes and some compassion too. She knows pain intimately, she’s no stranger to heartbreak. And this girl want’s to escape it. How sad, really. She doesn’t know that the more you fight, the more it hurts.  
  
\- Do you want some advice from me? – She asks. Her voice is so gentle… And it hasn’t been for a while. But this girl awakens something inside her. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but she knows she doesn’t want to hurt this stranger, so she smiles a little. It’s a sad smile, but it’s the best she can do. And it’s more than she’s done in years.  
  
          Regina takes her hand at the words, nodding her head, smiling hopefully right back at her. Being close to Maleficent feels strangely comfortable. Her personal space is practically nonexistent, but it doesn’t bother her at all. Maleficent smells like spicy perfumes and something else… Something dark that she knows, but can’t quite remember what it is yet. And her black gown accentuates her body so beautifully, sowing off curves and supple breasts. It’s almost obscene… Almost.  
  
\- Give up. – Maleficent says, bringing Regina’s attention back on her words. – Accept your fate and find a way to live with it.  
  
          As she says that, the blonde moves passed Regina, turning her back. There is no hope, no escape she can think of. But the young queen isn’t ready to surrender just yet. When she hears the words, she doesn’t take them as an advice to her, she hears only “I gave up”. And that won’t do. No, this woman was so much more. She just needed to remember.  
  
\- No. – The brunette protests. – No! Didn’t you hear what I said about Aurora? Not, just Briar, but her daughter too, are happy and in love! Doesn’t this make your blood boil? Isn’t it reason enough to turn into a dragon? – Regina insists.  
  
\- I can’t! – Maleficent responds. It’s a little more than a whisper. She hates thinking of this, remembering what it was like. She missed the sky and her strong wings that carried her through the clouds, she missed hunting and traveling … The land seemed so damn big now, when she couldn’t see it from above. She knew this world better than anyone, she’d seen it all… And now she was stuck! In this fortress that was as much a home as it was a prison. It was timeless and hers. And it kept people out… As long as she remained within.  
\- Isn’t this wedding a reason to get up! To fight! – Regina pushes her. Perhaps unwisely. But this is her only chance. If she leaves, she’d never see this woman again, she’d never have a chance to learn from her. – When I came here, I had to ride through the remnants of the forest that used to surround this castle, I saw the ashes of trees and men alike. And there is a tree that still burns, to this day! You did that! How can you give up?  
\- Did you not hear me, stupid girl? I _can’t…_ Turn into a dragon anymore! – Maleficent almost shouted at her, but it was only pain that Regina heard in her voice. Pain and regret and surrender. – Who cares about a burning tree! I lost my fire that day. – The blond sorceress was broken. Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her vision, making her feel weak. She reached for the little black bottle again, the urge to feel its numbing effect irresistible. A single pricking is all it took, she knew, and none of this would matter, nothing will be able to hurt her… For a while at least.  
  
          But the hand of another stopped her, firm, but gentle. Because Regina had an idea.  
  
\- Wait. – The girl spoke, partly excited, but concerned also.  
  
          For a moment Maleficent wondered how could a girl like that be so obsessed with all of this… Revenge and magic… She cared too much. Even if she had the tools, it seemed unlikely she would ever hurt anyone. But she was also bold and brave. A bit too much for her own good it seemed, if she thought she could just lay her hands on Maleficent and not suffer the consequences.  
  
\- Let go of my hand. – She practically growled at the little queen, the threat obvious.  
\- What if I can give you your fire back? – Regina spoke hurriedly, still holding the other woman’s hand. But it was just a touch now, soft and warm. And Maleficent liked warm. But the words were what really held her attention.  
  
\- You said you lost your fire. – Regina explained. – Then let’s go get it back. – She said with a smile.  
\- Don’t be foolish, girl. Just leave. – The sorceress murmured. But the brunette was determined.  
\- It will work! – She insisted. – Now get dressed.  
  
          The blonde wanted to dismiss her. But there was no denying that she wanted to believe. She wanted to feel the heat spread over her once more, she wanted to feel the fire roar in her chest. This world has been too cold without it.  
  
          So Maleficent listened, despite her desire to throw out the girl, she followed her among the wasteland. She saw what her rage had brought on the land, what she used to be capable of. She missed those days. And this girl reminded her just how much.  
  
          When they reached their destination Maleficent looked at the brunette beside her, questioning and distrusting, her skepticism evident in her eyes.  
  
\- And why am I here? – She asked almost annoyed.  
\- You lost your fire and that tree has been burning ever since. This is your spark! All you have to do is take it back.  
  
           Maleficent took a deep breath, clutching her scepter even tighter. Why was she even entertaining this girl? But she needed to try. She longed to spread her wings again and fly, to see the mountaintops like she used to… She missed the way even the ground trembled with every step the dragon took. She had to try.  
  
          So she took a few steps closer. She could feel the warmth even from there. Oh, she craved that. So she took a deep breath, she called forth her magic to pull the flames closer and then devour them. They wouldn’t hurt her. They couldn’t. They were a part of her. A part she’s been too long without.  
  
          She saw them getting near, she felt them too. But nothing could compare to the feeling of joy she felt as they entered her… The heat washed over her like a tidal wave, it consumed her, chasing away the coldness of all those years. Yes, she was whole again… And suddenly very weak. She almost fell to the ground, her scepter keeping her on her feet.  
  
\- Did it work? – Regina asked excited, a hand gently holding the sorceress up.  
  
          Maleficent had almost forgotten she was even here.  
  
\- I don’t know. – She answered impatiently. It was too soon to know.  
\- Well let’s hope it did. – The young queen murmured and the blonde looked up.  
  
          Stefan and a few of his men. They were coming for her. And she was out here, in a field, unprotected and weakened by the spell. Defenseless. Having only an untrained girl beside her. She was lost.  
  
          She heard him speak. She barely knew what she answered him. There was only rage and pain inside her. She wanted to rip him apart, crush his bones and taste his flesh. In the meantime he was giving an order. For them to be captured… No! She’d rather die, then let them take her.  
  
          Her scepter hit the ground and it shook beneath them… Stefan’s men were panicking as gray smoke enveloped her. They’re scared of her.  
  
          She remembers this feeling, this rush she gets as they scream and run at the sight of her… The rush of hunting and the smell of burning meat. But she’s tired and weary, she’s not strong enough for the transformation.  
  
          And the young girl is watching her. The girl whose name she never even asked about. There’s so much pride and expectation in those eyes. She feels safe beside Maleficent. She has the protection of a dragon now. Those men didn’t even stand a chance. Or at least that’s what she thinks. But the smoke clears and it’s the blonde she sees, her head bowed as she’s struggling to take a breath. And Regina’s heart sinks… It didn’t work.


	3. A way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to escape and Maleficent agrees to teach Regina magic.

They walk beside each other, silent and angry. Maleficent is mostly angry at herself. Why did she have to listen to this girl, why did she even leave her castle and go on this stupid quest?  
  
          Regina was angry too. Her plan didn’t work. Except it should have. Now she was going to be executed. Well… She could always play the royalty card. It wouldn’t end well, but at least she wouldn’t die. But she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Not if there was another way out. She didn’t come this far to be executed. No she had to fight.   
  
          She pulled on the ropes, but it was pointless, they only got tighter, painfully cutting into her skin. And Maleficent was shooting her glares every once in a while… If looks could kill, they would both be free. But Regina could understand. She had given the woman hope, that maybe she would be whole again. And then it all crashed down. And Regina knew that hope could be a dangerous thing. It could give you strength to hold on, or it could ruin you.  
  
          She didn’t come here to bring chaos and destruction. She was here to learn… What a disaster it all turned out to be. But what if she could make it right?   
  
          She turned to the blond sorceress. She knew the other woman had no reason to trust her, or help her for that matter, but if they worked together, they could get out of this alive.  
  
\- Maleficent? – She whispered, attracting the other woman’s attention, without being heard by the guards, who rode some distance away. It seemed they were scared of the blonde even now. The horses were calmer too. Could they feel her inner dragon, she wondered.  
\- What? – The sorceress almost spat at her.  
\- We can get out of this. I just need your help. – Regina spoke.  
\- Why would I listen to you? – Maleficent asked, her voice sounded harsh. Nothing like the sensual purr that greeted her when they first met and the woman stroked her cheek softly. – You’re the reason we’re here.  
\- They were coming for you anyway. But now we can fight.  
\- Fight? – Maleficent almost laughed. - With what?  
\- Trust me. – Regina looked directly at the blue eyes, imploring. She was laying her soul bare. There was nothing else she could do to convince the blonde.  
  
          And maybe Maleficent didn’t want to give up either, maybe she didn’t want to die at their swords, or maybe she saw something in those eyes, but she agreed.  
  
\- Close your eyes. – She told Regina and the young queen hurried to obey. – Think about the moment they put those ropes around your wrists, how humiliating it felt, how much you wanted to kick and scream, think about that girl, the one that hurt you, think about every day she gets to be happy when you’re not. – Every word Maleficent spoke made Regina angrier. Her teeth clenched, her whole body tensed as rage bubbled inside her. – Now channel that. Feel the magic move through you and fuel it with that dark emotion in your gut. Let it out, let your anger burn at the ropes until they can’t hold you any longer.  
  
          Regina focused. She saw her wedding day. She saw Snow walking toward her with the wedding bands. And she saw Leopold, frail and old, maybe as old as her father. She felt his lips on her mouth as he kissed her, hands holding her neck… It all made her eyes fill with tears. But she felt it work. Soft little sparks licked the ropes, burning it, dying down, to be reborn again with every new image of horror she faced in her life… Until she was free.  
  
          Maleficent didn’t say anything. She only smiled. The girl had potential. She was strong willed and persistent… Perhaps she should teach her after they get out of this. _If_ they get out of this.   
  
          Once the brunette freed her hands she reached into her boots and took out a small knife. She moved fast. She grabbed the dragon’s hands and cut the rope, cutting the woman herself in the process.  
  
\- That’s your plan? – Maleficent hissed at the pain. – To cut me with a knife?  
\- No. – Regina almost shouted.  
\- Kill them. – Stefan spoke behind them. An order his men hurried to obey, every one of them reaching for their swords.  
\- You’re a dragon! You can destroy them! – Regina spoke, staring into blue eyes. The men were coming. They had mere seconds and it would be too late. – Remember who you are! Fight them. Only you can save us from them.  
  
          Regina was about to say more, but she felt magic envelop her, moving her a safe distance away. And she looked up just in time to see gray smoke swirl where Maleficent stood. The horses refused to gallop toward her, the soldiers barely capable of stopping them from running away. And among the smoke the young queen saw a horned beast with piercing green eyes, huge and glorious.  
  
          Maleficent spread her wings, lifting off the ground with a roar. The soldiers scattered instantly, too scared to even try. Only Stefan was still standing, lifting his shield to protect himself from the flames that rained down on him. The woman was magnificent, knocking him off his horse with her tail as she flew passed him. The horse galloped away as the man tried to stand up, his heavy armor making it harder to move. But Maleficent seemed uninterested. She landed near Regina, lowering her body until she lay at her feet. The young queen smiled before tentatively straddling the dragon and holding her neck tightly as they lifted off the ground.   
  
          They flew low, Maleficent passed near Stefan again, letting her fire fall near him and she roared as she saw him scream and try to run away. But she was only playing with him. She wanted him alive for what would come next. His men weren’t that lucky. She tracked them from the sky, leaving only burned and blackened bodies for Stefan to find. The dragon wanted him to find his men, see them, disfigured and broken. And it was only the beginning of his punishment. Because you don’t get revenge by killing. No. Death was too forgiving. Instead, Maleficent wanted to take the thing closest to his heart… And crush it.  
  
          Soon she found herself in his castle, standing in his daughter’s bedroom. A pretty girl. Spoiled and self-righteous. She believed she could be spared, that she could find a way out of this, that her precious prince Philip can save her. But with a single pricking she fell asleep. Forever. And her beloved… Maleficent had a special fate for him in mind. They all thought of her as a monster. Well, now she would show them exactly what a beast really was. None of them were innocent, none of them deserved her mercy.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                *        *        *  
  
          It was already dark when she got home again, the young girl riding on her back with happy exclaims. The girl was a bit too perky, but she had a special energy about her, Maleficent realized, and so she welcomed the brunette as a new friend. One she wasn’t about to let go of.  
  
\- Thank you, Regina. – The dragon spoke, stroking the sweet young face again. -How can I repay you for this?  
  
          The young queen captured the warm hand. She wanted to hold on to the woman a little longer.  
  
\- Teach me. – She answered right away. – Teach me magic. I want to learn…  
\- How can I refuse? – Maleficent smiled at her. – Anything you want to know.  
\- Can I come back to your castle tomorrow? – The brunette asked excited.  
\- The absence of a permission didn’t stop you today. – Maleficent answered. Her new friend frowned a little and the blonde smiled. – You’re always welcome in my home, Regina. Always.  
  
          The brunette smiled too. She couldn’t stop smiling the whole way back to Leopold’s castle and even on the dinner table. Nothing could darken her mood today. Not even the king and Snow. She was finally on the path to get her life back. With the dragon’s help, she would finally be free. And knowing that, for the first time allowed her to fall asleep.   
  
          She dreamt of dragons and endless skies that night, of flying above the ocean and drowning in two big blue eyes that held a whole new world, all on their own. She dreamt of magic and freedom and a glorious dark fortress at the end of a cliff. And it was all inspiring.   
  
  
                                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
  
          Maleficent refused to go to bed that night. She had been sleeping for way too long. She didn’t want to miss another second. She wanted to fly and hunt, she wanted to feel the wind brush her scales and carry her higher, allow her to move even faster. She longed for the feeling of ultimate power she felt as the night predators hid from her, as large and small animals scrambled and ran at the sight of her. Nothing could stop her. They were all pray to her. Any resistance was pointless…  
  
          Her roar filled the night and fire marked her path. She had nothing to fear. Even the monsters were no match for her. And as she heard the broken cries of a yaoguai, her heart raced even faster.  
  
          Poor Philip. Nothing but nights like this awaited him…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that so far, we've already seen this... Well, similar. But I needed to build it on at least some shred of cannon, but after this, I promise it would be completely original.


	4. Commitment

Regina awoke early in the morning. She hadn’t felt better in… She didn’t even remember how long. Daniel was still alive back then. That’s for certain. He was her escape from the cruel harshness of her mother. And at the end, he became its victim. That’s why she had to get free. Away from the clutches of her mother, to save herself from the hold of her husband, to rid herself from his insipid daughter. This was never the life she wanted. And it was about time she changed it… He would have wanted that for her…  
  
          So she walked out of bed and dressed herself in her favorite ridding clothes. She thought blue suited her very well. It was her happy color. And she rode out. To meet Maleficent.  
  
          When she opened the door she was surprised. The dark fortress looked… Well, a lot less dark, and clean too. The windows were open and the breeze entered freely, the air wasn’t stale anymore. Regina could smell citrus and saw fruit at every table, generously spread and freshly picked. The rooms were bright and inviting, walls covered with ornaments made of silver and gold. Every fireplace was lit, every door open. Regina was carouse and wandered the halls. It was bigger than Leopold’s castle. She saw passageways leading down, into the belly of the mountain. She couldn’t even imagine how deep they went or how old this place was. Centuries, for certain. It all looked ancient. She wandered how old was Maleficent. Did she age the way other people did, or does her magic and the strength of the dragon shield her from the workings of time?  
  
\- Well, someone is an early bird. – She heard a voice behind her. It was the blonde. She could recognize that sensual purr anywhere. – And apparently very curious.  
  
          Regina felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but turned around to face her friend anyway.  
  
\- I’m sorry. I was just looking for you.  
\- And looking around while you’re at it? – A perfect brow arched questioning. Regina’s cheeks only reddened in response and the blonde decided to take pity on her. – It’s ok, Regina, you can look. I have nothing to hide, and you’re more than welcome.  
  
          The queen relaxed visibly and smiled. She’d never been treated so kindly before… Except for Daniel. But she couldn’t think about him right now. She couldn’t fall into the sadness that enveloped her when she thought of him… About what they had. So she swallowed her pain and the tears and she looked into gorgeous blue eyes. This was actually the first time she looked at the woman and just like her castle, the latter had transformed too.  
  
          Her hair was falling freely around her face, a cascade of golden curls. She wore a blood-red gown, its collar and sleeves decorated with diamonds, which accentuated her body perfectly. Her breasts spilled out of it, rising and falling as she breathed slowly. At the back it fell to the floor, long and elegant, but the front was shorter and the blonde’s long legs kept Regina’s attention. Her skin was pale. Almost too pale, a perfect contrast for the red-painted lips and fingernails. And her eyes… The pupils weren’t dilated any longer and the blue reminded Regina of the ocean in winter.  
  
          When she wasn’t using her curse anymore, Maleficent was like a goddess, and everything about her screamed of sinful pleasures and delights. The young queen could only stare, too mesmerized to say anything.  
  
          Maleficent followed her gaze and smiled knowingly. After all it was the effect she wanted. Yesterday she was… Disappointing to the girl. She wanted to change that. And from the looks she was getting, she was quite successful.  
  
\- Did you have a good night’s rest? – She asked. She didn’t really care for small talk, she found it both irritating and pointless, but Regina was nervous and after what she did for her, the sorceress couldn’t bring herself to be cold. The girl deserved her kindness and patience.  
\- Yes, thank you. – Regina smiled. – I am well rested and ready to learn.  
  
          Maleficent rolled her eyes. The impatience of youth.  
  
\- What’s wrong? – The brunette asked, seeing the other woman’s unamused reaction.  
\- You’re undisciplined. – The dragon answered blatantly. – When you want something, you ask for it right away, and magic is not something you learn in a day. It takes patience, devotion and hard work. If you want instant results, buy some poison. If you want to really learn, you must be willing to put in the time.  
  
          The blonde meant it as a warning and her words were very justified. Regina was untrained, she didn’t yet know how to command herself, let alone her powers and learning would be a process and she needed to be ready for that.  
  
          But the brunette took it as a criticism.  
  
\- You don’t think I’ll be any good. – She said, voice shaky and a little wounded.  
  
          Everyone had been putting her down her whole life, underestimating her… Why did she believe Maleficent was different?  
  
          The blonde was very sensitive, seeing way Regina’s shoulders dropped and her smile vanished. And when the girl was sad, Maleficent felt it too, deep in her stomach. She didn’t know why she responded so much to her. Suffering never affected her this much before. But then again she hadn’t known true pain until the day she lost her fire. And the bold little queen put an end to that. And now Maleficent owed her any and every assistance she could give her. She walked closer, a warm hand stroking the girl’s cheeks.  
  
\- I didn’t mean to be cruel. Only clear. For the gift you’ve given me, I’ll give and teach you anything you want. In a single day, with one act of bravery you’ve won my friendship for a lifetime. I only give you fair warning, learning will take patience and hard work. – The dragon’s hand remained under Regina’s chin, holding her face up, drawing the girl’s eyes to gaze into blue ones, calming her, chasing away her doubts.  
  
          And it worked. The brunette felt relief and hope flood her heart. And she wandered how could this strong, powerful woman be so gentle and soft? How could grace co-exist with the wild beast inside her, how did tenderness survive with so much crushing strength, how did claws and scales and fangs not rip apart the pale skin and devour the humanity? How did she stand the fire, without letting it burn her completely? How could this woman be real? How was Regina even worthy of her?  
  
          The moment suddenly felt very emotional. For both of them. And Maleficent was very selective of the times she would show that. She was open, always truthful, she often appeared as if she didn’t care. Intimidatingly composed and very proud to ever admit weakness. But she felt things deeply, she craved partnership and affection and once she shared a bond with someone, there was very little they could do to turn her away. Betrayal was as neutral word as “breeze”, nothing more than a fact of life. She got over it and moved on. It was all part of life. That didn’t mean it didn’t wound her, it meant her relationship was more important than her pain. But she was getting attached to the young girl very quickly and she didn’t want that again. So she moved away.  
  
\- Come with me, Regina. – The queen hurried to follow the woman through the narrow halls.  
  
          Soon they reached an enormous double door and Maleficent pulled it open with a smirk, because what awaited at the other side was spectacular. It was a library, the like of which Regina had never seen before. It was massive.  
  
\- It spreads across the whole floor. – The sorceress explained. She looked right out smug, but for a good reason.  
  
          The brunette couldn’t even see where the room ended. All she saw was bookcases, as tall as the ceilings. They covered the walls and spread across the room, leaving just enough space for two or three people to walk freely between them. A person could get lost here… And the light! Everything seemed to glow. Regina didn’t know what to say. She just walked and stared. It must have cost a fortune to get all those books… Not to mention time. Impressed didn’t even begin to cover how the young queen felt about this place.  
  
\- You can find anything. Spells, curses, human history, the history of other realms, their culture and tradition, magical history, shifters, faery, mystical and magical creatures and their abilities, plants, objects, animals and how they can be used and utilized… Astronomy and how it affects your magic and spells. Anything you want to know. Any age, subject, language… Their all right here.  
  
          Regina turned to face Maleficent. She was overwhelmed. She couldn’t think of anything to say. She wanted to hug the blonde.  
  
\- You can come here anytime. This library and the doors of my home are always open for you. You needn’t ask or hesitate.  
  
          The queen was ecstatic. All this knowledge and the power it held, right in front of her eyes, bound in leather covers. And Maleficent just gave it to her. For a moment Regina stopped thinking, surging forward and embracing the older woman, practically trapping her with her body and holding her close.  
  
          The dragon didn’t move. Partially because her hands were bound at her sides while the brunette hugged her. But she smiled. The girl wouldn’t know, she couldn’t see her face at this position, so she allowed herself to enjoy the little moment. And then it was over.  
  
          Regina turned her attention to the many bookcases again, a thought suddenly dawning on her.  
  
\- Do I need to learn all of this? Everything this library holds? – It was a terrifying notion. It would take several of her lifetimes to even read through it all, let alone memorize it. – Do you know all of this?  
  
          Maleficent laughed.  
  
\- Of course not. You learn what you want to use, the rest you research when the need arises… Although with time, you’d find yourself knowing more and more, without even trying. The more you practice magic, the more of it you’ll know how to use, until you finally learn to create your own spells and potions.  
\- How will I even know where to start? This place is huge! – Regina’s excitement started to turn into worry and her eyes roamed and scanned the room.  
\- Relax, sweet girl. I’ll guide you. First you need to learn the basics and we’ll build up from there. If thought the right way, after a while, you wouldn’t need me to learn new spells. But as I explained, this will take time.  
  
          The brunette turned over the new information in her mind, but it did nothing do dissuade her. She wanted this. Magic was a part of her, a powerful weapon she wanted to know how to use. And being here, in this beautiful library with a gorgeous and dangerous dragon sorceress, who just happened to be her friend… Well it wasn’t half-bad.


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first magic attempt.

Regina went to the Forbidden Fortress every day. She awoke early and rode to the castle, studying and memorizing, sometimes even taking books with her and then travelled back to Leopold’s castle for dinner. No one knew she was even gone, not a single soul payed attention to her there and that gave her all the freedom she needed.  
  
          But learning the language of the elves and the dairies was tedious. And the ambitious girl had hoped for a little more actual magic.  
  
          She sighed over her book. She wanted to do something instead of sitting around all day. Maleficent looked at her, blue eyes scanning the girl. She could see her pupil was getting impatient again.  
  
\- Why do I need to learn elvish and runes? - Regina whined and pouted.  
  
          The sorceress found it… Cute. Also amusing. But she tried to keep a straight face and sound stern as she spoke.  
  
\- Because the elves and the fairy were the first to master the practice of magic and most spells you’ll find are not only written in their language, but also impossible to translate accurately. To learn to cast spells, you must first, be able to read and understand them. – Maleficent explained.  
  
          Her favorite little queen needed a firm hand. She was too easily distracted, too rash. If the blonde didn’t scald her every once in a while, Regina wouldn’t learn anything.  
  
\- But I thought… - The brunette was bored out of her mind and she desperately wanted to get out of the library she had spent the last week in. – Maybe I’d get to practice some more… - She tried to be subtle, she didn’t want to offend her new teacher on her methods.  
  
          Maleficent closed her book and looked at Regina, thinking for a moment about what the girl would be ready to do. The hopeful look in the brown eyes was more than enough to convince her they were long overdue a little fun. Somehow her pupil pulled at her heart strings and she didn’t want to deny her a little entertainment.  
  
\- Fine. – The blonde told her and got up. – We can try something. Come with me.  
  
          Regina almost jumped out of her seat, following Maleficent in a fast pace, eyes almost searing holes in the blonde, refusing to look away from her, studying every small gesture. The woman alone was fascinating enough. She led them to a bookcase and looked up.  
  
\- Now. Do you see that small book, bound in brown leather cover with the golden writing on it, all the way at the top of the case?  
  
          Regina nodded with a smile.  
  
\- Well this is the book you next need to read… - The brunette frowned at the idea of more reading. – But to do so, you’ll have to get it first.  
  
          The queen looked confused. She didn’t see any ladders of any kind and it certainly wasn’t reachable… How was she supposed to get it?  
  
          Maleficent gave her a stern look, already knowing what the girl was thinking of.  
  
\- Don’t think like humans do, Regina. You’re a sorceress. Magic can reach any place, do anything you want it to, as long as you’re smart enough to control in the way you need, and prepared to sacrifice something close to your heart.  
  
          The young girl looked stunned.  
  
\- What do you mean sacrifice? – She asked.  
\- Well… Many say that all magic comes with a price. But that’s not completely true, you see. – Maleficent took Regina’s hand and walked her to the closest sofa, sitting slowly and waiting for the brunette to follow. – There must be balance in the universe. If you ask something of it, you must give in return. Many consider that a price. I like to think of it as a trade. Nature doesn’t take currency or gold, those are of the human world. If you want to create something, take or replace it, it will be taken from your energy. If you want magic to give you something you deeply want, you must be ready to sacrifice something you already cherish and care for. It wouldn’t just materialize and no one can make the trade for you. So in a way, you can say you pay for the things you achieve with magic. The bigger your demand, the steeper the price will be.  
\- So… - Regina looked down, contemplating what she just heard, her heart feeling heavy at the realization. – What do I have to give to get the book? – She asked.  
  
          Maleficent laughed, rich and free. Her new apprentice still looked confused and the longer the blonde laughed, the more embarrassed the brunette felt. Did she say something funny?  
  
\- Oh dear girl. – Maleficent said with a hand on Regina’s shoulder. Her innocence was one of the most endearing things to the dragon. – A spell like that is nothing. To get it, it would take nothing more than the energy you need to reach for it. It’s not those spells you need to worry about.  
  
          Regina visibly relaxed at the words. That didn’t sound steep at all.  
  
\- Than what should I worry about? – She asked.  
\- The spells to bewitch a lover. You can’t make someone love you, there’s no magic strong enough for that, but there are spells to strap them, make them obsessed with you, lust after you, desire you above all else. For that you must plant a sliver of your soul in them. They will always carry it. You can never have it back… And the spells to get pregnant… To receive a life, you must first sacrifice a life. And you alone should be the one you take it. And these spells… They darken you, your heart. They mark you.  
  
          Regina stayed still for a long moment. The older woman’s words opened her eyes. Magic was dangerous and seductive too. But it gave her options. She remembered her mother lifting her in the air, leather belts binding her and how utterly powerless she felt, how useless it was to fight against it. She didn’t want to feel like that ever again. She remembered the look in her father’s eyes, the horror and the fear, the emptiness. No one could save her. She needed to learn to do it for herself. If her blackened heart was the price… She was ready to pay it.  
  
\- I understand. – She said, determination sparkling in her eyes. The blond sorceress looked at her appraisingly. Regina thought she was doubting her readiness for sacrifice.  
  
          But it was her true comprehension that Maleficent questioned. She had been alive for a very long time. Dragons don’t age like humans do and she had the opportunity to see firsthand how easily people underestimated magic and how heavy it weighted on their hearts, how quickly they lost themselves to darkness. Time and time again she saw history repeat itself. And her warning to the young queen was because she didn’t want to see her fall as well. There was so much light in the girl. It would wound her to see it dimmed.  
  
          For now, however her goodness remained strong and Maleficent decided to not think about the possible outcomes. She would do everything in her power to keep the light from going out. She would protect the girl and her innocent sweetness.  
  
\- Well then, let’s go get that book, shall we? – She said, blue eyes following the girl.  
  
          They went back to the bookcase and Regina looked up. Her prize was right there, its golden inscription glowing under the light of the room.  
  
\- So how do I get it? – She asked.  
\- Don’t take your eyes off of it. See yourself reach for it, pulling it out of its place. See it in your hand, feel its weight and the leather of its cover. Then move it with your mind. Let the magic inside you call to it.  
  
          Regina concentrated. She listened to the blonde’s words, she repeated them in her mind and pulled… But the book stayed rooted to its spot.  
  
          The queen let out a puff of air, a little annoyed it didn’t work and tried again, this time more aggressively. She “pulled” and “called” the book over and over, anger bubbling inside her slowly…  
  
\- Oh, come on! – She finally relented. – Just fall already!  
  
          Maleficent laughed once more.  
  
\- It’s not funny! It should be working. Why isn’t it working? – Regina almost yelled at her out of frustration, a childish pout on her face. It only amused the dragon more.  
\- Well, just because you glare at it, doesn’t mean it will fall in your hands. – She said, voice cheerful.  
  
          Regina glared at her next in return, but the sorceress paid no attention to the angry look she received. She had many years to gain control over her temper and she learned to control it. Now that she had her fire back, she had no reason to be nasty, so the girl and her looks didn’t even register with her. Instead she moved closer, until her body was pressed at Regina’s back and she put her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders, lips so close to her ear that the girl felt every breath the blonde took.  
  
\- Don’t just look at it expectantly. Use the magic inside you. Spread and expand it, until it reaches the book. – Maleficent whispered. Being close to her new apprentice felt good. The girl felt cool under her fingertips, now that a dragon’s fire roared in her chest. The girl smelled of expensive perfume, but not the floral kind most girls used. She smelled of apples too. The sorceress found herself wanting to bury her nose in black curls and breathe her in slowly. – Make it move. – She encouraged, before her voice wavered.  
  
          Regina tried once again. The deep voice in her ear spread a delicious wave of heat all over her body, making her cheeks redden. She didn’t know why it all felt so exciting, she’d never felt this way before, but she pushed the sensation aside and did what she was told. As she pulled she heard Maleficent speak once more.  
  
\- Make it obey. -  She whispered.  
  
          But the words had the exact opposite effect. The brunette lost all focus and control, she lost sight of the little brown book and as she pulled, tomes of all kinds flew at them with the speed and velocity of an object thrown at them… And the brunette screamed, covering her head in panic, waiting for the books to fall. But they didn’t. And when she opened her eyes she saw them floating in the air. Did she do that?  
  
          Regina turned around and looked at Maleficent, who looked at her calmly.  
  
\- Did I do that? – She asked and the blonde arched an eyebrow with a smirk.  
\- No. I just didn’t want you to ruin my book by letting them fall. – She said and walked around her apprentice, moving her hand and making them fly back to their original places. – Now try again. – Her voice was stern and she kept her distance from the girl, she wanted to give her some space. Her proximity seemed to be distracting, so she chose to stay away.  
  
          But Regina felt too stressed. What if she made them fall again? Would Maleficent be mad at her? She took a deep breath and fixated her eyes on the book. She tried to remember the instructions she received earlier and pulled. But the book wouldn’t move. And the brunette started to despair. What if she never learned? What if she was no good? Her head dropped, eyes to the floor as she spoke.  
  
\- I’ll just go read.  
  
          Maleficent measured her for a second, studying her. She lacked confidence, the blonde realized.  
  
\- Come back. – She said in her neutral voice. Regina swallowed, but obeyed. – Look up. – Maleficent stood behind the little brunette again. It seemed to help, regardless of the fact that it was a distraction. – You’re a sorceress, Regina. And a queen too. You don’t ask, you order and you don’t demand things, you take them.  
  
          Regina looked behind her in blue eyes and the dragon met her gaze unwavering.  
  
\- Don’t be afraid of your power. Embrace it. Otherwise you’d never be able to use it.  
\- But what if I fail again? Or if all the books fall?  
\- Don’t let it happen. Focus. Take what you want. Don’t ask it to come to you, reach for it and take it.  
  
          The brunette didn’t dare argue again. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering her courage and tried again. She felt her heart pound in anticipation and her palms were getting sweaty, but she kept going.  
  
          And the book started to move slowly, away from its spot and toward the edge of the bookcase, until its weight tipped it down and it fell in Regina’s hand. And she smiled.  
  
\- Do you see? – Maleficent purred in her ear. – You can do anything you want. You have a power many would fear, because they don’t understand. But they don’t matter, Regina. – Hot hands rested on her shoulders and the low, sensual voice sent shivers down her spine. – You’re a queen who has magic at her side. The whole world is yours, my darling girl. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.  
  
          Regina was transfixed. She could feel the warmth the other woman radiated, and she needed to hear the encouragement too. And as she looked down at the small book, she started to believe it. She was about to turn around, thank the sorceress for her help and her support, but when she looked behind her, Maleficent was already away from her.  
  
\- Now go back to reading. – She told the brunette and walked away.  
  
          Her voice seemed cold again… But as they walked, they both smiled.  
  
  
                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
          That same night Regina went in the library after dinner. She looked at the books for a moment, questioning whether or not to try that spell again. Maleficent told her to practice and the brunette wanted to impress the dragon. She imagined walking in the Forbidden Fortress tomorrow and showing her teacher how fast she mastered the spells.  
  
          She pictured the blonde’s surprised face and praising words and that motivated her. So she chose a book and concentrated. But the book refused to move once again.  
  
\- Damn you! – She whispered and turned to leave while a whole shelf fell.  
  
          Regina turned around stunned. Did her anger do that? She had no idea. Everything seemed much easier when Maleficent was there. Her unwavering voice and seemingly unbreakable calmness soothed the brunette. She felt safe with the dragon. And after each day, she wanted to see her more, spend more time with her.  
  
\- Oh my! How did you manage to knock over the whole shelf? – Regina heard behind her, a servant girl running over. She must have been startled by the noise.  
\- I… - Regina wondered what to say, how to explain herself. – Slipped and tried to hold on to something, but I knocked over the books. – She lied clumsily.  
\- Well, don’t just look at them. Help me pick them up! – The girl exclaimed as she bent over to take some of them off the floor. - What a mess you’ve made.  
  
          Regina suddenly felt annoyed. She was the queen. She owed her no explanation. And she dared to speak to her in such a way!  
  
\- Well, clean it up, then. – She growled at the girl.  
  
          The servant only now looked up at her face, realizing her mistake.  
  
\- Yes, your Majesty, forgive me. – The servant mumbled, lowering her head.  
  
          Regina just walked away. She’d have to be more careful in the future, lest someone saw her use magic. She couldn’t afford to give herself away. Not now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so ... I don't really like showing my work before it's completed, but I just couldn't wait anymore, so ... This is the first part of it.
> 
> Ok... English is not my first language, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please excuse me. Also, I usually write on paper and then type it on my computer, so... Typos happen. I'm sorry if you find any. 
> 
> So... Anything you'd like to say, positive or otherwise is always welcome. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Something more challenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little magic lesson that's about to end badly for Maleficent. I tried to make it innocent and funny and generally sweet.

  
          It had been another week, but Regina finally learned to pull objects with her mind. Small things mostly. She had trouble with bigger, heavier objects, but she was still very satisfied with herself. It was working. And now that she saw the true potential of her powers she wanted to know more.  
  
\- I want you to teach me something else. – She told the blonde, dark brown eyes imploring.  
\- That’s exactly what I’m doing. – Maleficent responded, not even looking away from the book in her hands.  
\- I mean… - Regina tried again. – A new spell. I’m doing pretty well with the first one. – She argued.  
\- Is that what you think? – The blonde arched an eyebrow. – Very well then. – The dragon woman agreed and looked around. She remembered Regina’s first attempt and frowned. The library wasn’t a good idea, she suddenly realized and slowly left the book on the small table next to her. – Let’s get outside. -  She added and led the way.  
  
          They walked through the halls of the castle, unseen before by the brunette. Even though she was free to roam on her own, she thought it too rude to wander alone, so she only knew the way to the few rooms they used often when she studied. And even though Maleficent told her they were going outside, that wasn’t the exit Regina knew, so she pondered on the thought of how many secret exits and entrances did the castle really have? But they reached a huge double door that Maleficent pushed open and all her wanderings were now directed at the beautiful garden before her eyes. It was nothing like the one at Leopold’s castle. This one looked… Natural. Everything had its place, and yet there was no visible pattern and the younger woman let out a small gasp of appreciation. It was unladylike… She knew. She practically could hear her mother’s voice, scolding her. But the dragon didn’t really care for etiquette, so Regina allowed herself a little lack of “manners” when she was here.  
  
\- It’s so beautiful. – She said. Mostly to herself, but loud enough to be heard. – And so peaceful… Did you do this all by yourself?  
  
          Maleficent smiled, looking around appreciatively. She knew the place by heart, but she could never stop admiring it.  
  
\- No. – She responded, while still gazing at the far end where the cherry trees were. – Nature is the best of artists, Regina. You but have to give it the space and the means to practice its craft.  
  
          Regina smiled back. The dragon sorceress possessed the kind of wisdom that needed no reply. There was a kind of serendipity about her that reflected both the enlightenment of her many years and her inner love for knowledge and peace.  
  
          For a moment they just drank in the beauty of it all, the small rose bushes that surrounded all kinds of trees. There were lilacs and apples, walnuts, both sour and regular cherries, pear trees and a few others Regina couldn’t recognize. And there were so many flowers… They never grew too close to one another, forming all kinds of intricate designs, leaving small paths to allow a person to walk freely, without ever stepping on them. She could see daffodils, not too far from them, their strong scent audible even now. And there were blood flowers growing near the base of some tree. But there was a bush that caught her attention. It wasn’t very tall, but its flowers were quite beautiful. She could see all kinds and colors – white, blue, red, pink, yellow … But the purple… They were magnificent. And she wanted to smell them suddenly.  
  
\- What are they? – She asked as she bent down and caught one between her fingers and leaned in. They smelled subtle, but… Intoxicating. And familiar. Like Maleficent! Sweet and soft.  
\- Moonflowers. – Maleficent smiled. Watching intently, like she had a secret, one that she hardly held in.  
  
          Something in Regina snapped into place at the mention of the name. Moonflowers… Nightshades. Sweet, soft… And deadly. Quite like her blond friend.  
  
\- They’re poisonous.  
\- Many flowers here are. – Maleficent responded and scanned the ground. - Over there, the short white ones – they’re known as bloodroot. And on your left, you see that purple one… That’s Aconitum. It has many names, but the ones you may have heard are monkshood, woman’s bane, wolf’s bane… Queen of all poisons. And somewhere around there’s belladonna. You must have heard of it. And there’s larkspur, growing around… Quite toxic. And if you touch it, it causes great irritation, so do try to avoid it.  
\- Why do you grow so many poisons? – The brunette asked innocently, still looking at the flowers, trying to remember them, their names… She tried to remember anything the dragon could teach her.  
\- Oh, darling girl… - Maleficent laughed and put her arm gently around Regina. – Those flowers aren’t just poison. They have so many other uses. They could be used to cure… And oh, how many spells require ingredients like these… At your right, that’s Mandragora. Its root especially has been used in many potions. Their use goes far beyond simple poison. And as a witch, you’ll soon start to grow some of them in your own garden, so you may have them at a moment’s notice.  
  
          It made so much sense, the brunette realized, mentally scolding herself. Maleficent so often told her not to think like an ordinary girl, but as a witch. And yet it was so hard for her to grasp all the aspects of magic. Some were quite clear, and others seemed logical, once explained… Like the use of herbs and plants… And then there were others… Like the concept of balance the dragon so often mentioned. But her friend told her not to hurry, not to try and take it all in at once. And she trusted her teacher. Maleficent guided her steadily and the brunette felt quite safe in her hands.  
  
\- Now… - The blonde spoke up, a puff of smoke swirling over her free hand until a feather appeared. – I want you to float this feather. – She explained, offering it to her young student. And Regina knew better than to ask how. Her teacher would explain. She always did. The young queen had but to listen.  
\- This one is similar to the first. Reach for it, let your magic expand and envelop it, hold it, as if you would with your own hand. And then lift.  
  
          The brunette tried. Her magic was very unpredictable right now. Her emotions affected it, altered it… So she tried to calm her nerves.  
  
          She felt the heat spread over her palm and she flexed it a little before pushing up.  
  
          But the movement was too rough and the feather floated high above her head and she lost control, seeing it fall soon after.  
  
\- That was almost good. – Maleficent told her. She meant it as a praise and Regina knew her friend well enough to recognize it as such.  
  
          The dragon wasn’t much for kind words and compliments. She much preferred honesty.  
  
\- Don’t try too hard, Regina, don’t push too roughly. Lift it slowly. Always consider the object you move, not just the direction you move it in. The feather is small. It would take nothing more than a breath to move. So why use more?  
  
          The brunette nodded her head, flashing a shy smile at the dragon, before attempting again. And this time it worked a lot more smoothly. The small feather lifted off her palm and floated. Regina even played with it a little, moving it through the air toward Maleficent and slowly placing it in her open palm with a proud little smile of victory.  
  
\- Very well, my sweet. – The blonde praised again, her expression kind and soft.  
  
          It almost always looked that way when she spoke to Regina. And it wasn’t the cold, calculated kindness her mother showed. There was no pretense with Maleficent, she never felt the need to hide. And she just as easily saw through the masks of others. For the two weeks they spent together, Regina not once managed to fool her, and soon decided not to try. It only annoyed the blonde.  
  
          Seeing that her pretty pupil was doing quite well today, Maleficent dropped the feather on the ground, seeing it fall at her feet.  
  
\- Lift it up. – She told the brunette simply.  
  
          By instinct, Regina bent down, hurriedly picking it up and offering it to her mentor.  
  
          The blonde arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
\- Oh… - The young girl realized and her gaze fell to the ground.  
  
          Maleficent studied her for a moment, calculating and assessing, then stepped closer, an incredibly warm hand placed under Regina’s chin.  
  
\- Look at me, sweet girl. – She said softly. She found that the endearments calmed Regina, so she used them often. And even though Regina felt ashamed she did as she was told. – I would never just make you do something. I’m more than capable of doing that myself. – She spoke slowly, her voice losing its usual edge. – I don’t expect, or want, for that matter, for you to serve me in any way. You’re here so I can help you… Teach you.  
  
          Regina’s eyes brightened. For the first time she was being treated with respect. And Maleficent didn’t owe it to her… Not the way the servants and the rest of the court did. And the fact that she chose to, only made it that much more precious to the young girl. She hadn’t seen much of that in her life, if any… But it felt right. Those few words that the dragon sorceress used. Somehow they were enough. Better than any speech she’d ever been given by her mother.  
  
          The blonde let her hand linger a bit longer, looking down in the big, sad, brown eyes, making sure her point was being made. Than magic sparkled between them and she lifted her other hand up, a new feather placed in the open palm. And with a small mischievous smile, she let it fall, the amused look in her eyes giving Regina an unspoken challenge.  
  
          The young queen concentrated, the emotional moment between them still making her heart race. Her hand was no longer under her chin, but she knew that the blonde watched her. And she wanted to impress her teacher. Whenever she excelled, she would receive a little look of pride from Maleficent. The dragon always had a look of genuine enjoyment in Regina success. And the girl craved that. She had never known anyone who not only supported her, but also wanted her to achieve more.  
  
          And when she failed, the sorceress encouraged her, not once considering to put her down or scold her. Her patience and her warmth seemed endless, and so was her tender affection. Although brief, it was always caring… The gentlest of caresses, that left Regina’s skin tingling at the mere memory of them.  
  
          Trying to focus on her task, she brought her attention back to the feather, wanting wholeheartedly to excel. It had fallen at the blonde’s feet, so that’s where she directed her eyes. But her eyes momentarily roamed over long, pale legs. Smooth and very much exposed by the short purple dress Maleficent wore.  
  
          The dragon loved luxury, expensive materials, that was no secret, but when it came to what she wore, that depended entirely on her mood. Some days she wore ball gowns around the castle, long and richly decorated. And sometimes she chose comfortable clothes that would allow her to move and breathe freely. Other times her dresses were seductive, exposing her breasts, showing off her curves, taking away Regina’s breath… And most of her concentration…  
  
          The brunette thought she’d seen Maleficent ware a man’s clothes once. But she wasn’t sure, she only got a glimpse and she didn’t dare ask.  
  
          Today the dragon wore something that could hardly be called a dress. It had no sleeves, no corset, it hardly covered anything, its length covered the blonde to the middle of her thighs, but that was about it. Regina could understand, it was so hot outside today, the summer spreading its heat. And Maleficent had plenty of that already.  
  
          That didn’t mean that the garment didn’t look good on her. Quite the contrary in fact. But she didn’t really care for what was considered appropriate, she only cared if she enjoyed it or not, and sometimes, Regina couldn’t help herself and stare in amazement.  
  
          The brunette admired the boldness the dragon possessed… But right now it was a distraction to her. She didn’t know why, but she felt some sort of pull when it came to Maleficent, a kind of power that woman held over her. That’s why the young brunette craved her approval and sought her attention… That must have been why she admired her so.  
  
          But this was not the time to ponder on such things. She’d have time for that later, when she’s alone in her bedchambers. It’s how it always happened. No matter how long a day she had, she’d always end up curled up in her bed, as the images of their lessons ran through her head. But now she had to focus and lift that feather. So she took a deep breath and lifted, the small object floating through the air, till it landed on the dragon’s open palm once more.  
  
          Instead of saying anything Maleficent took over, using her own magic to move it, guiding it toward Regina in a fluent movement, until it reached her face and the blonde let it glide across the young girl’s cheek with a soft gentle smile.  
  
\- Very well, dear. Now let’s make this a bit more challenging.  
  
          Maleficent bent down and took a stone, leaving in on her palm and offering the feather in the other.  
  
\- Float them both. – She said calmly. – Evenly.  
  
          Regina stood frozen for a moment. The two objects were quite different in weight and structure and she felt very insecure about her new task. But if her teacher believed she was ready, she wouldn’t argue. Both because she wanted to impress the blonde, and because she knew if she did well, Maleficent would allow her to try more spells. So she concentrated, expanding the magic within, feeling it grow, warming her entire body, making its way to the surface and then engulfing her, stretching forward, before she tried to lift the two small objects.  
  
          The difference however appeared too great and the feather flew up, causing Regina herself to lose her focus, the stone dropping completely and hitting Maleficent, who let out a pained little his as she retracted her hand. The brunette turned her attention to the dragon next… And that was a mistake. Because the blonde became the next target for her magic.  
  
          At first the young queen wanted to apologize, but by extending her hands she pushed Maleficent before she could even utter a word, knocking the sorceress on her ass, leaving her stunned and annoyed. Growing more irritated by the minute.  
  
          Regina stood shocked… And a bit scared. She had no idea how her tutor would react.  
  
\- I’m so sorry! – She exclaimed, hurrying to cover her mouth with her hands in a desperate attempt not to laugh.  
  
          Unfortunately for her, it was funny. And so was the dragon’s unamused expression. She stood still, like a statue, her glare directed at the younger woman, as she sat there, raising an eyebrow as she saw the feather fall next to her.  
  
          A few moments passed, before Regina could stop herself from laughing, biting the inside of her cheek in a desperate attempt to look apologetic, running up to Maleficent and extending her hand in an offer to help her get up.  
  
          The dragon only shot her another glare and pushed herself up, standing by herself, trying to look as dignified as possible as she walked inside in a way that Regina could only describe as stomping.  
  
          Perhaps there have been enough challenges for the week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Well, this chapter turned out a bit longer than I expected and it took a little longer for me to post, but afterward things are about to get dark and I wanted something a little funny before the storm. So... Tell me what you think.
> 
> And get ready for the next chapter, it's coming in a day or two :P
> 
> And of course, thank you all for the patience and the kind words, I appreciate them. Always! Aaand... I hope you like it :P


	7. A kind of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is late for dinner and the consequences of that small action may prevent her from ever being able to see Maleficent again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning to all. This chapter contains a very heavy description of marital rape. It may be very hard for some readers, so please, if you find it emotionally damaging, don't read it! The most important thing is to stay safe.

Regina was late. It was getting late already, and she was still on her way to the castle, missing dinner completely. She would be missed, she knew. Leopold and Snow, all the servants would look for her, they would all see her absence. And she had no excuse, nothing to soften her transgression. She was only capable of riding out every day, because she was back in time to make an appearance, and with that, maintain the image of a family… And she just shattered that.  
  
          There would be consequences.  
  
  
                                                                                                                    *        *        *  
  
  
          When she arrived back at the castle, she left Rocinante in the stables herself, sneaking in passed the guards, posted in the halls and quietly entered her room. With some luck, she’d be able to say she wasn’t feeling well all day…  
  
          But upon opening her door, she was startled by the presence of another, already there. Waiting.  
  
\- Good evening, My Queen. – A man’s voice spoke. It was Leopold! Seated on a chair near her bed.  
  
          For a few moments she just stood, panic taking over, making her shift uncomfortably.  
  
          She hated him, his voice, his eyes… But when she was alone with him now… She felt scared. At what he could do to her, what this could mean, especially if he ever found out.  
  
\- Good evening… My King. – She was really afraid. She had no excuse, nothing to say, nothing to do. Suddenly the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her.  
\- You skipped dinner. – He said, as if informing her, speaking calmly. But there was just something in his voice that felt… Threatening. – You were missed… The servants tell me they couldn’t find you anywhere.  
  
          Regina almost fainted. Almost. But she took a breath. She couldn’t show weakness, not now. He’d see it. He’d know.  
  
\- I… Went for a ride… My King. Early in the morning. – The lies flew off the top of her head and she went with it. – And I reached the dark lake, deciding to take a break and eat. But… I was so tired, I never realized when I fell asleep… And I awoke so late. I hurried home for dinner, but just couldn’t make it.  
  
          Her voice shook. Her entire body did. She knew what he could do to her, what awaited her if he ever found out. She felt tears pool in her eyes as she spoke. She could feel his eyes on her, more than anything else. Quiet and deadly.  
  
\- Is that so? – He asked. His head tilted to the side curiously, his eyes squinting a bit at her explanation.  
\- Y… Yes My King. – She almost whispered.  
\- And were you… Alone? On this little trip of yours.  
  
          He didn’t believe her. She could feel it. But there was something else too. Doubt. Jealousy. And it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
\- Yes, My King. – This time her answer was firm.  
  
          His expression changed, as if a part of him recognized the truth of the statement.  
  
\- Snow tells me you’ve been spending less time with her. The guards tell me you take trips almost daily.  
  
          Regina shifted again. Almost. That word. It meant he didn’t know. He was fishing, trying to get her to slip up and give away her secret.  
  
\- Yes, My King. But it’s not because I don’t want to. You know how I love her so! But the tournament is coming and I so wanted to be a part of it. I’ve been training with Rocinante. You should see him out in the open, Sire, he is a thing of great beauty. He’d make you proud… - She paused. She had let excitement slip in her voice, cover her intimidation. The lie came naturally to her. She had no plan as to what she might say, but this was working and she went with it. – Just as I hope to do.  
  
          It was a nice touch. She knew. A sly little manipulation. His face softened a bit at the words, and she knew it succeeded. He knew well of Regina’s love of horses and ridding, so it was plausible. And there was a tournament coming. Just before the ball for his birthday.  
  
          He took a moment to consider his response. He still had his doubts, but not yet a single thing to accuse her of. Not for the moment at least. And to keep her happy, or at least docile as she is now, was after all, in his best interest. She never bothered with the affairs of the kingdom, never bothered him with questions or unwanted opinions… And she was quite beautiful. More than he’d ever hoped. All the realm envied him for having her. And that’s all he needed from the girl. Well… Almost all.  
  
\- I’m sure you’d be spectacular, My Queen… But I do have to ask you to spend more time with Snow and less with your horse… She is our daughter and she adores you and has been missing you these past few days.  
\- Of course, My King. – Regina bowed, internally sighing in relief at his friendly tone. He believed her. Or at the very least decided to drop the matter for now. And that was good enough for her.  
\- Do try to pay more attention to me as well. The nights get lonely without my wife.  
  
          They both knew what he was implying. The one thing he actually wanted from her. And her disgusted face showed him just how much she dreaded the mere idea of his hands on her. And the knowledge of that angered him. Offended him. She was his wife! She belonged to him. Her title meant nothing without him. How dare she? He gave her everything! Riches beyond imagination, luxury and comfort, a crown! And all she had to do was bed him and take care of Snow! Oh how he’d punish her, if his daughter didn’t love her so! How fed up he was with her wining and coldness toward him. Oh, but how good she was with Snow, how warm and loving… It was the one quality that made him choose her. Her one saving grace.  
  
          But despite her personal feelings, she bowed her head, accepting. So he smiled. Forced and malicious.  
  
\- Good… I expect you won’t miss dinner again.  
  
          He said as he stood up, walking up to her, stroking her cheek with his rough hands, his smile never wavering.  
  
\- Yes, My King. – She almost whispered, half-scared, half-repulsed at the thought that he might kiss her… Push her on that bed… Take her.  
  
          The only way she could sleep in this dreadful place was the knowledge that she didn’t have to go to bed in the same one she lay with him.  
  
          But he didn’t make a move. He seem quite satisfied for now and moved passed her, almost slamming the doors behind him on his way out.  
  
  
                                                                                                                            *        *        *  
  
  
          That night Regina came back crying. Just like every other time he had his way with her.  
  
          No amount of baths and soaps ever made her feel clean, nothing could wash away the feeling of his hands on her body and his mouth pressing against her lips. But she bathed anyway. Scratching desperately at her skin, until it reddened and then blead.  
  
          She felt so helpless, so utterly powerless against him. And it tore her apart. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, the sweat covering his forehead as he slammed himself inside her. He didn’t care whether she liked it or not, he didn’t even care if she wanted it. All he cared about was himself.  
  
          He used to be fast before. When he saw her cry and sob beneath him, he made himself cum, not really wanting to have her this way. The first time he stroked her face, whispering words she was too upset to ever understand, groping her body in hopes to arouse her. But she only cried more. And the more time passed, the more careless he grew… Until his massive hands started to turn her face away, until he was done.  
  
          Sometimes she’d turn the bathtub red with blood. Not just by what she did, but because of him too, her cunt bruised and throbbing with the pain.  
  
          That night she crawled in her bed, broken and crying, shaking till she was too tired for tears and all she could do was hug herself, clutching desperately.  
  
          That’s what her life was really like. The torture she had to go through. Night after night he reminded her that she belonged to him, that he could do as he pleased with her. That she was nothing, but a convenient relief to him. A pleasure toy. One that he could use at any time he wanted to.  
  
          And when her mother came, she begged. She begged for this to be over. The first few times she fell to her knees, the tears dripping down her face and onto the floor as she pleaded.  
  
\- Please, mother, please! I’d do anything. I’ll be good! Just don’t make me stay here, please! I hate it here! I can’t stand them.  
  
          Cora only watched her, her face never changing its emotionless expression.  
  
\- Pull yourself together, Regina. – Her voice didn’t change at all. There was no trace of compassion in her words, no attempt to sooth her. – He is your husband. He is the king. And she’s your step-daughter. Your family. There is no other place in the world you should be, but here.  
\- He hurts me, mother! – The young girl exclaimed. – At night, at night, when he lies with me… It hurts so much!  
  
          She was a mess. Sobbing on the floor and clutching at herself again, pulling at her dress until it ripped.  
  
\- Look at what he made me do! – Her agony blead through the words. – No matter how much I try, I can never wash him away!  
\- He didn’t do this, Regina. You did it to yourself. You have no one to blame, but yourself for this.  
  
          Her mother’s words were cold. Cruel. And with a wave of her hand the bruises disappeared. They weren’t healed, just… Invisible. Her skin was perfect again. But she could still feel the pain. She could never understand weather her mother did this to punish her, or simply because she couldn’t truly heal her. But she knew one thing. Cora’s responses never changed. In fact she only grew more impatient. After a few times Regina stopped trying. Her mother would never help her. She was the one to put her in this position in the first place. She didn’t care. No one did. Regina had to find a way out on her own.  
  
          And just when she did… He took it away. He didn’t forbid her to leave, but he’d be watching her, she knew.  
  
          The next time she went to Maleficent he’d have her followed… And when he learns what she did… They would all put her through hell.  
  
          She was left with nothing once again. Desperate to find a way to sneak passed his guards and to the one place where she was actually safe. How ironic that was… In an impenetrable fortress, right in the home of the most feared sorceress in the land, in the lair of a dragon, she was so much safer, more protected than between the walls of her so called home. And she longed to be able to be there once more.  
  
          But she couldn’t think right now. It was all too much. Now she could only cry. Cry and hope that she’d have an opportunity soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't expect high praise for this, I know it's a horrible thing to go through... 
> 
> I promise the next ones will be slowly moving toward the better. This whole story will be eventually about happiness.
> 
> Regardless, I'd like to know what you think of this chapter...


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent is tired of waiting and decides that if Regina isn't going to come to her, she would travel to her castle instead, only to find out that her friend has been in a far darker situation than she ever imagined.

          Ten days passed since that terrible night. Ten days she had breakfast with them and then spent her day with Snow, taking her to rides sometimes and coming back for dinner. But that didn’t mean she gave up.  
  
          She went out alone twice. And twice she was followed. They kept away, trying to remain hidden, but out in the open fields, they were quite obvious. She knew they would report back to him, tell him what she did. So she trained with Rocinante, as if they were alone. And when she went back, she could see him smiling more than usual, being cheerful at the table.  
  
          Regina was smart. She never brought the subject up again, never asked about the guards that followed her, as if she didn’t know they ever did so in the first place. But she watched him as much as he watched her, reading him. He was starting to believe her. And she almost tasted her freedom again. She’d have to be more careful, of course, visit the Forbidden Fortress less… But she’d be free to do so. She just had to be patient.  
  
          Never the less, every night she thought of Maleficent and the two weeks they had together and how wonderful it was to have a friend. One that supported her. Oh, how she longed to see her again, to gaze in the beautiful blue eyes and feel the gentle hands caress her face. She wanted to hear the woman’s voice, once so sharp and cutting… Except it wasn’t like that anymore. It was kind. Just like the woman herself. And she missed their lessons too, the huge library with high ceilings and all the times they laughed together while drinking wine.  
  
          Oh how she wished she could have that now…  
  
                                                                                                                    *        *        *  
  
          Maleficent was worried. Her adorable little queen, once so eager to visit her, now kept away. For ten days now, she woke early, waiting for her friend. But Regina never came.  
  
          At first the dragon thought she might need some space, some time alone… But now she was worried. The brunette never even said a word, never mentioned she might be gone. In the horrible scenarios in her head, she imagined the king found out about Regina’s visits, and she couldn’t bear the thought of that despicable man hurting her… And there was also the voice that told her that perhaps the brunette didn’t want to be here anymore, that maybe this was her way of saying goodbye.  
  
          She couldn’t stand not knowing. It was torture to wait any longer. So when night came she readied herself, swallowing her pride and the fear that Regina might not want to see her at all and flew out. It was better to know.  
  
          When she reached the castle she shifted again. Her human form was far more convenient and easier to hide than the dragon… Then she waited, till the humans inside became quiet and the busy halls and rooms dimmed their lights. That was her time.  
  
          Her scepter hit the ground and the purple magic spread out like a wave, washing over everything and putting everyone to sleep. She did it again. And then a third time, making sure her spell would be successful and she wouldn’t be discovered and when she was satisfied, she walked inside, completely careless. Every soul in the castle was in a deep sleep. All but one.  
  
          Maleficent needn’t look for the queen. She focused on the brunette, her energy, the memories they had and the bond they shared and her magic lead her right where she needed to go. She found herself in front of a wooden door.  
  
          She knew knocking would be pointless, Regina wouldn’t open and pushing the doors and invading her room would be disrespectful. Yet her choices were limited.  
  
          She teleported herself inside the chamber, her eyes searching for the girl. The dragon had no intention to pry, so she tried not to look around too much while she scanned the room for her friend. She easily spotted Regina on her bed. She wasn’t asleep yet, merely dozing. Maleficent had no fault for that. It seemed the brunette was simply tired.  
  
          She looked peaceful, the blonde thought as she walked closer and she gently sat on the bed, barely disturbing the covers as she did so. A part of her didn’t want to wake the girl, feeling self-conscious to invade her home and then interrupt her rest. So she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
\- Wake up, my sweet. – She whispered softly, watching in silent amusement as the brunette’s brows furrowed.  
  
          She looked… Cute. All confused and sleepy. She was like a child, being woken in the early morning. She was quite adorable and the dragon took a moment to appreciate her innocence, while Regina fully woke and opened her eyes.  
  
          She was so surprised to see Maleficent that a part of her believed it was a dream.  
  
\- Maleficent? - She asked, voice full of hope. She really didn’t want this to be a dream. She wanted this to be real. The woman was her only escape. And she needed that.  
\- Well, hello there, dear. – The blonde responded and moved away some of the hair on Regina’s face.  
  
          When the young queen felt the caress, she realized she wasn’t dreaming at all and she jolted up, both because of the shock and because she remembered they weren’t in the Forbidden Fortress, they weren’t alone. Maleficent had come to Leopold’s castle. If they were seen… It could mean a horrible fate for them both.  
  
\- What are you doing here? They’d execute us if they find you here! - It was nothing more than a whisper, but her agitation was obvious.  
  
          Maleficent only smiled. Making the girl worry even more.  
  
\- Nice to see you too, Regina. – Her voice was even and calm, as always.  
\- Maleficent! – The brunette was starting to panic, fear seeping into her. The dragon could see  
  
 she was almost terrified.  
\- Don’t worry, my darling. I wouldn’t put you at risk. No one in this castle would discover us, because there isn’t a single soul awake, to do so.  
\- What do you mean they’re not awake? Did you curse everyone? – Regina was beside herself, beyond reason and rational thinking.  
  
          Maleficent flashed her a smile. Subtle, but mischievous none the less.  
  
\- Yes. – She answered simply and shortly. It was the truth after all. She did put this entire castle to sleep. – But unlike Aurora, they would wake. In the morning, all they’ll know is that they suddenly felt very tired and had a wonderful night of rest.  
  
          The brunette relaxed at that. The two of them were safe. And alone. Just as before. And the thought of that made it very easy for her to fall back into her calm state of comfort and bliss she felt, whenever Maleficent was with her.

          Then she realized the blonde was in her bedroom. On her bed… And Regina felt very shy. This woman, this beautiful, strong, powerful woman, that she admired so much, was in her bedchambers. Her most personal space. She came all this way here and she put the entire castle to sleep, just to see her. And she was touched by the kindness and her heart practically melted. Yet she had no clue as to the reason behind this visit.  
  
\- Mal… Why are you here? – She asked suddenly, searching the older woman’s face. She didn’t mean to offend her friend, but she was curious.  
\- Why, I wanted to see you of course. You haven’t visited in a while. – The words were true. She would never lie. Not to Regina. But admitting she cared as deeply as she did was quite scary for her, after her past. It was the right choice for now. Why burden the girl, anyway?  
  
          The young brunette frowned. She wanted to see Maleficent. Very much. But circumstances were what they were. And for once she wanted to explain. Share what happened to her, why she needed to stay away.  
  
\- I… - Her voice shook at the memory. – I was late. I missed dinner and he got angry and jealous. He waited for me here, asking if I was alone… - The mere memory of that night made her body shiver. – He has me followed, Mal! I can’t get away from all the watchful servants and guards, telling him about my every move. – The desperation came off of her in waves and Maleficent could hardly bare it. – I had to stay away! I didn’t want to. But I had to. So he wouldn’t find out that I’ve been coming to you… - Tears started to roll down her face now. The girl could hardly hold them back long enough to speak, even though her words were rushed.  
  
          This place had become her prison now, the dragon realized. All the luxury in this room couldn’t hide that it was nothing more than a comfortable cell.  
  
\- Please tell me you’re not mad at me for missing our lessons! – Regina said, the tears pouring freely down her cheeks. She wasn’t even trying to hide them.  
\- It’s ok, my sweet. I don’t blame you. – Maleficent responded, her gentle hand resting on the brunette’s shoulder.  
  
          She meant to calm her friend. She so wanted to be a comfort for the girl, now that she knew the true extent of her torment. But the caress was received with a painful hiss and instantly, the little queen pulled away, covering the spot with her own hand, her scared brown eyes, now looking apologetically at the dragon.  
  
          That little gesture was enough to make the dragon’s blood boil with rage and her palms twitched with the desire to walk out of that room and end him with her bare hands. He didn’t just trap her here. He hurt her! And Maleficent was furious. Regina had told her many things, the whole story of her life and how she got to where she is now. But she never said he did this to her. She never uttered a word of the pain he caused her.  
  
\- Did he do this to you? – She asked. Her voice was low, a dangerous growl. Regina had never heard the blonde speak that way… The dragon’s voice was never menacing. – Just say the word and I’ll return every blow, my little darling. – Her eyes were dark, a perfect reflection of her thoughts as she looked at the broken girl, who still sobbed quietly.  
\- He didn’t… - Regina uttered. – At least… Not _this_ way…  
  
          The brunette didn’t say more. She couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to explain. But she didn’t have to. Maleficent understood. And the notion of him touching Regina made her sick. She never saw him, but she knew he was an old man, perhaps as old as the girl’s own father. She couldn’t imagine the horror, the humiliation her friend must have gone through. And the desire to rip him apart only grew. Her knuckles started turning white as she squeezed her hands in fists and her eyes glowed green with the magic that threatened to break free. But she could see the girl crying. Regina needed her now. So she put the thought aside… For now… She had to focus on the young girl and her broken expression, on the hot tears in her eyes and on her cheeks as she sat on the bed and hugged herself like a frightened child.  
  
\- Let me see. – She offered softly, not approaching Regina without permission, not wanting to add to her agitation. She had been forced enough.  
  
          But the brunette was fast falling into a dark space, nervously looking around, starting to perceive everything that surrounded her as a threat. She would be lost soon. Lost in agony and fear. There would be no consoling her then. Maleficent had to do something. Her heart broke at the sight of her like this, consumed by pain and branded by misery.  
  
          The brunette was so much more than her horrible fate, more than the people that kept her down. She could be great one day. Unstoppable. Happy. And the dragon wanted that for her. Wanted to help.  
  
          So despite the fact that Regina said nothing, the blonde moved closer, embracing her gently. And the little queen struggled. She dreaded the notion that Maleficent saw her this way, that after this, she’d be nothing but a victim in her friend’s eyes. She tried to pull away. God, she didn’t want to! All she really wanted was to let herself be cradled by the strong, warm hands of the dragon sorceress. But how could she allow herself such weakness.  
  
          Fortunately for them both, Maleficent didn’t let her go. She held the girl tightly, until her body stilled and then completely relaxed in the embrace. The blonde stroked her hair softly then, allowing Regina to nestle against her. She wasn’t hugging herself anymore, she wasn’t afraid. She was sad…  
  
          An hour later, when Regina finally calmed and pulled away, Maleficent tried again, this time more subtly, not wanting to upset her anew. She took the girl’s hand gently and held it, searching the dark brown eyes.  
  
\- Tell me what happened, darling girl. – She said softly. – Did he hurt you?  
  
          She knew the answer already and it pained her to have to bring it up. She didn’t need confirmation, she needed for Regina to allow herself to talk about it with a person that would never judge or blame her.  
  
\- He always does! – The younger woman responded. – He never cares, Mal. He just keeps taking and taking… And he’s so rough with me! It hurts so much. I can’t take any more of this. – She was crying again. But she didn’t care anymore. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. – And afterword he just goes to sleep! – She exclaimed. – While I try to wash away his filth, he sleeps! While I’m left bruised and bleeding, he lies comfortably in his bed! And I’m sick of it.  
  
          She sobbed openly now, as Maleficent stroked her hair for a while, before she pulled Regina closer again and held her.  
  
          Her heart was breaking and it pounded in her chest while her head filled with thoughts of vengeance and blood. She wanted to make him suffer for what he did to the brunette, she wanted him to know the same unbearable pain Regina went through. She wanted him broken and torn apart. She craved to show him the true meaning of agony, unyielding and unending. While her friend wept, she dreamt of feasting on his flesh… He’d taste salty, like all the evil ones did. His meat would tear so easily from the bone. He would be a meal to be savored, she knew. But the vengeance wasn’t for her to take. As much as she wanted to punish him, that was not for her to decide. She was meant to be Regina’s teacher, a guide… A friend. So she held on tightly, until the brunette calmed again.  
  
\- Thank you. – Regina whispered while she brushed away her tears.  
  
          The girl didn’t move away, so neither did Maleficent. That’s how she saw it, the scratches and the bruised skin. Her warm blue eyes filled with tears at the sight of it, knowing they weren’t the only ones. She couldn’t imagine the despair Regina must have gone through to do such a thing to herself. But she sympathized and she didn’t want her friend to suffer for his wrongs.  
  
          She cradled the brunette in her arms again and focused. She hadn’t done this in a while. It turned out easier than she expected, though. Placing both her hands on Regina’s shoulders, she allowed her magic to surround the girl, slowly healing her. She couldn’t bring herself to ask where the hurt places were, so she just let her magic stream freely over the smaller body, washing away all traces of pain, every wound, even the smallest of cuts. She wouldn’t miss a single spot. She wouldn’t allow her little friend to suffer.  
  
          Regina felt the magic instantly, but it took her some time before she realized what Maleficent was doing. It became quite clear when her whole body started to tingle with the effect. In just a few moments she felt healthier than ever. And it had a relaxing effect too, allowing her sore muscles some much needed relief.  
  
\- Thank you. – She breathed out again, leaning further into the embrace.  
  
          Regina didn’t know what it was about the dragon that made her feel so at ease, what it was that made her trust this woman and feel safe in her arms… But she knew that the hot body against her and the smell of moonflowers, mixed with the blonde’s own, was everything she needed to feel cared for. Right in this moment, all she could think  about was getting to feel more of Maleficent, getting to enjoy the feeling of slender fingers moving through her hair, down her back, getting to feel that heat envelop her as the dragon whispered in her ear…  
  
          It was strange to have such desires. They weren’t necessarily sexual and yet they felt obscene. The thought of it made her blush. Her little private fantasy.  
  
          It made her feel giddy to know she could think of such things at any moment, even as she was being held by Maleficent herself, and no one would know. And despite her amusement, she knew it was mostly innocent. And that was normal… Wasn’t it? Didn’t women feel this way with their friends all the time? She never had friends when she was growing up. But it felt normal.  
  
\- Mmmm, I could stay this way all night. – Regina murmured with an appreciative sigh.  
  
          But the words made the dragon sorceress shift. She had been lost in thought as well and now she told herself she needed to get them out of bed and somewhere outside, so she could cheer Regina up. If she stayed, her thoughts would lead her on a very different path and it wasn’t time to indulge in such fantasies.  
  
\- I’m enjoying it too, dear one, but it’s time to get up. – She answered just as softly.  
\- Why? – Came the confused question as Regina tried to nestle even closer, in an attempt to keep the blonde from moving.  
  
          It was sweet, the dragon knew. She really did feel just as good. But being locked away wouldn’t help the sweet girl in the slightest.  
  
\- Because the night is young and while my spell holds… We could do as we please. We could go out. – She explained. – Wouldn’t that be good? Or we could use coal to draw on the faces of the guards and servants. Wouldn’t that be fun?  
  
          At first the idea came to Maleficent as a joke, but now that she thought about it, it sounded quite fun. But Regina scrunched her nose.  
  
\- That would be hard to explain. – She reminded. – But where would we go? – The girl asked, as she turned just enough to look at the blonde.  
  
          She was as beautiful as always. The night softened her features somehow. She was dressed in a simple white gown and a dark gray cloak, the clothes covering her body almost completely, exposing only her neck and a small part of her chest. She reminded the queen of a fair maiden, with her golden curls free and her blue eyes so mesmerizingly beautiful, full pink lips stretched in a gentle smile.  
  
          How could someone so powerful and dangerous look… Harmless. But then again Regina knew her friend rarely wished to cause harm. She was peaceful and as long as you don’t provoke her, she wouldn’t just attack. Perhaps that’s why she was so misunderstood and famed to be evil. If you do cross her, nothing will stand in her way. And Aurora was a good example of just that.  
  
\- Anywhere you want to go, little one. – Maleficent responded and “booped” Regina’s nose. For some reason spoiling the girl made her feel good and right now, the brunette needed it.  
\- But how will we get back in time? – She asked without thinking.  
  
          Maleficent arched an eyebrow.  
  
\- Haven’t I told you not to think like an ordinary mortal, darling? – She asked amused. – You… Will come back on the back of a dragon, of course.  
  
          Regina smiled at the notion. Just how lucky she was to have this woman.  
  
\- Just take me away, Mal. Wherever you want.  
\- Well then… - The blonde stood up and extended her hand slowly. – I think I know just the place.  
  
          The young girl didn’t hesitate even for a moment. She took the hand and rose from the bed. But after a glance from Maleficent, she knew she would need different clothes.  
  
\- You can’t go out in a nightgown, however. – The dragon said as she sized up the brunette. Regina could only blush. But after a wave of the blonde’s hand, she was fully dressed in brand new clothes. Her pants and boots were made from black leather. They fit her perfectly and yet allowed her to move freely. Maleficent had also given her a long black coat and underneath it she had a white shirt.  
  
          At the sight of her, the dragon smiled and tilted her head to the side, watching her appreciatively.  
  
\- It’s not exactly my first choice, but… It will do. We want you comfortable after all.  
\- Oh, it’s perfect! – The brunette exclaimed. And that was more than enough for the dragon. If the girl was happy, so was she.  
  
          In fact she seemed very satisfied with herself and her work and she offered her hand to Regina once more. When the brunette took it, she led the way, pushing the double doors with her magic as they walked out. The young queen look regal in her new outfit and for a moment Maleficent felt sorry she couldn’t show her off. She was a magnificently beautiful girl and black suited her.  
  
          As they walked the silent halls and then outside, every guard they encountered was asleep. Some were leaning against walls, others were fallen to the ground. They all slept deeply, not even moving as the two women walked passed them.  
  
\- What if they wake? – Regina sked, still a little worried.  
\- They can’t. Not until sunrise.  
\- Won’t they find it strange? That they all fell asleep.  
\- They will. But they have no way to prevent it and for now, it will get you out unnoticed. All you have to do is pretend to have been asleep like all the rest.  
\- So are we going to the Forbidden Fortress to study? – The brunette asked as they walked through the court yard.  
\- Oh, no. It’s too beautiful an evening to waste on books. I’ll give you some so you could study. But for now… We’re going to fly. And I’ll show you something beautiful.  
  
          After her words Maleficent turned into her dragon form once more and lowered her body so Regina could climb on her back and they flew away.  
  
          It was wonderful outside, Regina realized. The air was warm, filled with the scent of trees and fresh grass. Maleficent flew low, low enough for her friend to gaze at the wondrous view beneath them. This whole land was a sight for sore eyes. It remained untouched by human hand as nature flourished, it was filled with rivers and lakes, valleys, endless forests and seas, all filled with creatures, some magical, some not… This whole place was the perfect mixture between magical and ordinary. A realm to be admired. And she wanted to show Regina every corner of it. The poor girl had seen so little of what was actually here. But Maleficent would change that. One step at a time, she would take her away from the darkness and into a new life. A life the brunette girl chose for herself. One she wanted and she was happy with.  
  
          They flew for a little over an hour, taking in the glory of the Enchanted Forest, until Maleficent landed on a hill, high in the mountains and after Regina got off, she turned into her human self.  
  
\- Where are we? – The brunette asked, looking curiously around. The night covered almost everything, leaving little to be seen from the wonders below and the girl could really see anything that made the place special… Apart from a cave.  
\- You’ll see soon enough. – The dragon sorceress promised and stepped closer to Regina, taking her hand.  
  
          Maleficent snapped her fingers and they moved. In an instant, they were somewhere else. It was still a dark place, but a faint glow surrounded them from every possible angle now. She didn’t really need to touch the girl to teleport them, but she didn’t want to scare her friend and the little touched kept her grounded.  
  
          Sensing the change in location, Regina hurried to look around. And what she found was a sight beyond words. They were inside the cave. Or so she guessed. And it was filled with crystals. Some were small, no bigger than a sand grain, like glitter, rubbed over the walls. But some were huge, massive stones, bigger than any she’d ever seen in her life. And they all glowed in the dark, providing light. Most were blue, but others glowed in purple or dark-red. The colors created intricate designs, spiraling over the walls and ceiling. And oh, if that were all… At the very end of the tunnel water gathered in a pool. From somewhere outside water flowed down, trickling in the pool she was now seeing. It played with the colors of the crystals, mirroring them and dispersing even more light. The whole place seemed like something made of dreams and she couldn’t even blink.  
  
\- Oh, Mal… It’s… I have no words. – She breathed out, not tearing her gaze away.  
\- I know. – Maleficent responded. She never really let go of Regina’s hand, so she just gently pulled her. Regina never bothered to look where they were going, too preoccupied with following patterns. She trusted the dragon.  
  
          The blonde guided her younger friend near the water, but while they walked Regina suddenly stumbled. She never looked where she was going, stepping blindly and now she almost fell. If it wasn’t for the dragon’s firm grip, she would have fallen on the floor, face first.  
  
\- Aw! – She exclaimed in pain and forced herself to look down for a bit. And she noticed that her little incident had chipped a small bit of red crystal that now lay on the stone floor.  
  
          Maleficent followed her gaze and saw the same. Regina never saw it, but the blonde smiled and almost sighed.  
  
\- Take it. – She encouraged.  
  
          The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion. Why would the dragon tell her to take it? It was probably very expensive, but she knew better than that. She didn’t care for riches and neither did Maleficent. Or at least she had no need for them. The blonde sorceress sighed at the expression on Regina’s face. She would need to explain this and she so hoped not to have to.  
  
\- This place has… Special properties. It’s been said that a person’s inner desires and hopes become bare here. And over there, that pool… It’s called The Pool of Dreams.  
  
          The brunette looked even more confused now. She thought her friend wanted to show her the beauty of this place, but it seemed it was more than that.  
  
\- Why are we here, Mal? – Regina asked out right.  
  
          Maleficent sighed. Even now, her friend doubted her and it made her heart ache. But she explained regardless, hiding her pain behind a soft little smile.  
  
\- It’s not a coincidence that that crystal chipped off. It’s a gift, Regina. To you. A sign that better things are instore for you. You see, there are no loose gems here. And no axe or hammer can pry them off. And yet if you find any and throw them in that pool, it insures good fortune. A dream of yours coming true. – She told the girl, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She truly did hope for the best. – Take it. – She encouraged once more. – Throw it in the water. Claim your dream.  
  
          Regina bent down slowly, picking up the small gem and rolling it in her palm. It appeared flawless, glowing strongly, just like the rest of them. She made a few steps toward the water while Maleficent watched with a genuine smile.  
  
\- Mal… Why didn’t you tell me why you brought me here? – She asked. She still held the crystal, standing near the water. She didn’t understand why her friend didn’t explain sooner. Yes, she was quite happy at the news, but… She wished she had known.  
  
          Maleficent came closer, right beside her in fact and then lowered herself, sitting gracefully on a rock.  
  
\- Sit with me for a moment, Regina.  
  
          The brunette did. She sat next to the blonde, turning her body so she could face her friend.  
\- I didn’t tell you for a few reasons. You see, this place can sense intentions, your inner motives. If I told you what this place did or what it meant, it might have changed your perception. When you want to pry your wishes out of here, they become unobtainable. That’s why no tool would ever pry a crystal off the walls. I wanted you to come with a clear mind and heart, so you might get your best chance.  
  
          Regina listened carefully. And suddenly she felt bad. She treated her friend with mistrust, when she had nothing but the best intentions in mind for her. And she wanted to apologize, but a simple sorry felt far from enough. Tonight Maleficent had comforted her, took a great risk just to see her, even more, the dragon took her away from the castle, took her pain away and brought her here, the most magical of places. Suddenly she felt cruel to have reacted the way she did.  
  
\- Maleficent, I’m so sorry. – The brunette whispered, her eyes filling with tears. – You’ve been nothing but good to me and yet I doubted you.  
  
          The dragon sorceress nodded her head, accepting the apology.  
  
\- I can understand. I never told you the true meaning of this cave. But I need you to understand, if I have told you and nothing happened here… I didn’t want you to be disappointed. Without this knowledge you would have just enjoyed the beauty of the cave, taking away a precious memory with you. Why burden you with expectation? – Maleficent said and covered Regina’s hand with her own. – But now you do know. And that gem… It means you’d have your hopes turned into reality. And I want nothing more for you, my dear girl.  
  
          Regina teared up again. She felt overwhelmed. By Maleficent, by her devotion and her unending support. This woman helped her time and time again, she gave her hope and strength… And the brunette had no way to repay her, nothing to offer. So she stood up and closed the distance between them, hugging the dragon and holding her. For as long as she could, she held on, until every part of her body started to hurt from the position she was in. And Maleficent felt her discomfort, but she fast realized the girl wanted the contact.  
  
\- Sit beside me, little one. – She whispered to Regina, patting her back.  
\- Will you hold me, Mal? – The girl asked, still not letting go.  
\- Of course. – She agreed with great amount of personal satisfaction.  
  
          Maleficent spread her legs, leaving enough space for Regina to sit between them and she hugged the girl from behind. Regina wanted to say “Thank you”, but she knew that could never be enough. No words would be. So she stood as close as she could, occasionally glancing at the blonde and held her hand, hoping that the look in her eyes would speak for her. That maybe Maleficent would understand, the way she always has.  
  
          Neither of them spoke for a long time. Words could only ruin the precious moment. What they shared in that cave, away from the world, went beyond simple words, it was more powerful than any speeches or declarations. It was a promise. That they would be there for each other. That they would move forward stronger. A promise that this could last.  
  
          When came time to leave, Regina stood reluctantly. She glanced at the blood-red crystal in her hand. She dared not to hope. She knew Maleficent didn’t lie. That her words will become reality. But she was scared to believe it just yet. So she let the small stone roll off her palm and into the clear blue water.  
  
          The dragon stood too. She stepped at the edge of the pool and looked down, smiling softly at the notion of the little gem Regina just dropped. She couldn’t see it, but that’s not what mattered. And after a final glance, she moved away, not looking back… Never noticing the purple crystal that rolled from beneath her shoes and into the water…  
  
  
                                                                                                              *        *        *  
  
          When they arrived at the castle, they hid in Regina’s room. The poor girl was tired from the trip, from not getting any sleep and she now longed to rest.  
  
          Maleficent changed her clothes again, giving the brunette her nightgown back and used her magic to bring some books as well. Two of them actually. She gave them to Regina as they parted.  
  
\- Read these when you can, dear. – She whispered. The sun was rising and she didn’t know who might have awoken or who may hear them, so she was cautious.  
\- I will. – The girl promised, trying not to look worried, not to give away the obvious question that rang in her head. When was she going to see Maleficent again?  
  
          But then again, when did she ever had to ask? The dragon always seemed to know what was on her mind, when she needed something, and now wasn’t an exception.  
  
\- I’ll be back in two days, sweet girl. – She whispered gently and stroked the long black curls. – Go rest now, little one. Save your energy.  
  
          And with those words and one last stroke, she disappeared into smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ^^ I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know it's still pretty dark, but I wanted it to end with a note of hopefulness.  
> Sooo... What do you think? I'd love to know what are your thoughts on my story, should I keep it up or just leave it... I haven't tried that big of a project and I can see at least 20 more chapters, but... I'm not sure. 
> 
> Anyway... Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)


	9. Surprise

          Regina barely slept after Maleficent left. It had been just two hours since she went to bed, when a servant girl walked in loudly. The queen only growled at the noise and pulled the covers more tightly around herself.   
  
\- Go away! – She said, half-angered, half-tired.  
  
          The girl only now noticed the sleeping queen on the bed, too preoccupied with thoughts of her chores for the day and she was startled by the voice.   
  
\- Oh, Your majesty, you’re still in bed! But breakfast is already on the table, the king and the princess are waiting!  
  
          Regina scoffed. How could someone be this perky in the morning and that excited about breakfast was beyond her.  
  
\- Go tell them I’m not feeling well. I’m most grieved that I wouldn’t be able to join my beloved family for breakfast, but looking forward to lunch, when I’ll hopefully feel better.   
  
          She knew damn well it was a lie, but she wanted to sleep. She was never hungry in the morning anyway. Besides, she couldn’t possibly miss much… She’d watch Leopold and Snow eat, while he spoiled the girl relentlessly. Her presence was far from needed.  
  
\- But, Your Majesty, the king said he has an announcement he wanted to share with his family, before he tells the court. – The girl insisted. Her voice gave away that she was anxious, worried perhaps that Regina might get angry at her for pressing the matter further.   
  
          But the brunette queen had no time to pay attention to that now. She had her own problems to deal with. She had no idea what that announcement was. And she hated not knowing. Last night Maleficent had put the whole castle to sleep. What if he thought that they were under attack? What precautions could he take, to prevent such a thing from happening again?   
  
          She jolted out of bed and began to dress, not even paying attention to the girl that stood in the middle of the room and discretely averted her eyes.   
  
          Regina tried to be as fast as she could, but she was quite late and when she arrived in the dining room, Leopold and Snow were almost finished with their meal.  
  
\- Ah, My Queen. Nice of you to join us. – He greeted her warmly. He looked sincere and quite happy for once.  
\- Regina! – Snow exclaimed and wiggled out of her chair, running up to her and embracing her tightly.  
  
          And as always, the brunette returned the embrace with a gentle smile and held on. She was conflicted. A part of her wanted to hate the girl. It was her fault that Daniel died. By breaking her promise, she sealed his fate and condemned Regina to misery. And yet the girl loved her. She seemed so happy when Regina would pay attention to her. When her step-mother took her out for rides or read to her while they sat together in the library, the young princess glowed from adoration. And that made Regina question her own feelings toward the girl. But despite them, she was nothing but loving. In fact, she could never bring herself to be cruel to Snow or push her away. She was just a child after all. She knew, better than anyone, how horrible it was to live with a mother who was always cold and rough.  
  
          But forgiveness was not something Regina had in her. Not when it came to the death of her beloved. And they all had a part to play.   
  
\- Oh, I would have joined you sooner. – She said and “booped” Snow’s nose playfully. She noticed the gesture and how it reminded her of what Maleficent had done last night, realizing she must have learned it from her. – But I wasn’t feeling well at all. I only managed to get out of bed because I heard you have news.  
  
          Leopold opened his mouth to speak, but the princess beat him to it.   
  
\- Regina, are you ill? But father said he’d take us to a hunt!  
  
          That took the queen aback. She had no idea he planned such a thing. But it was good news. It meant he didn’t know or didn’t think much of last night’s incident. But she soon realized that this wasn’t any better than him discovering that last night they were all put under a spell!  
  
\- A hunt, My King? – She asked, trying to hide some of her agitation.  If he made her ride through the woods, while he and his men hunted, she’d miss her next meeting with Maleficent. The dragon wouldn’t even know why she was gone!  
\- Yes! – He exclaimed in a cheerful delight and raised his cup, before bringing it to his lips. – I had the most intriguing dream last night. I was on a hunt and I speared the largest boar I’ve ever seen! It was a good sign, My Queen! It symbolized prosperity for the kingdom. An omen! And I have every intention to make it come true.  
  
          He believed his words completely and he took large gulps of his cup.  
  
\- A dream? – She arched an eyebrow. Since when could he read the meaning of dreams, let alone prophesize omens based on them? She wanted to laugh at the notion. But she also wondered, could Maleficent have done this? Made him dream of his foolish hunt, so he’d leave the castle. – It’s intriguing indeed.   
\- Quite so. I’m taking all the noblemen at court and half the castle guards. We’re leaving for seven days. And when we return, I’d have the boar’s head as a trophy and we’ll all feast on its meat at the ball for my birthday! Isn’t it a marvelous occasion for cheers, My Queen?  
  
          He really was in the best of moods and she smiled as bright as she could. When he was preoccupied, he’d have no time or desire to bother her. Even if it meant she’d have to endure everyone for seven days.  
  
\- But do tell me. Are you truly unwell? I’d hate for our hunt to be cut short.  
  
          Of course, he’d be more worried about his stupid hunt than concerned for her! Why was she not surprised? But on this particular occasion, it was good news for her. The man gave her a way out! She could stay behind, cloaked in the pretense of illness and have the castle to herself. For a week, she’d be able to see Maleficent and not worry about him.  
  
\- Oh, I woke up so weak, this morning, My King. All my muscles are sore and I have this terrible pain in my head and my stomach.  
  
          She had lost track of just how many lies she had told today. But if it meant time away from him, she was willing.  
  
          His eyes flickered at the mention of weakness and stomach pain. Could she really be pregnant? It was a possibility. And to have another child… Nothing would make him happier. And Regina would make a delightful mother. He disliked her for many reasons. He found her dull, too fragile, too docile. Like the life was drained out of her. But she did so well with Snow and what made his princess happy, made him feel that way too.  
  
\- Should we fetch the doctor, Regina? – Snow asked while she still held her hand, her eyes looking up in concern.   
\- Oh, no, I’ll be just fine. I’m sure I just need some rest. – The queen argued, gently pulling Snow closer.  
  
          Leopold smiled even wider. He really did like seeing them together.  
  
\- Nonsense, Regina. – He chimed in. – We’ll call him right away. We’ll make sure he takes care of you while we’re gone.  
  
          And just like that, she knew she had succeeded. They’d leave, hopefully soon, and she’d have a few moments to breathe. Enduring the clumsy old man they called a doctor, was a small price to pay for a week of freedom.   
  
\- When are you departing? – She asked, trying to sound concerned. – Won’t I be well enough to join you till then? – She faked a saddened tone.   
  
          She had no desire whatsoever to be near them, but faking her interest was a necessity. If she didn’t even try, when he so obviously offered an escape from the gloomy castle, it would appear suspicious, raising the question why would she want to stay behind so much?   
  
\- We’re leaving tomorrow. – He announced. – But you should stay and rest. In the forest there would be no one to offer help, should your illness worsen. And that way, you’d be heathy for the ball.   
  
          Regina bowed her head in acceptance, internally thanking all the gods that she chose to lie this morning.  
  
\- Go rest now, My Queen. I’ll send the doctor up to your chambers.  
  
          Regina bowed once more, choosing to leave while he gave her the opportunity.  
  
          When she left, Leopold himself sighed in relief. He no more wanted her there, than she wanted to go. And a hunt was no place for the fussing’s of a woman. This was for him and his men. A carriage and a few servants would be more than enough to prepare food and take care of Snow while he was away from the camp. This would be a glorious affair, he was certain. A hunt to be spoken of for years to come. Regina had no place there.  
  
  
                                                                                                                        *        *        *  
  
  
          Regina spent the rest of her day in bed. After the visit from the doctor, who after hearing her complaints deemed her sick and unable to travel, she slept. The man was a complete moron, if he couldn’t see she was perfectly fine. She’d never felt better actually. Whatever that spell did, it made her feel heathier than ever. But then again, he didn’t need to know that. The more they thought she was unwell, the better.  
  
          She spent the afternoon reading the books Maleficent gave her. They were both quite small, so she went through both. The first one was a long, but very concrete guide to teleportation and the various ways to do it. Whether to move objects, or living beings, including one’s self. The second one appeared to be written by the dragon herself, explaining the ingredients needed and the variations on her sleeping curse and how they could be used. From putting someone into a peaceful rest, to comatose conditions, and of course, the curse she used on Briar and Aurora. The one that not only keeps the victim asleep, but also never aging. Frozen in time, with no escape. Forever.  
  
          Why the blonde chose those books, she didn’t know, but Regina made it a point to remember every recipe in that book, making sure to know every ingredient by name and how much you’d need.   
  
          In the beginning her teacher told her it’s too soon for such complicated spells… Had she persuaded the dragon, or did Maleficent have something special in mind? She’d have to wait to find that out.  
  
  
                                                                                                                     *        *        *  
  
  
          The next morning the castle positively buzzed with excitement. Carriages were filled with provisions, weapons were being sharpened, supplies gathered. From the break of dawn, almost all the men busied themselves with the preparations for the great hunt the king had announced.  
  
          At breakfast Regina insisted on going, claiming she was well enough, but the doctor, greedily eating at their table, wouldn’t hear of it, pronouncing her health fragile, claiming it was too dangerous for her in the forest and she secretly rejoiced.   
  
          As she saw the massive hunting party leave the castle walls, she closed the windows of her bedchambers and even pulled the blinds. She needed to plan the next few days very carefully. She knew well enough that this wasn’t just an opportunity to be alone, but a chance for her to go and visit her friend again and she wanted to make the most of her freedom, while she had it.  
  
         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ^^ 
> 
> Well... The whole chapter is pretty self-explanatory, so... I won't talk much about it... I'd rather have you talk, and tell me what you think :P Anything you'd like to say, good or otherwise is always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you liked it :P


	10. One more step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little magic lesson, before it's time for Maleficent to share some secrets of her own.

When night came, Regina had already planned everything, down to the smallest detail. She would fly away with Maleficent and spend the night in the sky and then they would return to the Forbidden Fortress, maybe sleep a little before a day of practicing magic in the library or the garden.   
  
While she thought of it, Regina smiled the whole time. She would have a wonderful day tomorrow, one full of excitement and joy. One free of her cares. For the next week, she would do as she pleases. There would be no one to stop her or follow her, no one to watch her every move. At least for one week she would be the true queen and the only ruler of her fate.   
  
Maleficent didn't disappoint her. When the sun went down, she prepared herself and flew out. In the darkness of the night she landed near the castle once more. And it looked quite different now. It appeared as if very few people were even inside. Less torches were lit, less rooms lighted. And that was odd. As if suddenly half the people just vanished. And that worried her. She wasn't exactly invited the first time she came here and if she has been discovered, they might have laid a trap, trying to capture her… She really hated not knowing. But either way she has a promise to keep, so she hit her scepter in the ground and the wave of purple magic spread out immediately.   
  
That gave her all the confidence she needed. Even if they waited for her, they wouldn't be awake to even see her, let alone try to hurt her. Regardless she took every precaution, making sure not to leave traces as she walked inside the castle walls.   
  
When she looked around she soon saw she was right. The guards were fewer in number, trying to watch over a bigger area. Well… They would have. If they were awake… And at the palace gates, stood a tall, muscular man. He had the markings of a general on his uniform. He was more than just a soldier… But why would Leopold leave his general to guard a gate? It made no sense. And unfortunately for her, when the spell hit, he fell asleep, leaning on that door. If she were to open it, he would fall and that could wake him. So she teleported herself instead. She already knew where Regina’s room was, so she didn’t need to try too hard to find the right place.  
  
          The brunette waited for her friend and when she saw the tall woman appear in the middle of her bedchambers, she was ecstatic, running up to the dragon sorceress and embracing her warmly.  
  
\- Oh, I could barely wait! It’s so good to see you again. – The younger woman exclaimed, still holding on.  
  
          Maleficent was surprised at the warm welcome, but she was very glad the little queen wanted to see her and genuinely enjoyed her company.  
  
\- It’s good to see you too, little one. – She responded smiling. She returned the hug a little hesitantly, but just as affectionately.   
  
          When Regina pulled away, she seemed radiant and happy.  
  
\- So, are we going to fly again? Where would we go? And what about tomorrow? Are we going to study or practice?  
  
          She was so excited, that she looked like a child that’s been promised a day of great adventure. Her eyes sparkled with emotion as she looked up at the older woman expectantly.  
  
\- Now, slow down, Regina. – Maleficent laughed. – What is going on? Why are there so few guards? And how come you could be gone all night and a whole day, without being missed? Has something happened?  
  
          The brunette looked at her confused. Till this very moment she believed her friend had done all this, creating Leopold’s dream, manipulating him into leaving… She had been so sure.  
  
\- You don’t know? – Regina asked. – I thought this was your doing.  
  
          Maleficent stood shocked.  
  
\- What’s happened? Regina, where is everyone?  
  
For a moment they both stood frozen in place, trying to make sense of the situation.   
  
\- The king… Snow, the court, half the guards, some servants… They all left this morning! Leopold announced a hunt, babbling about omens and giant boars…  
  
          The blonde sorceress arched an eyebrow. This was the most preposterous thing she’d ever heard. It made no sense, the girl didn’t either.  
  
\- And how exactly was this… Hunt… My doing?  
  
          The simple question told the queen everything she needed to know. She had hoped that the dragon did this for her, but it was very obvious that it was all a coincidence.   
  
\- After you left, Leopold woke from your spell, saying he dreamt of a hunt, of spearing a giant boar that brought prosperity and this morning they all left. I thought… Since it was your spell… Maybe… You showed him this, so he would leave?   
  
          Maleficent squinted her eyes for a moment, thinking about the spell and its possible connection. She knew it brought forth dreams, ones that would appeal most to the person. It’s how it kept the intended victim asleep. It gave them what they wanted to see.  
  
\- I can take only part of the credit, I’m afraid. – She explained with a thoughtful look that never really left her expression. – The spell is designed to show you what your heart desires most, thus luring you in and keeping you asleep. My magic gave him the means, but it was his dream. If you say he claimed this hunt would bring prosperity, and in his dream, he was the one to kill the animal, than he secretly wishes for glory, to be celebrated as the hero, who secured good fortune for his kingdom.   
  
          When Regina thought about it, the explanation made sense. It wasn’t a part of some grand masterplan, but it made him leave regardless. And that was good enough for her. Either way, she had Maleficent to thank for her moment of freedom.   
  
\- Well, it doesn’t matter how it happened. I’m free of him. For a week at least. And we can fly away! – The brunette was so happy, so full of hope. She had made so many wonderful plans for this week. Nothing had the power to get her down.   
  
          But Maleficent wasn’t satisfied just yet. She needed answers. Far more than she’d gotten. And she didn’t want to leave before she knew everything… Because something didn’t feel tight about this.  
  
\- And how come he left you behind? If he is suspicious of you, like you said, it would be smarter to take you with him. It’s far easier to keep an eye on you.  
\- I woke up late, because I was tired, I lied that I’m sick, to cover that I hadn’t slept and when our so called doctor came and heard my non-existent complaints… Well, I couldn’t make him take me if I begged on my knees.  
  
\- Such a clever girl. – Maleficent praised her. – You’ve won yourself some much needed rest.  
  
\- Yes! And now we can leave here. They all think I’m sick, so no one would think to bother me. When he’s gone, no one would even notice I’m not here.  
  
          Regina was so excited, she could hardly sit still. And the dragon was happy too. In their two weeks, when the girl visited every day, she grew fond of the company and the little queen. Their ten days apart hit her hard… Hard enough to consider going back to her beloved curse.  
  
          An opportunity to steal the brunette away, even for a short while sounded heavenly. But something inside her, told her it was a bad idea. She just didn’t know why yet.  
  
\- And this doctor, would he be checking in on you? Did he mention more visit in the days to come? Did he offer treatments? Isn’t he supposed to take care of you while the king is away?  
  
          The question caught Regina unprepared. She didn’t even think to ask. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of her days with Maleficent, she never considered that maybe Leopold left so easily without her, because he had the doctor to follow his wife. Maybe it’s why he so easily believed her complaints.  
  
\- He… - The brunette hesitated. She honestly didn’t know. – He never said anything. And I didn’t think to ask.  
  
          Regina felt like a fool. She made all those big plans, only to discover she forgot so many other details… She only thought of her own desires… And it caused her to make a mistake.  
  
\- What if he comes back tomorrow? What if he told others to follow me? – She was starting to panic now, walking across the room in a fast pace as she talked. She wore brown riding pants and boots and a white shirt. She was ready to leave… Only to realize she couldn’t.  
  
\- Regina, relax. – Maleficent stood in her path and held her shoulders firmly. – Sit. Let’s think rationally.  
  
\- Mal, I can’t stand this place. – The brunette exclaimed. The paranoia making her feel restless and uneasy… As if the walls themselves watched her. – I can’t stand this place. – She said. She couldn’t bring herself to push the hands on her away, but she desperately wanted out. Out of the castle, of that room, away from those people.  
  
\- Very well then. – The dragon agreed, trying not to let the girl’s worries take a hold of her as well. She had to be stable and rational, she had to be the one to keep her friend steady. – We’ll leave now. This place isn’t… Recommended for what I had planned anyway.  
  
\- Anywhere but here… Please, Mal.  
  
\- Let’s go then, sweet girl. - The dragon took hold of Regina’s hand and gently guided her.  
  
          But when they reached the door, Maleficent stopped. What if there were guards outside, just like the front gate? She teleported here, so she didn’t know. She preferred safety over taking a chance with something so important. And before Regina could open her mouth to form a question, she had already started teleporting them away.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
\- What’s wrong? – The queen asked confused when they stopped, but once she looked around she was no longer in her room but near the palace gates.  
  
\- That is. – The blonde said, pointing at the sleeping general. – I wasn’t sure if he left guards outside your door too.  
  
          The brunette looked at the man who has peaked her friend’s interest.  
  
\- Emilian? He’s Leopold’s right-hand man, I‘ve seen him train with the other soldiers. He can defeat five men at a time. He’s fierce in battle and the king favors him above all other men.  
  
\- Then why isn’t he hunting with the king and guarding the castle, like a lowly soldier? – Maleficent arched an eyebrow, taking a closer look.  
  
          Emilian, as Regina called him, was a very impressive man. He had a shortly trimmed, thick, black hair, high cheekbones and full lips. There was a small, but very obvious scar across his left eyebrow that looked like the result of a nasty fall. His beard was unshaved but still short. He was still a young man… But then again they were all young to her… This one was in his thirties, but his rough appearance made him look older.  
  
          His hands were covered in calluses, the way they were with all soldiers and it was obvious he was strong. Maleficent observed him curiously. He wasn’t the type of man that sleeps peacefully at night. Perhaps that’s why the sword on his belt wasn’t his only weapon. She could see at least three daggers too. The dragon could tell he was dangerous. A true warrior.  
  
\- I don’t know. – Regina responded, as they both observed him.  
  
\- Well, if he has the king’s trust… I would wager that he is the one who’s meant to follow you and report to Leopold.  
  
          The girl’s shoulders dropped at the words. How many spies did the king have? Was there a single soul in this wretched place that she didn’t have to protect herself from? Any person was a potential informant for him. They surrounded her, isolated her, making her feel like a caged animal, desperate to break free.  
  
          Maleficent noticed the change in the brunette. Her whole demeanor, her posture, her expressions… Her shoulders dropped, face covered with hair… Hidden. But her eyes… They spoke more than words could ever convey. Their light was gone. The only spark was tears. And the sorceress hated seeing her this way. So she hurried to teleport them away. Leaving the castle behind them and finding themselves at the proximity of a river. The sound of the water, mixed with the cool night air bringing the feeling of freshness, energizing them both.  
  
\- Come, Regina. – She gently placed her hand under the girls chin. – None of them can see you, no one will ever know. They have no power over you.  
  
\- Maybe now. But in the morning, when they wake, all eyes will follow me. It’s worse when he’s gone! If he’s here they pay attention to him and his needs. But now… Now all they’ll do is watch me. Like I’m meant to be some sort of sick entertainment! – The words just poured out of her, she couldn’t stop it if she tried. – I never wanted any of this, Mal! I never asked for this! I wanted a normal life, a family. I just wanted to be happy… - She needed to say this, she needed someone to know. Someone who would care for once. – Why does this always happen? Every time I try to have at least a piece of happiness for myself, I end up in an even worse situation. Sometimes I think that you were right! That I should have listened to you. Maybe I should give up and accept my fate.  
  
          The words were said in anger and frustration, Maleficent knew, but they still hit a soft spot, deep in her heart.  
  
          She wanted to ignore them. She knew when Regina got calm, she would feel differently, but she couldn’t wait till then.   
  
\- Now, you listen to me, Regna. – She tried her hardest to stay calm, not to show the true depth of her emotion, not to seem to aggressive. – When I said that, I was wrong. I was so consumed with my pain, my senses dulled by my curse, that I stopped being myself. You helped me then. You showed me that I can’t give up, that I stop fighting, then I can never achieve anything, that I will be reduced to what others make of me.  
  
\- But what can I really do, Mal? Even with magic, look at what he has on his side. All these people, the whole kingdom. Even my own mother sides with him!  
  
\- You’re not alone, Regina. You have me now. My friendship, my help… My protection. Always remember that.  
  
          The declaration coming from the dragon’s mouth was the last thing the young girl expected to hear. She never had anyone before. And the feeling of it, the sheer knowledge that she’s finally found someone who wanted to stay, filled her heart with hope again. It flickered at first, small and dim, but the more she thought about Maleficent and her words, the more it grew.  
  
          Just looking at the blonde made her feel like she could be victorious. Today she chose a very different outfit. She usually preferred short or sensual clothes, the kind that entice and seduce you. But now her dress was long, completely black, down to the gems and jewels on it. Her corset was made from black leather as well, tightly laced around her slim, muscular body. And she wore her horned head ornament too. The one that hid all her hair and made her look even taller.  
  
          The dress was sleeveless, allowing her to wear golden armbands around her biceps and golden bracelets too. Her arms looked very strong and even though she stood calm, holding her scepter, there was something scary and threatening about her. She could lead armies and conquer kingdoms, burn down worlds and topple gods…   
  
          Or so Regina thought as she stared in amazement. In her mind the dragon sorceress was the most powerful and alluring creature in this world. And she had her! There was nothing she couldn’t do with this woman at her side.   
  
          The mere thought of it made her want to wrap her hands around the woman and pull her down into a kiss. She wanted to know if those lips are searing hot, just as her hands. If she would taste sweet, because she certainly smelled that way… For a moment Regina wandered in Maleficent had the same cravings, if she wanted the brunette as well, if there was some part of this attraction that they shared… If she would kiss her back.  
  
          And as time passed, the moment filled with tension, with all the things eft unsaid between them, with the notion of a desire both consuming and so terribly wrong.  
  
          The dragon was a woman. How could she want her in this way? Would Maleficent push her away for it? Would she accept her? Would this change things between them? Would it bring them closer or tear them apart? She wished she had an answer to those questions that held her back. She wished she could voice them, instead of having to bear the silence. Talking to the dragon, their conversations brought them closer in the past. And now she hardly knew what to say. And she dreaded it.  
  
\- What are you thinking, dear girl? – Maleficent asked softly, taking a few steps closer.  
  
          She could see the little queen struggled with something, but she couldn’t quite guess what it was. And she hated not knowing.  
  
          Regina considered her answer for a moment. Could she be honest? She couldn’t quite tell. She knew Maleficent had other friends… Someone must have supplied her with food and wine in her days of isolation. And she knew about Briar Rose. But what turned them into enemies? What made the dragon turn on the woman and hate her so much that she could go to such extreme measures to hurt her and her family? What if Briar felt the way she herself did? What f she angered Maleficent with her advances? She needed answers. This friendship was too important to risk.  
  
\- Mal… - She gathered her courage and decided to ask. – What happened between you and Briar Rose? Why do you hate her and King Stefan?  
  
          Maleficent stiffened at the unexpected question. Regina had never asked before. And now, suddenly, she brought the panful memories of the past. And at such a time… When she had said the most joyous of things. It worried the dragon. What did her past with Briar had to do with the girl’s thoughts and why did she feel the need to hold something back? Especially after she had already shared her most painful experiences. What could be more personal than the king and what he does to her? What could be more frightening than her mother and the magic that she used to hurt her?  
  
          Maleficent stepped even closer, one of her hands lifting Regina’s chin to look in her eyes.  
  
\- Why are you asking this now, dear? What’s worrying you?  
  
          The brunette took a shaky breath. It was too late to back out now. But the idea that she might lose her only friend almost paralyzed her. She hardly got to know the dragon, it was too early to end. So she decided to bargain.  
  
\- But what if after I tell you, you no longer wish to be my friend? – She asked. – You and Briar were once close and yet, now you hate her. You hate all of them. What f you hate me too?  
  
          Maleficent smiled. Despite the situation, despite seeing how emotional Regina was. But she wouldn't let the pretty girl worry. It was just so ironic to her sometimes. God, how wrong she was to doubt this friendship and her intentions. Because it wasn’t just the brunette, noticing the other woman. It was mutual. Maleficent was just more subtle. Purely because she didn’t want to frighten the girl with her advances. But she watched… The shapely legs and backside, perfectly outlined by the riding pants Regina favored. And she saw the tight, almost flat stomach and the pretty breasts, squeezed by corsets and layers of clothes. She liked the full lips and shy smiles. And those eyes… Captivating, big and always looking at her. Following her curiously, drinking in every small detail. If only Regina had any skill in reading people… Maleficent wouldn’t be able to hide anything.  
  
          But Regna had a point. She knew very little of her blonde friend and her past. The girl was very honest and open with her. It was time for Maleficent to do the same. Even if it meant forcing herself to tell a story she never imagined she would.   
  
\- I see. Well then. First things first. We’ll finish our lesson for tonight and afterword, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.   
  
          The brunette queen took a shaky breath and nodded her head. A deal was made… And maybe the magic will dissolve some of the tension she felt.  
  
\- Ok. – She gave the matter one last thought and then focused. – So why did you choose this place? – She asked, curious over the location. They always practiced at the Forbidden Fortress before.  
  
\- Why? Don’t you like the fresh air and the nature? – Maleficent arched an eyebrow.  
  
          But Regina knew that the dragon was merely teasing her and this time she wouldn’t be intimidated by it. They’ve played this game before and she knew better, so she just glared at her friend, trying hard to look unamused. And she thought how far she’d come. She had this scary, powerful woman in front of her… One of the most feared villains in the land… And they were joking and teasing each other.  
  
          Maleficent cracked up at the looks the brunette was shooting at her. Innocent Regina and her baby villain attempts. The girl looked so cute, that she laughed.  
  
\- Well, I see you no longer feel insecure in my presence and you’re not intimidated by me anymore… Good girl. – She praised. – And to answer your question, we’re here, because the location is perfect for what I need to teach you.  
  
          That got Regina intrigued.  
  
\- What is it? – She asked, looking around once more.  
  
          The river and the way the water sparkled under the moonlight were quite beautiful, but she saw nothing special. Nothing to indicate what their lesson would be about.  
  
\- It seems that distance is proving to be an obstacle for us, and the more I put the castle to sleep, the more   they will become suspicious. So I’m going to teach you how to teleport.  
  
          The queen almost jumped from excitement when she heard that. She’d been asking ever since they started training and after the books she had to read, she hoped for it so much…   
  
\- But didn’t you say it’s too soon? – She asked somewhat foolishly. Maleficent still had time to change her mind.  
  
\- I still believe it’s way too early for you, dear. But circumstances seem to push us. Learning to teleport may be the best option. And it will give you the opportunity to leave any place, any situation you wish. It may keep you safe. – She clarified.  
  
\- Safe? From what? – Regina was surprised and suddenly somewhat worried. Did the blonde know something she didn’t?  
  
          From the moment the girl asked, the dragon sorceress knew she’d said too much. But she was worried. That maybe someday, Leopold would do something even more horrible than forcing himself on her. And she needed to know her pretty friend would have a way out. But there was no need to tell the brunette all that. It would only hurt and distract her.  
  
\- Anything and everything that comes your way. To visit me and return home much faster, or to escape bandits on the roads while you ride. All you need is to perform the spell and you will vanish into smoke and move to a location of your choosing.   
  
          The possibilities would widen for Regina, she knew the spell would be most useful.  
  
\- Wait… Vanish into smoke? But you don’t do that. With you… It’s like… The air around you simply shimmers. At one moment you’re in one place and another the next.  
  
          Maleficent smiled. The girl really was learning her ways.  
  
\- Well, aren’t you an overachiever… When you’re ready, I’ll show you how to do that too. But this one is simpler, a bit flashier, it impresses the locals more… But most importantly, it’s the easiest.   
  
          Regina’s first reaction is to think she was being underestimated, that she could prove she’s capable. But with Maleficent she knew better than to say such things. The dragon proved a skilled teacher and the brunette had no intention to challenge her. It was pointless all the other times. So she swallowed her pride and nodded her head.  
  
\- If it’s the easiest, I’ll learn fast, so you could show me the others. – Regina said with a look of confidence in her eyes. And the blonde sorceress liked that conviction she saw. The more Regina believed in herself, the better she will learn and progress.  
  
\- Very well then. Let’s get started, shall we?  
  
          The brunette gave a little nod of acceptance, leaving the rest of her thoughts behind, devoting the entirety of her attention to the explanation she knew she would get very soon now.  
  
\- I take it you read the books I gave you?  
  
\- Yes, both of them. And I memorized all the recipes and all the ingredients needed.   
  
          Maleficent smiled at that.  
  
\- Well look at you, trying to impress me.  
  
          Regina opened her mouth to respond, but the little remark was true. She did wish to impress her teacher. And apparently she wasn’t subtle at all. And before she knew it a shy smile was gracing her face, her cheeks burning red… She really wanted to know if she succeeded.  
  
\- It’s good that you did dear. – The blonde spoke again. – Now I imagine that after reading that book, in theory, you know how teleportation must be performed?  
  
\- In theory. – Regina confirmed hesitantly.  
  
\- And did you try to do it by yourself? – The sorceress arched an eyebrow.  
  
\- No. – The brunette swallowed, diverting her eyes.  
  
          Maleficent gave her student a stern look.  
  
\- Don’t try to lie to me, Regina. You know I hate that and I think I’ve proved it’s very pointless. – She reminded.  
  
          The brunette gave up instantly.  
  
\- Yes, I attempted it… And failed. – She admitted a little bitter.  
  
\- That’s ok, dear, your magic is still very unfocused and untrained. – Maleficent explained. – I thought about that a lot. It takes years to master focus and gain full control… But we don’t have the time. So I found a solution for you. – The dragon opened her palm. In it, there was a beautiful golden chain, holding sets of stones along its length. They all glowed in bright green in her hand, almost seeming like they pulsated with magic.  
  
\- What is it? – Regina hurried to ask.  
  
\- The stones on this chain will focus your abilities and give you the chance to control them. – The sorceress explained. – While you train, that will help you to learn and perform spells.  
  
          The news almost made Regina dance with joy. It meant that she could speed up the lessons and be ready much faster than she anticipated.   
  
\- Thank you! – She exclaimed happily. – But why didn’t we use them from the start?  
  
\- Because the stones will weaken you. In order to focus your magic, they will drain it from you and contain it, giving it the direction you choose. But remember that they could only do that if they are kept in contact with you. If you take off that necklace or not hold it, you will be just as before. Do you understand that? – Maleficent gave Regina a stern look. She needed to be completely clear.  
  
          The brunette took a long moment, thinking over what her friend just told her.  
  
\- I understand. – She said, nodding her head.   
  
\- Good. – The blonde sorceress said. – Now, I don’t want you to wear it all the time. In fact I want you to wear it as little as possible. Only when you need magic or when you are in danger and you have no way out. I don’t want you to get used to the comfort of the neckless, do you understand? Because I’ll take it away the first moment it’s convenient. This is a last resort, not your first option.  You need to learn to control your magic on your own. I’m only giving you this as a safety net. Am I clear, Regina?  
  
          Maleficent meant only good. She knew the power of the stones would make things easier… Way too easy actually. They could seduce the brunette into not studying and give her a false sense of confidence. She would have never even considered those stones, if she didn’t know the danger her friend faced.  
  
\- And one other thing… Because of their unique ability to drain and contain magic, as long as you wear it, it will also make it impossible for anyone to use their magic on you. Including me.   
  
          Regina listened carefully, but she didn’t even dare move. The cold, stern tone her mentor used paralyzed her. She couldn’t quite understand why the blonde was against the use of the neckless, or why she gives it to her in the first place, if it’s so wrong for it to be used. But she knew the dragon always had her reasons, so she slowly nodded her head once more.  
  
\- Yes, I understand.  
  
\- I hope so, dear. – Maleficent sighed. She felt reluctant, and yet, what other choice was there? She was teaching the brunette to crawl… And those stones would give her wings. She could do so much more… But never on her own.  
  
          While those thoughts lurked in her head, she moved behind the younger woman, pushing her hair out of the way and putting the neckless in place.  
  
          Regina almost didn’t feel the change, but she saw it. The stones shown in dark blue in an instant, assuming the color her magic had. And she noticed how their pulsating glow dimmed down. Their origin was still very obvious, she would never be able to hide their magic, but compared to her teachers’ power, she was weak. The intensity was gone.   
  
          Maleficent knew this would happen and she could guess the brunette’s reaction.  
  
\- Don’t look so sad, dear. Your magic will grow stronger as you practice and learn. – She assured her young friend. – But only if you don’t use this all the time.  
  
\- I won’t. – Regina promised hastily.  
  
\- Good. Now… After you’ve read that book. Focus. Look at the other side of that river. Imagine yourself there. Imagine smoke enveloping your body, carrying you where you need to be. And let the stones do the rest.  
  
          The brunette queen closed her eyes, one of her hands reaching for the golden chain around her neck, making her feel secure somehow. And then she let Maleficent guide her, as she always did. But she barely began the explanations, when the blonde’s voice started to feel distant, more and more with each passing word, until it was gone completely. And when her eyes opened again, she found herself exactly where she wanted to go.  
  
          It felt strange… the ease with which she managed the spell. She didn’t even have to try. The stones made it all so simple. She just had to wish for something and it happened. She could get used to that.  
  
          And as soon as the thought crossed her mind, maleficent appeared right beside her. The shimmer around her, barely disturbing the air.  
  
\- Don’t get used to it. – She said sternly, her voice cold and harsh. – I told you, dear, this is temporary… And I can’t wait to take it away.  
  
          Regina opened her mouth to say she understood once more, when she realized something she’d been suspecting for a while… The dragon sorceress has been reading her thoughts.  
  
\- Hey! – She exclaimed in her outrage. – You can’t keep doing that! For how long have you been reading my thoughts? And didn’t you say you can’t use magic on me while I wear this thing?  
  
          Maleficent gave her a mischievous little smile, looking directly in the darkened brown eyes.  
  
\- From the day I met you. – She said with a shrug, as if it was to be expected. – Nothing gives away intention like one’s thoughts. And yours are always so invitingly unprotected.  
  
\- Because my teacher never showed me how to do such a thing! – Regina pointed out with an obvious complaint.  
  
\- You never asked, dear. – The dragon smiled. She was fighting a losing battle on this subject, but she loved the frustrated, outraged look on the brunette’s face. In fact it was the only reason she kept going. The girl’s reactions were quite amusing.  
  
\- I didn’t know I needed to ask for a way to protect myself against you too!  
  
\- Well, That’s just it, dear, you don’t. The purity of your thoughts are what made me your friend. If I didn’t listen to them, I would have never trusted you.  
  
          Regina wasn’t really that offended, as much as she was scared. Afraid that maybe Maleficent would hear her thoughts and learn of her attraction and this ever-growing affection. And the brunette wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.  
  
\- Just stay out of my head in the future. – She said in her hardest voice that she could muster, directing her eyes and the blonde and focusing her gaze at the blue eyes.  
  
          The dragon sorceress what actually impressed. She couldn’t for a moment be scared of Regina, but she respected her. She always had. And the girl was serious. If she didn’t know the brunette, she might have even been intimidated by the spiritual power she radiated. One day she would be unstoppable, maleficent though. She would either be loved or feared by all the land. And whatever path she chose, one thing was sure. This woman would be remembered throughout the Enchanted Forest.  
  
\- As you wish, dear. – The dragon smiled, feeling more than a little proud that Regina was standing up for herself. And now that we see the neckless works well for you, let me take it off and we can go to my castle.   
  
          Maleficent gently removed the jeweled golden chain and put it in a small pouch. And the second they weren’t touching either one of them, the stones turned black. When the queen watched them, they seemed like they weren’t even physical objects. They looked like dozens of big and small holes, drilled through reality itself, pulling in everything around them. As if she were to put her hand in the pouch, they would consume her too. In this light they were frightening.   
  
\- As long as they are in the pouch, they won’t work. – She explained simply. – Keep them on you at all times, but use it only if necessary. – She warned one more time.  
  
\- I promise. – Regina spoke as she took the pouch in her hand. And she meant it fully this time.  
  
          Maleficent smiled.  
  
\- So tell me, dear… Do you want to fly or teleport? – the dragon lady asked, but , the happy grin on the girl’s face told her without a single word, that they would be flying… Far longer than needed to reach her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I took forever... I've been done with this chapter for months but typed it only tonight and my only excuse is that typing is time-consuming and quite slow and I've been lazy. But I'm done... And chapter 11 and 12 are ready too... And I'll try to be faster this time. 
> 
> So... I hope you like this... And that you're ready to find out why Maleficent hates Briar... And all I can say is that it's nothing like the original story :P 
> 
> As always ... Any comments are very welcome :P 
> 
> And please, remember English is not my first language and I type at ridiculous hours of the day (or my case night) so... Mistakes happen.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dark room, after a long day, all that's left is for Maleficent to finally tell her friend the reason for a feud, that has lasted for decades and has cost both sides so much...

          A few hours later they finally landed on the roof and went inside. They were both in a good mood and took a bottle of wine, drinking and having a light, but pleasant conversation. Hours passed like minutes, but the more they drank and the later it became, the more Regina thought about the question she put to Maleficent. Because the better time they had together, the more she thought about all these new feelings inside her, they developed and grew, outlining themselves more and more with each day. And she needed to know. But she couldn’t ask. She didn’t know how. So she grew quite instead.  
  
          Maleficent noticed it immediately. And she chose not to invade the girl’s privacy, just like she promised. But she didn’t really need to, either. She could guess.  
  
\- I suppose, I need to keep my promise now, don’t I? – She spoke.  
  
          She knew what that look meant, what Regina was thinking about. She would have to talk about Briar and their past.  
  
          The brunette swallowed thickly. She wanted to know more than anything. But with them sitting in that big room, all alone, the air felt thick and her clothes were tight, her corset was stealing her breath and her throat was suddenly very dry and no amount of water or wine could help her. What was she to answer?  
  
          The dragon watched her, calm blue eyes looking curious, intrigued by something she saw. But her demeanor didn’t change. She always found the answers she needed, so she felt no need to change the subject now. Later was as good a time as any. Now it was time for her queen to get what she needed.  
  
\- Only if you want to.  
  
          Regina barely managed to say the words without choking on them. Her response was the safest thing to say. If being the wife of the king taught her anything, it was that what she said mattered and she would be held to it.   
  
          Maleficent laughed. Poor girl. She had so much power inside her, in her spirit, in her soul… And instead of taking what she wanted, she hid behind safety.  
  
\- Well, settle in, dear. The story is long.  
  
          Regina dropped her cup on the table, completely forgetting anything but the blonde in front of her, sinking into the couch, her eyes fixated on her friend.  
  
\- Many years ago, before you were even born, I was flying over a lake, near a village, part of a kingdom that you would now recognize as the one ruled by King Stefan and Briar Rose. I always liked that spot for resting and planned on doing exactly that, when I saw a girl had already taken my spot. She was lying, naked under the sun. And she wouldn’t have even seen me if my shadow didn’t hide the sun above her as I passed… But she opened her eyes and she saw me quite well.  
  
          Now I expected her to run, you see. They all run at the sight of the dragon. But she didn’t. She stayed still. Was she foolish or brave, I couldn’t tell… Maybe she thought I didn’t see her. But either way I was intrigued. So I circled back and landed near her. Oh her heart was beating like battle drums! Strong and wild… Deafening. I could smell her fear in the air. It was bleeding through her, as if I tore her open. It was intoxicating.   
  
          But bravely enough she got up to face me. I’d never seen anyone do that. So I had to know her. And without a second thought I shifted.  
  
          I have to say, the amazement in her eyes made the revelation sweeter. Her scent changed in seconds, from frightened to amazed. So I talked to her. She told me she liked to go there and swim… Sunbathe, whenever she could. And throughout the conversation she never even considered dressing. The sun and the warmth it provided felt too good for such things. That’s what she said. And why would she hide from a woman?  
  
          And I wondered how can someone so bold be that innocent. I never knew it’s what she wanted, I never suspected why she would want to know so much about me, why she was so curious. And I have to admit. I enjoyed the girl. She was a free spirit. I could feel her heart yearn for something, I couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it captivated me. So as the sun started to set and she said it’s time for her to leave, I asked to see her again.  
  
          She promised to meet me in two days, at the same spot at dawn. And so I met her. Day after day I met her at dawn and she left an hour later, no matter how I tried to make her stay. They weren’t always royalty, you see. Her father was a poor farmer and he needed her and her mother to work the fields with him.  
  
\- Wait… She was the daughter of a farmer? – Regina asked with disbelief. – How can that be?  
  
\- I’ll tell you that part too, Regina. Be patient. – Maleficent responded, taking a small sip of wine.  
  
          The brunette nodded her head and laid back.  
  
\- She was the most beautiful girl in her village. – Maleficent continued her story. – But his only child. And when hunger hangs over you, looks don’t count for much. So the girl worked beside her parents.  
  
          But even with the little time we had, I was happy. Her liveliness brought me joy and soon I was living for that hour I will get to see her, every other time was dull and grey.   
  
          We often sat on the rocks, talking, until one morning when she asked to see me at dusk, than ran away…  
  
          Oh, I was so worried! If those villagers ever found out who she was meeting… They could hurt her, they could try to hurt me too. Set a trap in order to capture a dragon. Even as a shifter, most humans only see the beast in me… But I agreed anyway.  
  
          As the sun slowly started to set, I flew to our spot, scouting for miles around, just to make sure we would be alone. But there was no trap there, just her. She had set up a dinner, some wine and food, laid out on a blanket. Even candles. And I knew it must have been so difficult for her to get those things… When you are poor, the smallest of thing seems a fortune.   
  
          But she did it all, because she wanted to tell me something. And as we talked, she revealed she had feelings for me and she was so terrified of how i would react, that I may turn on her for that…  
  
          Oh, but how terribly in love I was with that girl. I pulled her in my arms and kissed the tears away, until she was nothing but a trembling mess of a girl. Until my touch was all she needed.  
  
          I made her mine that night… Under the blackened sky filled with stars. Oh, I was so happy in that moment…”  
  
          Regina trembled at the words. She felt a pang, deep in her gut, something she’d never felt before. She was jealous. Because that woman, whom she’d never met, whom Maleficent now despised and hated, had something she herself craved. But she tried not to let it show. Even though the blonde was buried in her thoughts, she was still looking at her and the brunette knew her friend was a very observant woman.  
  
\- After that night I wanted to steal her away… - The dragon continued her story. – I still remember that it was a chilly night and she trembled in my arms and even the blanket wasn’t enough to warm her. So I shifted. She barely filled one of my paws, she looked so small, so fragile as she nestled closer, lured by the heat.  
  
          But as morning came, she wanted to leave again. And oh, how I didn’t want to let her go. But her family needed her, she said, her poor father was struggling, barely keeping what little they had. And so she left.  
  
          While she worked that day, I thought… All that treasure in my castle, unused an far more than I could ever need.  
  
          Blinded by what I felt, I gathered some things and the next day I gave it to her. Gold and jewels, more than she had ever seen… So I can share the skies with her. And we did. Her father hired men to work and I came back, day after day, stealing her away, flying, swimming, showing her all the delights this world has to offer… I never wandered if her father knew where she got it all.  
  
          All I knew is that I never wanted it to end. So kept giving her more. Her family got richer and richer, taking more land, producing far beyond their need and selling to neighboring villages.  
  
          But this world isn’t always easy or fair to the people in it… Soon the king at that time, heard of her father’s wealth and demanded more money, calling it taxes, so soldiers came to terrorize him and when he refused, they set fire to half his produce.  
  
          The whole village was outraged and devastated… It was their means to survive… And Grayson… Briar’s father. He was angry beyond words. They all were. A year of their hard work was destroyed.  
  
          But you see, her father changed when his standing in the world did. In my years with Briar he became one of the richest men in the kingdom, he built himself a new home, one fit for the riches he received… And with his wealth growing, so did his ego.  
  
          In three months, when the soldiers came back, he had rallied the whole village behind him. They weren’t fighters, but they wouldn’t let any more of their work get destroyed either. And the opposition stopped the soldiers at the village gates. No one wanted a civil war, so they waited for instructions from the king. His name was Augustus. He was a man born in the right family, but unfit to rule. He just wanted a quiet, happy life, filled with delights. He was spoiled by the power his crown gave him… But he cared. He didn’t want people to die, just so he could have more money. So he offered Grayson a title. He would become a lord, a member of the royal court… But it would mean bigger taxes.  
  
          And of course Grayson agreed. Who wouldn’t have? From a poor farmer to a lord with title and position in the world. He had done something very few ever achieve.   
  
          But he soon realized that his new title meant nothing. It just obligated him to give away more of his hard-earned fortune. The king found a way to keep him close and use him. And it made Grayson angrier. His desire for power grew strong, while he watched the king get fat from his work. He was jealous.  
  
          In a year he had already secretly gathered sympathizing lords at his side. Men with money, but more importantly with the authority and influence he didn’t yet possess.  They collected their wealth with only one goal. To employ a mercenary army that would fight for their cause – depose the king.  
  
          And while he plotted and schemed, Briar and I roamed this world, carefree. While his rebellion scorched the kingdom I hid her away in my fortress. She never saw the pain or death of her father’s war. And it was all over soon. In a month the castle was surrounded and then stormed, the king executed and all his supporters arrested. Some were killed, some rotted away in the dungeon. The mercenaries were richly rewarded, so they could go home and Grayson was crowned… And that’s where everything changed.   
  
          Briar was a princess now, the whole kingdom looked at her and admired her beauty. No one saw her during the rebellions, while her father gained influence and power… But they didn’t question it. Just as they never reminded her of her upbringing. She wasn’t of noble blood, but she radiated her charm and her pureness and so people loved her.  
  
          She quickly grew accustomed to the servants and the gifts, spoiled by a whole kingdom. And by none other more than her father.  
  
          I saw her less and less with each passing month, while she made more excuses not to see me. I should have known than… That things were different between us. But no matter how devastated I got, I loved her. So I tried to understand, thinking she’d grow tired of the flattery and shiny things they flashed at her. I had done it many times before… And knew her favor for it never lasted.   
  
          With the current situation, I spent more time alone and seeing it was power and riches that she craved, I strove to acquire more. I created spells and potions, tapping again into the magic I had left behind me, remembering her delight when she saw me use magic in the past.   
  
          Oh, and just like any seductive thing, it pulled me in, deeper than ever before. She would often say my eyes glowed green with magic, whenever I showed emotion. She admired and often coveted my power, wanting me to teach her. But she had no gift for such things, I could never teach her the simplest of spells.”  
  
\- Is that what pulled you apart? Her jealousy over your powers? – Regina asked, cutting Maleficent off, too curious to wait.  
  
          The dragon laughed. Ever the impatient girl.  
  
\- No, dear. My magic would have been a great addition to her charmed life, but what she truly wanted from me, she had already gotten. It was something… Different.   
  
          You see, the once young girl I met at the lake, had turned into a grown woman, her beauty blossomed and her father sought to see her married. Prince’s came and went from the castle, wooing her with no end. Grayson had promised her a match of love and not one of obligation, so the choice was hers. But she turned them all away.  
  
          My pride saw no bounds in those days, thinking her love for me prevented her to accept another. But I was wrong…”  
  
          Regina wanted to ask again, she wanted to know everything… And she wanted it now. But she chose not to interrupt again.  
  
\- It was not my love, she wanted. – Maleficent continued. – From the very start, she had a different lover. They had heard of the dragon who often visited their lake. And everybody knows dragons hoard treasure. She was just a bait for him to face me, perhaps thinking he could wound me enough for me to fly away and take them to my castle. But once they saw my human form… Their plan changed. Use me was far easier than fight. She made her family rich, never expecting they would one day rule the land they had worked with sweat on their foreheads… And now it was him she wanted to marry. Stefan. He grew rich alongside them, perhaps she gave him some of the gold intended for her father. And now she begged the king to let her wed the boy.  
  
          Grayson wanted a royal match for her, one that would solidify their standing. But with the coming of his old age, he finally relented. There was just one thing the boy needed to do, to prove his worthiness to the king and to the people. Only one thing that stood in his way to the throne… Stefan had to bring them the head of the dragon who wanted the young princess for herself.  
  
          So they set a trap. She summoned me, back to where it all began, to that beautiful lake where we first met.  
  
          But it was him that waited for me, hidden in the bushes. He expected my human form to be easy prey… - Maleficent laughed then, a bitter, cruel laugh… Fake and full of sadness. – Did she not warn him about my magic, or he was simply that cocky… I still don’t know. But he drew his sword and tried to attack.  
  
          Imagine how betrayed I felt. The moment I saw him, I knew only she could have told him where to expect me… She wanted to destroy me. In my shock and in my pain, I almost didn’t defend myself in time. He startled me. Jumping out of the bushes and swinging his sword. I was out of my own skin in that moment, out of time and place, all realizations hitting me, one after the other, like the sting of a whip, lashing every part of my body, all at the same time… I can never forget that pain. – Now Maleficent almost whispered, her voice shaking.   
  
          She looked as if she would cry and fall apart and Regina straightened up on the couch, readying herself to run over to her friend and hold her. Maleficent had two voices, Regina notices. One was cutting and harsh, distancing the woman from whoever she was talking to. The other was very different, gentle and very feminine, it radiated sensitivity, it sounded almost fragile… And now even that was broken. But she continued her story none the less, gathering her strength to hold the tears in.  
  
\- My love and kindness, she repaid in deceit, all my gentle caresses and kisses she repaid in cutting blades. And all the while I remembered it all, he came closer to taking my life…  
  
          I pulled away just in time to escape, but I fell backwards… The next thing I saw was his sword pressed against my throat, the cold steal breaking my skin… That and his smile. So self-satisfied. Basking in a glory he hadn’t yet achieved. He wanted to torture me, make me feel helpless… He wanted to gloat.  
  
          I might have let him kill me, you know, I was just so broken… It was all a lie, she used and manipulated me the whole time, she crushed me… But it was his smile that made me react. He was enjoying this… All of it. And with all that I had lost, I was still a dragon and a sorceress, I was feared by this land, way before I cursed her… And that foolish boy, thought himself better than me. Stronger than me. And it got me so angry. I wasn’t going to die by that hand of some mortal boy with ambitions too big for him. So I pushed him back with my magic, seeing him drop his sword in the grass and land in the waters of the lake.  
  
          He swam out like a wet rat, crawling on his knees to look for his sword. As if it could protect him against my magic. I flung him away again, pinning him to a big rock near the shore. He was the helpless one now and he knew it. He squirmed and trashed, but it was pointless, his fate was in my hands. So I interrogated him. Although “interrogated” is a strong word. He didn’t put up a fight at all. He told me everything. Their plan when they were young, how she gave him my gold to elevate himself, how she saw him, all the while we were together, that she swore her love each time they met…   
  
          Every word he spoke cut through my heart like a knife and yet I had to know it all. I needed to know. And he told me, because he saw another way to bring me pain. My tears streamed down my face, falling even more each time I tried to make them stop, while he spat his venom at me.  
  
           By the end of it all, my pain merged with anger and desire for revenge and the more he gloated, the more that desire grew. It consumed me.  
  
          He thought I’d kill him after I knew everything… To be honest I thought so too. But I soon realized death is merciful, it’s fast. It will set them free. And they both deserved to suffer. Long and terribly as I have. I wanted them to know the kind of pain I felt at every waking moment.  
  
          And I knew the perfect way as well… I shifted. Showed him the true beast that always lurks just beneath my skin and watched the tension and fear roll off of him on waves. I smelled it in the air, if I went closer, I’d probably taste it on his skin… - Maleficent took a long, deep breath, as if she could smell it again and enjoyed the moment once more. – All it took is taking one breath, opening my mouth, to show him the fire deep in my throat and he screamed, the prospect of being burned to death incinerating his heart, long before my flame reached his skin.  
  
          But I had no desire to kill him at all. I should have… But I didn’t. I let my fire burn through his clothes and at his chest, the smell of burning human flesh filling my nostrils, reminding me of how long it’s been since I feasted last… How accustomed to humanity and its values I had become for her.  
  
          When I knew my fire would leave a wound for months and a scar for a lifetime, I let him go. A bloody, crying mess. And before I flew away, I turned human one more time, just so I can tell him… Let him know what would happen to his dear Briar Rose… And his screams grew louder than ever before, following me through the skies, cursing at me with a desperation almost equal to my own…  
  
\- When I reached the castle I sneaked into her room, magic making the task quite easy. But then again, I had done it many times before. And now I felt stronger than ever before, fueled by my desire for vengeance, fed by the pain in my heart, there was nothing that could defeat me.  
  
          Oh, I remember the terror in her eyes when she saw me, instead of her precious Stefan. She thought him dead and I never disagreed… Why bring comfort to the woman who used and discarded me? She believed it would be her fate as well. But I wanted her to suffer. And just like I branded him, I branded her too. But it was far more personal with Briar. She received a large scar, forming the letter “M” on her back… My magic making sure it would hurt for as long as she was alive. – The features on the blonde’s face changed, as if she grew older and more bitter with every word. Her usually bright expression was now dimmed, distorted by grief and pain, by regret and the memory of all the suffering she had both caused and endured.  
  
          Her usual beauty was now gone, her vitality drained… She was the embodiment of all things ugly and the image sent shivers down Regina’s spine. She was feeling more and more unsettled with each moment. As if a veil of darkness had fallen over her friend. And it was affecting everything. The room suddenly felt darker and colder, the stone walls seemed as if they would close around her and crush her, as if the floor itself would open to swallow her and send her falling down the cliff this castle stood on.  
  
          If there was ever a moment the brunette felt scared by Maleficent, it was now. But the dragon kept on telling her tale, too consumed to notice the fear in the dark brown eyes.  
  
\- God, I wanted to hurt her so much. – The sorceress spoke. – I could think of so many ways to see her broken. But I could do none. Despite her betrayal, her tears and her agonized cries, still wounded me. I couldn’t do it.  
  
          So I put her to sleep instead. Trapped outside of time, beyond anyone’s reach, perfectly preserved, all alone in a prison she could never escape… Or so I thought.  
  
          For days and days they mourned her. The whole kingdom cried for the poor princess, cursed by the most evil of sorceresses… Some few brave souls thought to avenge her. – She mentioned casually. – Their bones still lay right where I burned them. And soon they stopped trying.  
  
          But Grayson… Oh, he was inconsolable. He wanted me dead. So he gathered his army and his men and he marched here.  
  
          From my fortress I could see them coming. But I knew they couldn’t break through my protection spell, they could never enter. But I could go out, take a few at a time, till there was nothing left… Or so I planned. But as I flew out, above their heads, choosing my best way to attack… That’s when I felt it. My curse was breaking. Stefan was giving her true love’s kiss. She was being saved.  
  
          And I got so angry and jealous. I loved her! And yet it wasn’t enough. I gave her everything and yet it was that boy that her heart most desired. Her soulmate.   
  
          In my rage I could no longer think rationally. I just wanted to kill. Kill them all. So I just let the fire burn. Over and over. The whole forest was aflame. The wind carried the smell of burning wood and flesh for days after it was all over.  
  
          The fire consumed the forest and the soldiers, creating the wasteland you now see outside… But I went too far. I exerted myself so much that I lost my fire. In the middle of the sky, my wings started to dissolve into smoke and I soon fell. I barely reached my fortress… I was so tired and hurt by the fall… I slept for days. It took me weeks to recover fully.  
  
          That’s when I discovered I had lost the flame. That I couldn’t turn into a dragon anymore. – Maleficent’s face changed again. From darkened to just sad. A kind of grief Regina hadn’t seen before. Her friend didn’t just mourn the loss of a love. She had lost herself as well. The part of her that she felt brought her freedom. And she had thought it was lost forever,  
  
          And while Regina truly understood her, for the first time since they met, the blonde sorceress went on, wanting this all to be over,  
  
\- I roamed the garden. It was a beautiful day and I wanted to fly. It was the only joy left to me… But when I tried to spread my wings… There was just smoke. – Maleficent tried so hard to hold her tears back, but she just couldn’t. Not while the painful memories flooded her mind.  
  
          It was the first time Regina ever saw her teacher cry, or show weakness of any kind. And she wanted to go to her, hug her, tell her it was all in the past. But she was paralyzed. So she respectfully diverted her eyes, giving the blonde the time she needed to collect herself.  
  
\- I tried for days! Months! I went through every book I have, experimented with all kinds of potions and elixirs, but nothing could help…  
  
          And then I discovered the other properties my sleeping curse has. And I decided that if I can’t go back, than I will not suffer.  
  
          From that day forward, my curse was the only thing that mattered. The only escape I had. The one reason I’m still alive… Well… Until you came along.”  
  
          Maleficent made a long pause then. Relaxing on her chair and Regina noticed how her face started to brighten again, the shadows disappearing and her calm blue eyes losing some of the coldness. Her vitality was coming back and she slowly turned into the woman the young brunette knew.  
  
          The change wasn’t instant. She could see its progress, as if Maleficent fought away the darkness, one shadow at a time.  
  
          Maleficent could feel Regina’s eyes constantly watching her, struggling between the things the girl wanted to say and the respectfulness she wanted to show. And the last thing the dragon wanted was to be pitied, so she hurried to pull herself together again, letting her spirit calm until she felt like herself again.  
  
          And all the while, the silence between them fell heavy and think. Regina had no idea what to say.  
  
          When she first met Maleficent, she saw her as the villain who could show her how to take revenge and break free, but now things were so different. The blonde sorceress was so much more than the girl expected. She was smart and kind, cunning and powerful, dangerous, but also fragile, capable of deep felling and understanding… She had layers and layers of her personality, so many things the young girl had yet to discover. But it wasn’t just that. Regina was attached to this woman, she considered her a friend and a mentor, she craved her attention and her approval, the dragon’s kindness and praising words meant so much more than the ones she heard from all the other people in her life.  
  
          And there was something else too… In between the magic and the adventures, between the quiet moments and the mischief they caused together, Regina started to feel something else too. A kind of attraction she hadn’t experienced. A longing for proximity, for her body to be touched and caressed, for her lips to be kissed… By Maleficent.  
  
          And now that she knew of the blonde liked girls… Something as simple as “Sorry” meant nothing… She couldn’t take any of the past back, she couldn’t help, she could change nothing… So what does she say? Do they stay silent and reflect? Do they move on from this story?  
  
\- I… I hardly know what to say. – She finally confessed. Her eyes were wet, but she wasn’t going to cry.  
\- Than say nothing. – Maleficent responded calmly. She didn’t want to hear consoling words. The girl did nothing wrong… It wasn’t her job to make her feel better. – Ask your questions instead. I know you have them.  
  
          Regina bowed her head for a moment, gathering her strength and her bravery.  
  
\- Was… Was Briar your only female lover? – The girl spoke out.  
  
          Maleficent smiled at that. The brunette little queen was more than curious and the blonde couldn’t help but feel amused.  
  
\- No, dear, she wasn’t my first. She was just the one to hurt, disappoint and betray me the most. – She responded. – When you’ve lived for as long as I have, you get to see and to experience everything at least twice.  
  
          Regina took a moment to really think over the words. Her eyes seemed to look into empty space as her thoughts carried her away… Just how old was the dragon? How long could she live? How did she cope with so much pain, gathered throughout the years?  
  
\- Isn’t it sad? Knowing you’d have to live through the pain over and over again?  
  
\- Oh, but dear, we all live through the pain and heartache… But there are beautiful moments too. There’s happiness and love, warmth and laughter. You cannot only have good things in your life. If you do, how will you appreciate and treasure them?  
  
\- Mal, I’m so tired of pain! – Regina exclaimed, her head hanging down. She felt so terrible to complain after her friend had told her such terrible things. But that same woman may be the only one who would truly understand her too.   
  
          The dragon lady crooked her head to the side, looking at the girl. She knew her brunette friend was genuinely upset… She was very young, so much to learn and to see… She so hoped that life would not harden her heart, like it had done with her own. She wanted to harden her resolve instead. So she got up from her spot and walked closer the Regina, sitting next to her and draping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug.  
  
\- I know it’s hard, my dearest. And I know it hurts. But all heartache ends. This will not last forever. You are on the path to change it. You just have to keep fighting and keep your resolve. – Maleficent whispered, stroking the girl’s hair gently. – You are so much better than they are, Regina. And I know you’re stronger than the pain.  
  
          The blonde felt so soothing and warm, her gentle voice barely breaking the silence, so Regina nestled closer, breathing her in and absorbing the heat, letting her body relax and her nerves calm.  
  
          Maleficent did the same. The young girl had a very similar effect on her and she gladly accepted the smaller body that gently found its way even closer to her, fitting itself to her and holding her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I've been promising the reason why Maleficent and Briar Rose hate each other and... That was it.. It's my interpretation and my version of the story and in no way connected to anything in the show, but... This whole fic will be like that. 
> 
> I hope you like it and that you will continue to enjoy my fics and my writing because... Next chapter is where a long promised kiss is coming :P 
> 
> As always any comments are very welcome and appreciated ^^   
> Oh and... Not that I haven't said it before but... English isn't my first language so... Please excuse any mistakes i might have made...


	12. "There will be plenty of time for that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Regina to return to the castle, both women tired from the long night.

          It was only after the sky started to brighten, that Maleficent started to gently pull away.  
  
\- It’s time for me to take you back, my sweet. The palace will start to wake soon.  
\- I don’t want to go back… - Regina murmured sleepily, pulling herself closer to the dragon again.  
\- I know, dear, and we can arrange for you to stay longer tomorrow. But you need to go back and be convincing.  
  
          The prospect of more time away from the castle caught the brunette’s attention immediately and she pulled herself upright, blinking a few times to focus her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep, right on top of the blonde!  
  
\- What can be done? – She asked lazily.  
\- Well… - Maleficent smiled. – They already think you’re sick. So why don’t we use that? When the servant come, take them away, ask the doctor to give you medicine and then not bother you. Tell them all that you will call on them when you are better, but until that time you wish to be alone and lock the door. No one would suspect you… When night comes I’ll teleport and take you, only to bring you back the next day, you’ll make a quick appearance for food, say you’re too sick to eat and you’re going back to your chambers, where I will wait for you and we can leave again. Do you think you can do that, Regina?  
  
          The brunette didn’t even have to think about it. If it meant she could be away, she would do it.  
  
\- Yes, I can. – She confirmed, she smile matching the one her friend had.  
\- Than we better go, dear. – The dragon lady reminded, gracefully getting up and extending her hand to help Regina do the same.  
  
          Very reluctantly, the girl did, and after going over a few more details, Maleficent teleported them both. The sun was rising and the soldiers outside started waking, looking around nervously if they had been seen. Only Emilian reacted differently. He jumped, startled by the idea that he had neglected his duty and he started waking the rest of the guards as well, sometimes needing to shake them violently so they would wake and commanding some to check the castle for intruders and the rest to scout outside the walls. And he… He had only one thought. To check on his queen.  
  
          Regina had already changed into her nightgown and her friend tucked her in gently.  
  
\- Sleep now, little one. – Maleficent whispered softly and kissed the girl’s forehead.   
\- Would you stay with me, Mal? – The brunette said weakly. – Just for a little bit. – She seemed so fragile in her current state. It would have broken the blonde’s heart to deny her. And she was just about to agree when a knock on the door startled them both and Emilian’s voice rang outside.  
  
\- Your Majesty, I apologize for the intrusion, but may I come in. Our security might have been compromised.  
\- Act like you’ve been asleep. – Maleficent instructed quickly before disappearing. She didn’t even teleport… She was just gone.  
  
          Regina pulled the covers even more, instinctively protecting her modesty.  
  
\- You may enter. – She said harshly. Her heart was beating so hard, she could feel it in her throat, she could even feel the vein on her neck pulsate wildly.  
  
          The general opened the doors discretely and respectfully closed them quickly, diverting his gaze from the bed.  
  
\- What’s going on? – Regina questioned, her mind racing with the possibilities of all the ways they could have been discovered.  
\- Your Majesty, last night all our guards fell asleep. Every single one! Myself included. – He admitted ashamed. – I have no words for my dishonor, Your Majesty, no apology could be good enough. But your safety is the most important thing. So I needed to check on you and search for any possible intruders.  
  
          Regina calmed a little at the words. She could feel sweat bead her forehead and wet her nightgown. She was terrified.  
  
\- How could this happen? – She exclaimed as outraged as she could manage.  
  
          His head dropped down in regret.  
  
\- I can give no explanation, Your Majesty. – He spoke up. His voice never wavered. He was a brave man.  
\- Well, you better find one! – Regina tried to sound stern. – When the king comes back, he would be very cross.  
\- I take full responsibility. And when the king comes back I would take any punishment he sees fit. But now I need to make sure that your chambers are secured.  
  
          The brunette’s heartbeat increased once more. Did Maleficent leave? Did she hide? What if she was here?  
  
\- You make a mistake and you dare to disturb me for it? – She exclaimed. – How dare you!  
  
          But he gave no answer. Rooted to his spot, he just awaited her permission.  
  
\- I’ve been here the whole time! No one has entered. Don’t you think I would notice?  
  
          Her words met silence once more and she quickly saw there is no other way to get rid of him, but to let him check. So she relented.  
  
\- Do what you must… - She said with disdain. – Just don’t bother me, I’m terribly ill.  
  
          He didn’t waste any time, quickly checking the chamber and the few connected to it. Briefly opening big wardrobes and under the bed, before getting ready to leave. And all the while he did his job, Regina lay frozen in bed, with her heart in her throat.   
  
\- I truly apologize, My Queen. – He spoke again, his eyes glued to the floor. – I hope you feel better soon. We all do.  
  
          His words seemed genuine enough and that somewhat startled Regina.  
  
\- Emilian? – She spoke. A note of a plead in her voice.  
\- Yes, My Queen? – He turned his head, looking at her for the first time.  
\- Please tell the servants not to disturb me? I feel so weak. – She said, letting the exhaustion take over, making her seem fragile.  
  
          One look was enough for him and he nodded his head. He always liked the queen. Even though it was his first time speaking to her, she knew his name and she always seemed kind… Even if she was distant from everyone in the castle. They all knew she felt isolated.   
  
\- Of course. Is there anything you need?  
\- The doctor. I fear without medicine I would grow sicker. – She told him, relaxing back and blinking blankly at the sealing.  
\- He is expected soon, Your Majesty. He would attend to you as soon as he arrives.  
\- Thank you, Emilian. – She almost whispered with a hint of an appreciative smile.  
\- It’s my duty and an honor. – He told her, leaving without a single word more, not wanting to stay in the chamber more than it would be considered appropriate, closing the doors behind him.  
  
          When his steps could no longer be heard, Maleficent appeared again, startling Regina, who was just starting to relax.  
  
\- What are you doing?! – She exclaimed in a whisper. – What if you had come back while he was still here?  
\- I never left, dear. I was here the whole time.  
\- What do you mean you were here? I saw you leave!  
\- Not leave, just using a cloaking spell to hide my presence. – The blonde clarified, coming closer and stroking the girl’s face. – You were excellent.  
\- I’m glad you’re still here. – Regina whispered, her eyes closing. She needed so badly to sleep.  
\- I’ll let you rest now, little one. – Maleficent spoke, moving to distance herself before teleporting away.  
\- Mal? – The brunette grabbed her hand, swiftly, but softly, making the other woman turn to her. – Would you stay? Just till I fall asleep? Please.  
  
          The little plead almost broke the dragon’s heart. It’s not like she wanted to leave the girl there.  
  
\- I will. - She agreed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.  
\- Don’t stand there. – Regina murmured tired. – Hold me?  
  
          The invitation was so tempting and the blonde could never bring herself to refuse.  
  
\- You realize I can’t be here, when you wake you? – She reminded, not wanting to disappoint the girl later.  
\- I know. – She confirmed. – Just till I fall asleep.  
  
          Maleficent didn’t need any further convincing. She lifted the covers and slipped into the bed, holding the brunette from behind and softly burying her nose in the soft long hair.  
  
          Regina turned then, taking a long look in the bright blue eyes. There was so much emotion behind that look, so many unsaid words. And she could bring herself to say only two.  
  
\- Thank you. – She said gently, fighting the need to sleep.  
  
          The blonde didn’t move, didn’t say anything, just smiled softly. It was one of those moments that didn’t need words… That are better left in silence.   
  
          But Regina didn’t turn around. She pulled herself even closer to the blonde, their noses almost touching. She could barely breathe. Her body was so tired, but extremely sensitive and incredibly aware of the proximity. And something inside her wanted to pull the dragon even closer. Maleficent burned even hotter under the covers and she was looking at her, almost provoking her. Her eyes drifting down to the plump young lips, before returning to look in the brown eyes. It was driving Regina mad with a need she couldn’t quite describe.  
  
          And then it was like the world stopped. In a flash she was being kissed. Soft lips against her own, pulling her in, intoxicating her, making her want more. Her body was paralyzed. Maleficent kissed better than anyone else. Gentle hands in her hair and on her face steadied her, stroked and caressed her as the kiss deepened. The moment felt both too short and endless. The most incredible thing Regina ever felt. It was a form of magic all on it’s own…  
  
          When Maleficent pulled away, she wanted to protest. She wanted their kisses to continue. She wanted this moment to last. To pull Maleficent down for another kiss and hold her there. Regina’s body suddenly felt alive and wanting. But she didn’t follow any of her desires. She kept gazing in the blue eyes for a while, until her heartbeat steadied and her eyes felt heavy again.  
  
\- Sleep now, little one. Rest. There will be plenty of time for that later. – The older woman placed a soft, chaste kiss on the girl’s forehead and Regina hid herself in the pale, soft skin of the blonde’s neck and relaxed, letting sleep claim her, holding on to the last words she heard.  
  
“There will be plenty of time for that.” she repeated to herself with a smile. Plenty of time for more kisses. Oh, how she longed for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I wanted their kiss to be somewhat realistic... I didn't want them to have a huge magical setting for a kiss, because it's important for me to show that, when you have something special, it all feels magical no matter where you are, or how hard your circumstances are.
> 
> And on that note... Anything you'd like to say, positive or otherwise, is more than welcome. Just let me know what you think :P


	13. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has played her part, fooling everyone in the castle... But something seems wrong... Maleficent is gone.

          Everything went according to plan. Just as Maleficent predicted. The doctor left some herbs and elixirs for Regina, but when asked what was wrong with her, he was vague to the point of proving he had no clue whatsoever. Not that she would ever take his medicine… She didn’t even need it. But it was fun to listen to him mumble.  
  
          After fully resting and putting on a show for the servants, the queen locked herself away in her room, refusing to see anyone. She sat on the bed and read, the necklace Maleficent gave her never leaving her hand. Her fingers played over the stones that glowed with each touch. It was so tempting to use it. More and more with every hour that passed. Especially when it became dark and the blonde didn’t show. Regina was starting to get worried. Even more so, when she remembered they shared a kiss. And she didn’t need reminders, because it was constantly on her mind from the moment she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep so fast and so deeply, that she didn’t really have time to think any of it through… But now it was all she could think about. It played out in her mind over and over, and with each time she thought more and more that it must have been a dream. It must have… Why else would it feel so good? What other than her sleeping mind would have created such a perfect moment? No, life wasn’t perfect. Especially her life. But despite her mind’s protests, her heart told her it was true and it was just as magical as she remembered.  
  
          The kiss consumed her thoughts for hours, making her feel excited and way too energized to stay in her room. It made waiting for Maleficent even more difficult. Where was she? She should have arrived hours ago. The clocks in the castle were sticking ten and the servants were all going to bed. During the day they knocked a few times… Some she sent away, to others she didn’t even respond. But she never opened the door for anyone. Eventually they relented, leaving her alone with her thoughts. And the more she thought, the worse things she started to imagine.  
  
          What if something had happened to the dragon? What if Stefan decided to strike back and avenge Aurora? Maleficent left him alive only to suffer, but what if she made a mistake by sparing his life?  
  
          Regina hated not knowing… But the dragon sorceress was strong, she could protect herself against him. But what if she had another enemy? One she didn’t know about? Or didn’t expect? What if the surrounding villages heard of the return of the beast and sought to slay her? Could they do it? How many men would it take for such a task? The girl worried…  
  
          And by the time the clock stroke eleven, a completely different thought hit her. What if Maleficent left? What if that kiss drove her away? No, the blonde wouldn’t do that… Would she?  
  
          The young woman had only followed her heart. She didn’t mean to push the dragon away. She didn’t mean to cross a line… Would her friend really leave her this way? Without even a word? No, Maleficent had been late before. Who knows what she does while away.  
  
          But despite the little rationality that passed her thoughts, her mind kept running wild with possibilities, making Regina scared. She curled into her bed gloomily, staring at the clock, counting out the seconds. Minutes passed like hours and this terrible feeling gripped her heart. Her whole chest ached and her stomach rumbled, from hunger as much as worry. Maleficent was one of the most feared villains in all the land, and now that she had her powers back, she was stronger than ever. Why would she care for the woes of some mortal girl?  
  
\- No, Maleficent wouldn’t do this to me. – Regina whispered and hugged herself even tighter.  
  
          The unsettling feeling soon turned to fear and her desperation grew. Maybe she was abandoned. Perhaps it was the reason the blonde showed her those spells and books… And the necklace. The one she still clutched in her hand. Was it a parting gift, Regina wandered. Some small way of protection, should the need arise. She stroked the stones gently, even though her eyes widened in fear of what this might represent.  
  
\- No… - She whispered again and closed her eyes, squeezing them as tightly as she could.  
  
          She was fighting with everything she had inside her… All her will. But every minute scared her more than before. She was terrified. Maleficent was her only friend, her one chance at happiness. She couldn’t lose that. Not over a kiss.  
  
\- She wouldn’t leave… - Her voice shook. – She wouldn’t!  
  
          She imagined the blonde would materialize in the room any second, tall and proud, beautiful as ever, with her long hair free and her usual half-smile plastered on her face, walking confident and smug, like always.   
  
\- She would come back for me. – The girl was talking to herself, but the sound of the words, spoken out loud comforted her. And she needed all the help she could get. Anything not to let the despair in.  
  
\- She wouldn’t abandon me. – The words felt like cutting knives, right in her heart… Because deep down she feared Maleficent could. It was her greatest fear yet.  
  
          The woman meant too much. It was too soon. In the darkness she stared into nothingness, as her strength faded quickly, while she repeated the words again and again. The one thing that kept her sane.  
  
\- She would come back for me… Please, come back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Firstly... I know I'm a bitch... So soon after they kissed. 
> 
> But... Forgetting that for a moment, and also the fact that the chapter is really short... I'd like to know what you guys think :P Positive or otherwise, i always wanna know ^^ 
> 
> P.S. I swear the next chapter is longer :P


	14. I'll stand by you

  
          Regina fell asleep in mere minutes. The poor thing was completely exhausted. She felt protected and safe in the dragon’s arms, warmed and calmed by this new, but ever-growing feeling inside, that told her that whatever it is she had with the blonde… It was only starting to develop… That they could be more. And that there was a part of her that wanted it. Even strived for it.  
  
          After a few more minutes, Maleficent felt herself relaxing as well. The girl had a calming effect on her too. If she stayed a little longer, she would not be able to fight off the need for sleep. And as much as she loved the prospect of falling asleep with Regina in her arms, now was hardly the time for such sentiment. They cannot be discovered. The danger was too great.  
  
          Maleficent stroked the brunette’s hair a little and leaned closer, pressing her lips against the girl’s forehead, giving her a slight, gentle kiss, before pulling away and slipping off the bed. She looked at the sleeping girl and tucked her in more securely. Regina didn’t even notice. She looked peaceful, so the dragon stepped away quietly and readied herself to leave, when an idea popped into her head.   
  
          The castle was vulnerable and a lot less secure. It would be so easy for her to sneak passed the guards and into the king’s chamber.  
  
          Without giving it much thought, the dragon cast an invisibility spell on herself and teleported out of the room. She walked calmly through the empty halls and chambers, trying to find the right one. But the sleep deprivation had weakened her, so all her efforts were directed at maintaining the spell that kept her hidden.  
  
          For a moment she considered a locator spell, but it turned out what she was looking for wasn’t hard to find. The richly ornamented double doors gave the chamber away and she teleported safely behind them. She didn’t want to make any noise that could attract unwanted attention at what she was doing.  
  
          After taking a quick look around, she opened the doors to the walk-in closet. She needed something of his. Something personal and small. One he could easily overlook and not notice its absence.  
  
          His clothes or shoes were out of the question. But maybe a jewel… Finding his chest full of rings wasn’t hard to do, the servants had practically left it all out in the open for his convenience and now she looked for it. Some he hardly wore. She could tell by the absence of energy… But a few stood out.  
  
          There was a massive ring with his family crest, no doubt a family heirloom. She couldn’t possibly take that. It would be missed. But a few others seemed as if they had lost his favor. One in particular was perfect. An object imbued with his energy could be used for so many spells. It could give her power over him. One she intended to use. Maybe sooner, rather than later. But for now, her task was completed and she didn’t want to waste more time than she had to. She needed to leave… And rest! So after she put everything back as it was, she teleported away.  
  
                               
                                                                                                                     *        *        *   
  
  
          When the smoke cleared Maleficent found herself in her fortress, but not exactly where she intended to go. Her spell was a few chambers off and she felt dizzy and tired. Leaning against a wall, she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. And it wasn’t a new feeling too… She kept doing it lately… Feeling tired and out of any energy. Sometimes even feeling sick. But then there were the moments she was restless. Wanting nothing more than to fly or to just do something. She shifted between exhaustion and feeling completely energized. She couldn’t seem to find her balance. But it didn’t really bother her much… Until now… Because she never had to brace herself just so she wouldn’t fall after a spell. Something was going on with her. She just couldn’t figure out what it was.  
            
          But as she turned the ring she took from the castle in her hand, she could only think of how best to utilize it. But she wanted to approach the situation gently, her magic was powerful. It would leave a mark. A trace that a skilled enough witch would be able to read and follow to her. And Regina’s mother was a witch. One that often meddled in the affairs of the castle. One that could realize Maleficent intervened and connect everything that happened.  
  
          Usually she wouldn’t hide from an enemy. She had few fears for herself. But this was not about her. And she needed to be discrete and keep her presence in Regina’s life a secret.  
  
          So she took a small stone pillar and placed it in the middle of an empty room, getting herbs and salts to create a protective circle around it, isolating the object. Then she placed it in a golden bowl of water and covered it with a white cloth, leaving the room. With little time, the incantations, combined with the power of the herbs, would take effect, masking her magic from anyone who ever wished to trace it to her. If she used it carefully, no one would ever know.  
  
           But as she well knew, such a thing will take time, so there was nothing left for her to do, but wait. She didn’t feel tired or sleepy, despite the lack of rest in the last couple of days. But perhaps some food and wine would calm her body into a blissful sleep. With a goblet in her hand, she went to her garden, picking a few fruits. She sat on a bench and used her magic to make a knife materialize in her hands. The spell made her stomach churn and she felt the unmistakable feeling in her throat that signaled feeling sick. She took a sip of her wine to wash away the after taste and started cutting the peach in her hand, taking a small peace. It tasted sweet, like nectar, almost melting on her tongue and she greedily cut another, despite the uneasiness in her stomach.   
  
          She couldn’t really bring herself to eat more than two and after realizing there wasn’t much to do, she reluctantly headed to her bedchambers. She avoided going to bed recently. Not just because she spent too much time, clinging to the shadows and sleep, but because recently she hardly could get any rest. She spent a few hours between the dream world and reality, often waking and feeling uneasy, but that was all the rest she managed to get. Without her curse, sleeping wasn’t the same anymore. But she started to undress regardless, leaving her clothes carelessly where they fell on the floor.  
  
          Once in bed, Maleficent could only turn, shifting from side to side, but sleep never came. And it should have. She hadn’t slept in two days. But she started to suspect it wouldn’t be as simple as that anymore. Yet it was strange. With Regina she felt at peace, her body relaxed almost instantly, even at a place she knew was dangerous. So why couldn’t she do it now? She felt comfortable in her big bed, her body could move freely, unrestricted by clothes. Her body and mind were ready.  
  
          But there was something her body wanted even more than sleep. She craved the curse. Ever since she got her fire back, she hadn’t touched it, not even when Regina didn’t come for days, she resisted the temptation to take comfort in the black liquid. No matter how liberating it was, or how blissfully free it made her feel. Its caress was like a lover’s touch, drawing patterns on her skin, taking her in slowly into nothingness. It was the greatest comfort she had ever known. And she realized she needed it. Without it, she had barely been able to close her eyes for a few hours.  
  
          At first she thought it was her heightened energy that kept her awake. But she should have known better. How did she not read the signs earlier? It should have been so clear. So many years… That curse, coursing through her veins like blood. She needed it now. The lack of rest was weakening her, making her vulnerable. The way she felt in the castle was proof. Barely performing simple spells… She was better than that.  
  
          And now that she knew what she needed, the idea of using it felt inevitable. Just a few pricks and she would find her nirvana… Maleficent reached for the bedside drawer with a shaky hand. Bliss was so close to her now… Until her hand stilled. Regina. The thought of the girl that expected her, a sudden thought that almost made her heart skip a beat in anguish. If she did this, if she pricked herself now, she would sleep the day and the night away. She wouldn’t be there for the brunette. And she knew how badly the girl needed to escape the palace. Breaking her promise to that girl was unthinkable.  
  
          There was nothing Maleficent could do, but pull her hand away. Just the thought of the black vile, so close to her, within her grasp, made the woman twist and turn in her bed. She felt like it was calling her, hidden safely away. But she knew it was there. And it wasn’t the only one too. She lost count how many hidden viles there were in the castle. The thought of running out used to terrify her.   
  
          Now, the idea of it so close, without the chance to use it… It felt like her blood would claw its way out of her body, so it can merge with the liquid once more…   
  
          Maleficent took a deep breath. She relaxed back on her pillow, determined to either sleep, or remain in bed until she needed to see Regina. But it seemed minutes passed like hours and she got more impatient and irritated with each failed attempt.   
  
          With a wave of her hand she summoned a goblet and a bottle of wine, suddenly feeling her stomach turn. The feeling rose up, almost reaching her throat, acidic and familiar... She hated that. And it seemed to happen every time she used her magic today. She frowned and with a shaky hand took a long, slow sip. It didn’t wash away the burning in her throat, nor made her feel any better, but she knew that the right amount of wine would eventually put her to sleep, so she sipped again and again.  
  
          It took her an hour to realize what a bad idea that was. Suddenly her head was spinning, in fact her whole world was, and she unhappily tried to leave the goblet on her nightstand, but heard it fall to the floor instead. This was getting out of hand, but she couldn’t do much about it. She had to wait for the effects of the wine to ware off and she once again laid back as the world spun around her.   
  
          It took her quite some time, she wasn’t sure how much, to recover from her most recent mistake and Maleficent was impatient to at least find something better to do than lie in bed helplessly. With an unhappy grunt, she pushed herself up and felt the familiar wooziness from the last few hours. But she was better now. Or at least that’s what she told herself as she sat at the edge of the bed. But once her legs hit the ground, all she saw was blackness.   
  
          The dragon lost her balance in seconds, falling to the floor, her knees hitting the stone painfully. She felt sick. She wanted to throw up. For a moment she considered making herself do it, just to get rid of that feeling, but never made the effort to try. Instead she crawled back on her bed weakly and cuddled herself on top of the sheets. She could feel the pain pulsing in her knees, her body drained of all its energy, all while the need for the curse persisted. It tortured and taunted her, like a never-ending hunger, it reminded her of the vile, hidden in the drawer. One prick and it will all be good again. This could stop so easily. All she had to do was use it.   
  
          Hour after hour passed as the blonde lied helplessly. She didn’t really feel t as hours, because time and space all melted in her head into one torturous experience. The darkness in the room, soon merged with the darkness outside her windows, and she knew it was time. Regina would expect her to show up and take her away… If only it was that simple however. She could hardly pick herself up, let alone dress. Performing a spell in this condition would be impossible, she knew. And transforming was out of the question. The only thing she could think of, was to try and teleport Regina to the Forbidden Fortress. It was the only thing she could muster her strength for.   
  
  
  
                                                                                                          *        *        *  
  
  
          The brunette was being completely overtaken by her fear of being abandoned, that she only realized what was happening to her, when the smoke had enveloped most of her body. Not really sure what was happening to her, she panicked, jumping up and staring wide-eyed, almost screaming. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew it was magic. And she could only think of two people who could use magic. Her mother and Maleficent. Cora had no reason to summon her in such a manner, her mother would simply appear, so it must have been her friend. She was finally coming. But it wasn’t quite like her to do such a thing either. And it wasn’t the dragon that was appearing, instead Regina was disappearing.  
  
          The queen felt uneasy during her journey. It felt rough, like she was being pulled by a rope around her body. And it took far longer than she was used to. It was making the girl scared and she desperately tried to see through the smoke, even though she knew it was impossible.  
  
          Her arrival, felt even worse. As if the rope had been cut, Regina dropped on the ground, face down, and only her hands protected her from being injured. It was the worst landing she had ever experienced and it frankly irritated her, on top of already being scared. She was a queen! No one dares drop her in such a manner! Even Maleficent. Who as it seemed, was nowhere to be found. She had dropped Regina in the middle of the wasteland near her castle, and now the brunette was standing there all alone.   
  
          Her feelings verging on anger bubbled inside her, as the queen walked… Or more appropriately stomped, on her way to the fortress. She was imagining all sorts of scenarios, where Maleficent greets her with one of her smug smiles and tries to make it seem like a lesson of some sorts and with each scenario that Regina imagined, she only got angrier and more frustrated with her friend. Yes, the blonde was strange, obviously not human, no matter how often the girl tried to forget that fact… But this was simply rude and completely inappropriate! She would have a very serious conversation with the woman, once she sees her!  
  
  
  
                                                                                                               *        *        *  
  
          An hour later, Regina stood at the dragon’s gate. In the darkness, the tall stone walls and heavy doors seemed even more threatening than they did in the daylight, when the girl first saw them. But she was too excited to be impressed. She simply pushed them open and walked in, as if the castle belonged to her, not even bothering to lock back or close them.  
  
          She confidently walked through the throne room, barely looking around. She wanted to find Maleficent. And once she saw the clothes on the floor, she followed the trail, until she saw the pair of black panties on the floor, in front of a chamber she’d never been into before.  
  
          It seemed logical for the room to be the blonde’s bedchambers, and Regina only now considered that, based on all the clothes she saw, her friend wasn’t wearing anything… But then again she must have nightgowns in her closet, the girl told herself. Perhaps it was anger that was trying to convince her to enter, or it was her curiosity, secretly hoping that Maleficent hadn’t put any nightgown as she went to bed… But no… The dragon wouldn’t drop her this way than show herself in such a manner. No, there was another explanation for all of this. And the only way for Regina to find it was to enter.  
  
          Cautiously, the brunette pushed the door open and walked inside, immediately turning her head to the big bed. And Maleficent was there too, curled into a ball on top of her satin sheets… And if she did have nightgowns, she didn’t make the effort to put one on.  
  
          Regina diverted her eyes immediately. She was curious, of course, but very much respectful. The lack of reaction from the woman made Regina think that her friend never even heard her enter. So she swallowed nervously and gathered her courage. She was still very angry, but that feeling was for now overpowered by the awkward situation she found herself into.  
  
\- Maleficent? – She spoke up, while her eyes remained glued to the walls.   
  
          She wanted to be mad, strut to the bed and scream at the woman for leaving her and them dumping her like this in the middle of nowhere! But the naked, exposed body, made her completely forget her anger. She felt… Uneasy. Curious. She wanted to look. She wanted to let her eyes explore and gorge themselves on the beauty before them. But something stopped her. Was it modesty? Propriety perhaps? She couldn’t really tell… The lack of answer from the woman made this feel… Like she was invading her privacy. It wasn’t fair to look, if Maleficent didn’t give her permission.  
  
          While she debated with herself, she keenly listened for any kind of response. Except none came. Did the dragon not hear her? She discretely cleared her throat and tried again.  
  
\- Maleficent? – She spoke up. This time louder. Beginning to even worry, when she heard of no apparent reaction. Not even a sound. Just the storm of emotions in her head that didn’t give her a moment of peace.  
  
          Regina gathered all her courage and took a deep breath… And turned around. Her eyes openly scanned the body in front of her. But not out of lust, but concern instead. The blonde had good senses. Better than hers. Better than human. Even if she was sleeping, she would be woken by the sound of her front door being aggressively opened. Something was wrong. So the curious girl stepped closer, nearing the huge bed.  
  
\- Maleficent? – She called again, circling her, to see the woman’s face.   
  
          It was only after nearing the bed that she sensed the smell of sickness in the air. It was unmistakable and it only made the girl worry more.  
  
          The dragon’s eyes were closed and she was holding herself… But she was breathing. There were odd tremors all over her body, confirming the woman was alive. But something was terribly wrong.   
  
          Regina wondered if she was sleeping, because it seemed the only way she would not hear the presence of another inside her room. So the girl bent down, over the bed, as much as she could, without climbing on it. Yet she wasn’t sure. There was something off about all of this. Her friend was acting strange lately…  
  
          The room was quite warm. Maleficent practically radiated it… So why was she shaking? She couldn’t possibly be cold.  
  
\- Oh, Mal, please wake up. – She whispered. She didn’t hope to be heard, but surprisingly enough, the woman opened her eyes, blinking a few times.  
\- Did I start hallucinating too? – She asked with a grumpy expression, staring at Regina with distrust.  
          The girl smiled shyly.  
\- No. – She answered, pulling back from the bed.  
\- I must be… I brought you here hours ago! – Maleficent growled, closing her eyes as her body shook once again.  
  
          The response made Regina stare with disbelief at the dragon. She dropped her like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the road, and now she dared complain! It was the last straw. The last thing the girl could hear before she went over the edge.  
  
\- Brought me? – Regina screamed, making the blonde frown at the noise that only made her feel worse. – You were late! I waited for hours! And you didn’t even show up. You just took me! And when the smoke from your spell cleared, I was at the wasteland! I had to walk all the way to here! In the dark!  
            
          And with that, Regina’s rage could no longer be stopped.   
  
\- You promised! You gave me your word, you made all those plans with me, made me trust you, expect you… You made me believe in you! And you lied to me!  
            
          Maleficent opened her eyes. They felt heavy and they hurt, but she looked at the girl as she spoke.  
  
\- Is that why you gave me that necklace last night? You’re leaving me all alone, aren’t you? Or was it so you could save yourself the trip?  
  
          The brunette was out of control. She was worried and scared, she waited for hours, she walked all this way, alone in the dark… And for what? So Maleficent could take a nude nap?     
            
          Maleficent tried to focus her thoughts. It was so hard in her current state. That last spell… It exhausted her. She remembered throwing up on her floor and the rest was a blur. But the girl was upset. Throwing accusations, blaming her. What time was it? How long did she take? She couldn’t quite tell.  
  
          She had tried. She did her best. She couldn’t fly, she couldn’t teleport… She wouldn’t even be able to dress… The world kept spinning and her thoughts were scrambled and confused. And the sicker she felt, the weaker her magic became, but she tried to bring the girl. She fought the rising in her stomach for as long as she could. But when it overpowered her, she gave up…   
  
          She felt both too cold and too hot at the same time, her body refused to listen to her… She didn’t want anything, need anything in this world right now, but one. The curse. Even now, while Regina screamed at her, the curse was calling her too. And for a few moments she honestly wasn’t sure which one would win. But she chose to focus on the girl.  
  
\- Regina, I tried. – She whispered. Her voice sounded rough, even to her own ears. And her eyes were glued to a spot, although unseeing. – I tried.  
\- But what? – Regina screamed again. The nap was stronger than you? Why did I ever believe in you? – She muttered to herself.  
\- No, I really tried… - Maleficent sounded weak… Brokenhearted… Sad.  
\- Than what stopped you? – The queen questioned. – Couldn’t find what to wear? Or couldn’t wake long enough? Must be some strong curse…  
  
          There it was. The mention of the black liquid. It was enough to set fire to her blood. Oh, she wanted it. For a moment her mind wandered to that feeling of it, coursing through her, making her calm and docile, taming the beastliness inside, leaving her numb to the pain… Two, three pricks and she would fall into that dreamless dream that could last… As long as she needed it. It could be days, weeks… A lifetime, really. Oh, how she needed that needle right now.   
  
          But Regina was demanding, persistent, she was here, and Maleficent had no time to waste on illusions.  
  
\- I didn’t. – She spoke up, pushing herself up a little, as if it would make her point more clear.  
\- I can see how you didn’t. – The brunette spat back, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, like poison. – Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve seen how you get once you use it.  
  
          Maleficent growled. The abstinence was making her irritable.  
  
\- And have you seen how I get when I’m without it? – The blonde’s voice sounded deep and threatening.   
  
          All this screaming was giving her a headache and her head pounded violently. But she pushed her body up more, standing on her hands and knees, moving a few steps closer to the girl, to the edge of the bed, moving like a predator. But her eyes were swimming and empty. She was too weak.  
  
\- You’re better without it! – Regina responded. She didn’t understand yet. – When you think clearly, it’s like you’re a different person. A better one. I want who you are without this thing!  
  
          Maleficent laughed.  
  
\- You haven’t seen me yet without it. All these days, my body was cleaning itself from the curse. But once it’s gone… What do you think happens after so many years, Regina? It’s a surprise I lasted as long as I did… It’s like air to me! I need it. And if I don’t get it, I get sick. Just as I am now. – Maleficent spoke low, a growl was forming in her throat and it made the brunette step back from the bed. To woman looked as if she would pounce, attack her, even hurt her. But she just kept talking. – But I chose not to get the one thing that I need, that could make me feel better, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn’t be there for you. So I just felt sicker, until I couldn’t stand it anymore… I’ve been here, like this, all day. And yet I tried to get you here! Because I’d rather be sick than let you down…  
  
          The dragon stood still for a bit, staring at the girl, trying to read her, but her eyes couldn’t really focus. So she let her weight shift to the side so she could fall and curl into a ball. Perhaps she had made her point now, perhaps she could rest. Regina was here. And if she understood, Maleficent could have the break she needed. She waited for a response… Her eyes stayed closed, because there was a light from the hallway, a light Regina probably lit when she came… But it irritated her eyes and maybe annoyed her a little, so she chose not to see. She couldn’t really focus anyway… Except. There wasn’t any response. It was silent. Too silent. As if she was alone… Was she? She waited. She didn’t have the strength for more.  
  
          Regina left the room quietly, she was thinking. She closed the front gate, far less forcefully, than she opened it and she took out all the lights in a quiet, gentle manner. She was wrong. About Maleficent. About tonight. There was still a sparkle of anger inside her belly, this wasn’t justice, it was never meant to go this way. But she could accept it. Maleficent tried. But she needed help. She needed the young girl once again.  
  
          When she entered the room, the brunette found her friend exactly as she had left her. Her naked body laid on the bed, unmoving except for the odd tremor, every once in a while. Regina doubted if the woman knew she left. But it was ok, she would take care of her, she would try to make it better.  
  
          The brunette approached the bed, thinking.  
  
\- What can I do to help? – She ask, her voice now much softer.  
  
          Maleficent took a deep breath and looked up… The light was really annoying… She couldn’t move much, not unless she wanted to feel her stomach rebel against her again. She wasn’t really good company right now.  
  
\- Nothing, Regina… I just have to get through the sickness. And it will take a while. – The dragon said and closed her eyes.  
\- Have you eaten? Do you want some water? – The queen insisted.  
  
          Maleficent growled as her stomach churned. She would throw up anything in her current condition.  
  
\- I’m not hungry. – She said.  
\- You need to eat. - The brunette was firm this time, she wasn’t asking.  
   
          The dragon rose slowly. This was pointless and annoying. The girl had no idea what she was going through, she couldn’t understand…  
  
\- I don’t need food, child. I need the curse. I need the bliss that comes from feeling it merge with my blood… I need to sleep.  
  
          For these few moments Maleficent could think clearly. Regina was here. So she could finally use the black liquid and rest. She really needed it. Now. So she gathered her strength and tried to get up.  
  
\- So that’s it? It’s either drugged, or sick? Is this really what you want?  
  
          Maleficent ignored her. She opened the drawer with a shaky hand and took out the little black vile.  
  
\- No, don’t do it, Mal. – The girl’s voice rang, loud and pleading.  
\- I need it. – The dragon responded, staring blankly into her friend.  
\- You’ll always depend on it if you do it! – Regina argued. It was the best she had. She knew she couldn’t stop Maleficent if that’s what the woman wanted. Who knew how many more of those she had… Or how much more she could make… But she hadn’t pricked herself yet. There was still time.  
\- Why does it matter to you? – The blonde asked, lifting an eyebrow. – It changes nothing for you. In fact, you’ll have a far better, more stable teacher in me, once I get what I need.  
  
          Regina shook her head.  
  
\- You’re wrong. I saw you with that curse… There was no life in you, no passion, no will! This thing turns you into its slave each time you use it. And I need you to be my powerful, strong, independent, sometimes strange, but always amazing and attractive friend… - Regina stopped and took a step toward the blonde. – Please be her.  
  
          Maleficent paused too. The words came loud. Too loud. But they were true. Heartfelt. And the brunettes eyes were trained on hers, pleading with her, in ways that words could never express. And there was something in those words that touched her… A promise of sorts. One hidden between the lines, but obvious in that look… In those eyes that never left hers… And she knew it was worth it.  
  
          The decision to quit became conscious for Maleficent in that moment… She never intended that when she had stopped taking the curse… She never knew her hunger for it would go this far. She thought it was an escape, but it was clear it was an addiction to her. One that was hindering her. And stopping would be painful. That curse had been her only companion for so long. Well… Except… But the stopped coming too. They forgot about her and her glory… But wasn’t it all in the past? And Regina was the future.  
  
          She knew it won’t be easy… Whatever she felt now, it would multiply, torture her, consume her completely, before it’s ready to get better. The darkness was only just falling. But she wanted to endure it. And if she was honest with herself, it wasn’t just for the girl. She did it for herself as well. She was ready to face life again.  
  
          Regina waited for a response from the woman. Her eyes were glassy, as if her mind wasn’t there at all.  
  
\- I’ll do it. – She finally answered, her head hanging down a bit. Leaving the black little vile in Regina’s hands, she turned and faced her bed, curling on her sheets again.  
  
          Maleficent looked calm, almost pleased. But Regina knew better than that. She was in pain. Suffering. And she wanted to help.  
  
\- What can I do? – She asked. There was sympathy in her voice, kindness. The kind the dragon hadn’t felt in a long time…  
\- I’m afraid there’s nothing you could do I’ll spend a lot of time in bed for a while. And it may not be pretty. But I know you don’t want to go back, so… Enjoy the castle. – Maleficent hated that feeling, the sickness rising from within, making her feel weak. She hated the inevitability of her powerlessness, of the pain… Of the ugly image she would imprint in Regina’s mind.  
\- I want to stay with you. – The queen insisted.  
\- You could do better things than spend time with a sick woman. I’d rather you not see me this way.  
  
          The brunette looked at her friend, considering her words. Maleficent probably didn’t lie that she doesn’t want to be seen in such a way, but she probably also didn’t want to go through all of this by herself.  
  
          For a moment she thought she might be making a mistake, but if it was her, she wouldn’t want to be alone. She would want someone to hold her hand. And probably so did Maleficent.  
  
          Regina circled the bed and pulled the cover, guiding it over the naked body.  
  
\- Go away. – The dragon growled, pushing away the sheets.  
  
          But Regina was persistent. She held the sheet firmly and draped her hand around the blonde, laying herself closely.   
  
\- I’m not going anywhere. – She whispered, her breath tickling the other woman’s neck. – I’m here.  
  
          Maleficent gave up easily. She didn’t want to be alone. The girl’s embrace brought comfort, even relief and the dragon ceased her struggles with a heavy sigh. She would endure this. With Regina at her side, she could endure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I know it's been a while, but... Let's just say a lot has happened... But I'm back and this isn't the only chapter ready, so... Brace yourself for more. 
> 
> I promise to try to make it worth the wait :P 
> 
> As always, letting me know what you think would be wonderful and much appreciated ^^ Thank you for being patient ^^


	15. Schemes

  
          When Regina opened her eyes, it was already day. She had no idea how long she slept. There was light in the room, coming from the windows, almost blinding her. She raised her hand to cover her eyes, shield them, when she felt the body next to her. She stiffened nervously, remembering where she was… Who she was with. Maleficent. The dragon was taking slow, steady breaths, her body occasionally shaking, a result of a slight tremor. But it wasn’t as bad as last night. The blonde had been shaking and moaning, half-asleep, turning from side to side, as if it would bring her any comfort.  
  
          But Regina did. The young girl held her firmly in her hands and stroked her messy hair in a gentle and soft manner. It made all the difference in the world to Maleficent. Even though the sickness raged inside her, she found peace and content in the touch, until her body and mind finally surrendered to sleep. It wasn’t deep or restful… She woke many times. But it was more than she’d gotten in days.  
  
          The brunette hardly wanted to be the reason her friend gets woken, so she remained still in the bed. The dragon was naked under the thin sheet Regina had draped over her. Last night the girl saw her fully exposed, if she closed her eyes and tried, she could call in her mind the image of the blonde, standing on her hands and knees, the way her back arched elegantly… She could picture her laying on her side, imagine herself tracing them… It was so easy to remember. And not just the dragon’s body. She could remember the surge of excitement she felt as she first took an open look over the woman’s shape. How refreshingly different it was to watch, while unseen, explore and learn the body while remaining fully dressed, without having to do anything she didn’t want to. It was wonderful to have such an opportunity.  
  
          Maleficent was very different than what she had seen or felt, in her small range of experience. Different from Regina herself. The girl found that the dragon was a compelling sight. Her body was firm, but soft, with well-formed muscles and a tender, hairless skin… So white and seemingly flawless. Thinking about it now… She wanted to trace the lines of the other woman’s curves, take her time to find the places she could call her favorite, watch the way Maleficent would react to all of it.  
  
          It was such a strange feeling to experience. One very new to her. She never had such desired before, never thought of someone that way. Not even Daniel. But how could that be? She loved him so deeply, so devotedly. But never really desired him in the way she does Maleficent. She wanted to kiss him, hold his hand, hug and cuddle him the grass as they played.  
  
          But the sorceress wasn’t like that. She wasn’t playful or childish, she didn’t have Daniel’s innocence. Her way was through seduction, and she wore it, like she did her power. There was a sense of inevitability in it, that was both intimidating and intoxicating. The question was… Did Regina feel ready to give what she wanted to take? She had such a negative experience in the past, felt so much humiliation and pain, so much shame… When she thought of intimacy she could only think of him… What he did to her… With her. The harshness of his touch. And it was unbearable.  
  
          Of course, Maleficent wouldn’t do that, but could Regina really overcome her fears and her past, long enough to let the blonde show her a better way? She wasn’t sure. She was struggling. The dream was so tempting, the idea of her was so enticing, but she wasn’t sure how far she could go. How much she was willing to do. Was this even a good idea? Did the blonde want the same things as her? Would her curiosity affect their friendship? What if she tried and it turned out something she didn’t want to do again, once she tried?  
  
          So many questions, she didn’t have the answers for. A storm raging in her mind, while she stood still, watching the sun move higher in the sky. She was supposed to be back at the castle, make an appearance, before the servants found out she was gone… Could she depend on the dragon to take her or should she use the necklace to teleport on her own? No, she couldn’t leave, without saying something… But she didn’t have much time to waste either… Her time was running out. If not for breakfast, she should be there for lunch… And if she’s lucky, the doctor wouldn’t have arrived just yet…  
  
          She truly hoped she was lucky…  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                      *        *        *  
  
  
Maleficent woke with the feeling of sun in her face and she turned away with a grunt. She was tired. As if she didn’t sleep at all. And if any light was irritating last night, now it was certainly worse. Far worse. Before she could think better over her actions, she was already moving her hand, her magic pulling the heavy curtains shut.  
  
\- Ugh, I hate the light… - She spoke to herself. And then she felt it… The sickness rising from her stomach, making its way up, almost gagging her, before settling back. But it was close. She could feel it. A little more effort and she would have thrown up.  
  
          And then she heard it. A voice so close to her ear, it must have come from her bed.  
  
\- Good morning, Mal. – Regina greeted her with a soft voice.  
  
          Regina! She was there last night… She remembered now. The soft strokes on her hair, while she was falling asleep… And a fight! A big one. But the girl understood. After all, she was here now. She stayed  with her through her suffering, calmed her through the many times she woke.  
  
          Maleficent turned slowly to her side. The girl looked quite beautiful in the morning light. She apparently had made herself comfortable in her bed.  
  
\- What time is it? – The dragon groaned.  
\- Late. Don’t yet know exactly. I didn’t want to wake you.  
  
          Maleficent stopped to think for a bit. No one in the castle had seen Regina since the doctor left. They would start looking for her. Soon. She should be there.  
  
\- Time for you to go back, isn’t it? – She asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
          The girl nodded her head.  
  
\- Than I’ll send you back… Go have lunch, walk in the garden, do what you usually would, pretend your illness… After a few hours go back to your room and say you want to be alone, than use the necklace to teleport back here.  
  
          The instructions were simple, easy to follow and delivered very dryly, but Regina didn’t protest.  
  
\- I understand. – The brunette confirmed.  
\- Thank you… - Maleficent spoke up, bright blue eyes finding brown and locking with them. – For understanding… For helping me… - She found the girl’s hand and held it gently between hers. – For staying.  
  
          Regina smiled gently.  
  
\- I wouldn’t have left you all alone. – Regina responded. – And I’ll come back soon enough.  
  
          Letting go of the brunette’s hand, Maleficent raised an eyebrow, their mood switching quickly.  
  
\- Make it convincing.  
\- Watch me. – Regina winked with a confident smirk on her face. She was starting to get bold and the blonde sorceress found it quite amusing. Even if it was for such a minor thing.  
\- You’re all dressed and ready?  
  
          The queen’s cheeks reddened by the question.  
  
\- I haven’t undressed. – She responded shyly.  
  
          She went to bed with all her clothes and she was very grateful she didn’t wear any corsets or uncomfortable dresses. It would have made for a very long night for her. Her friend’s discomfort was enough to keep them both up. She didn’t need any additional challenges.  
  
          The dragon raised an eyebrow, getting aware of her own nakedness under the thin sheet. Regina might not have undressed, but she knew her friend did, and yet she held her tightly throughout the night, felt the shape of her body in her arms… saw it too. And that blush was revealing enough of her thoughts.  
  
\- I’ll see you soon, then. – Maleficent replied and waved her hand, watching the smoke cover Regina. She had to be fast. She couldn’t let the girl see what will follow.  
  
          The moment the spell started, the sickness in her stomach rose… And she held tightly the edge of the bed as her eyes tiered…  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                        *        *        *  
  
  
          It was the roughest teleportation Regina ever experienced. Far worse than last night. She felt like she was being tossed in all directions, with nothing to hold on to, or steady herself. It was a very frightening experience and she barely kept herself from screaming, fearing she might end up alerting the servants or the guards.  
  
          When it was all over, the smoke hadn’t cleared yet and she almost fell on her ass, trying to maintain her balance, only to find she wasn’t even in her chambers. She was in a hallway, half-way to the drawing room where she was to receive her lunch. She was lucky there wasn’t a single person, otherwise she would be seen. It would have destroyed everything.  
  
          For her great fortune she was all alone and she composed herself, calming her raging nerves. All she had to do was eat. And she was incredibly hungry. This charade was keeping her very poorly fed.  
  
          The moment she walked in the room, the servants scurried, surprised by her arrival. One almost tripped over her dress to pull her chair so she could sit, another grabbing water and wine to serve her, third one asking her choice of food, even though she hadn’t even taken a seat yet, let alone knew what she had to choose from.  
  
          She could never get used to that… She never wanted to be treated this way… She tried to change it when she first arrived. Told all the servants to treat her like a normal person. It even worked for a few days. But once the king saw, he objected… And yet it was nothing compared to her mother’s outrage. It was a lecture she never forgot. Not when her mother yelled at, threatened and even hit every servant girl she’d spoken to. Some of the most defiant where kicked out the castle as punishment. And her mother told her it was all her fault, that her actions caused this. That others would have a similar fate if she chose not to act like the queen she was meant to be. That her “proclivity” for being “too close” with the help had caused her unhappiness once before. So Regina complied… Even though it made her feel completely and utterly isolated and alone. But what choice did she have, when there wasn’t a single soul in that castle she could trust?  
  
          So she played her part… Today she would too, like any other day. She would be composed and distant and royal, until the time she could go back to Maleficent… The only person who cared to see her for the person she truly was.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
  
          It took an hour for Maleficent to settle and clean herself up. Withdrawal was a bitch and she hated every moment. Everything ether annoyed her or made her sick… And she desperately needed a distraction, something to take her mind off the curse, or she would use it.  
  
          She knew she should get rid of it. She knew she would always be tempted, unless it wasn’t near her. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it now. Having it made things simpler. It calmed her… And of course, knowing she could make more was helpful too. Knowing she would never be fully rid of it, because of how simple it was to create it by herself, made destroying the vials she already had even more pointless… Or maybe that was her addiction talking. She wasn’t sure. So she chose not to dwell. It was better not to think about it. Even if it stayed at the back of her mind every moment she spent awake.  
  
          Oh, what a cruel irony this was… That only sleep kept her mind off the curse, yet she could only truly sleep while she used it… A never-ending torment of her own making. One she couldn’t easily escape.  
  
          But there was much she had to accomplish in the short time she had before Regina comes back. She had an idea, forming in her head. One that could help the girl be free of the king… Forever. And it was devious enough to work.  
  
          She dressed herself simply, avoiding unnecessary exertion. She held herself up on her scepter and walked out of the castle. She wanted to avoid teleporting, remembering how hard it was to handle herself after this morning’s rough start, even if it was the better, far subtler choice. Besides, perhaps her dragon form would be easier and more capable to withstand the effects of the curse. Perhaps it would help her feel better faster… Or make her more sick… She was never sure with those things.  
  
          But she decided not to dwell on it and started shifting, feeling the smoke surround her. It was a feeling both familiar and new. One she welcomed gladly. She rejoiced at the feeling of her body growing and her wings spreading gloriously. She had taken it for granted all her life. And missed it, as if a part of her was ripped from her, when it was gone. And now she treasured it more than anything. Every new transformation was a revelation, beyond description. Now every time felt like her first and she roared and growled with her happiness, before pushing herself off the ground and flying over the naked fields…  
  
          They were once her forest, filled with pray for her appetites. Other shifters came and circled with her in the sky, hunting with her, fisting together on other unfortunate beasts. Than they would drink wine in her castle and laugh. Such a wonderful time it was. But it was all over now. No one came… No one cared. They left her all alone… When they realized she fell in love with a human, they shunned and avoided her. But the moment they found out about the way she used her curse, they left her. Only one remained loyal… But that too faded with time. Now there was just Regina. Her and memories…  
  
          It seemed her dragon form handled the effects of the curse far better and she soon found herself over the forest of shifters. Not that all of them were… And sometimes those that were, hardly had any humanity left. They preferred their animal form, or have stayed so long in it, that they couldn’t live amongst people any longer. The forest was their home. Many shifters preferred living with their own, instead of isolating themselves in a human settlement. But they had some intelligence left. Enough to understand… And given the right motivation, she could use them to further her goals.  
  
          But from the sky, her options were limited. The trees would prevent her from lowering herself enough to capture any pray she might have found and in her dragon form, she wouldn’t be able to use her magic. And breathing fire would burn the entire forest before it helped her with her hunt. No, she needed to be on the ground.  
  
          A whiff of the air gave her the directions she needed and she located a spring. “Perfect”, she thought to herself, while getting as close to the trees as she could and shifting mid-air, hoping she would be strong enough to use her magic long enough to land unhurt. It was her only way. Finding a field to land might end up too far away from the spot she needed and give away her presence. A predator like her didn’t stay unnoticed for long. But she had lots of practice in doing this. She’d done it many times before. She had the skills… She just hoped she had the strength.  
  
          As she fell, she used a levitating spell to hold herself up, quickly feeling the familiar discomfort, she knew would be followed by the need to throw up. But she reached the ground unhurt and braced herself for the rising in her stomach…  
  
          After feeling a little better… Or at least no longer needed to empty her stomach, Maleficent hid herself amongst the trees, affording herself a clear view of the spring. She had come here with a very clear intention. The forest was divided on territories. Each type of shifters took up a territory and hunted within its limits. They rarely crossed over their lines, since they were all afforded vast spaces and they all preferred the safety of their own territory, over migrating.  
  
          This particular part belonged to wild boars, she could tell from the smell in the air. She had hunted long enough to know all their smells. And since it was noon, she expected them to start coming for water, before finding a place for an afternoon nap. All she had to do is wait for one to show up… Although she knew that capturing it would be far harder for her in her current state. But she had to try something.  
  
          She waited over an hour before she saw a boar approaching the spring. If it was a shifter or not, she couldn’t tell, only a revealing spell would tell her that… But she had to capture it first…  
  
          As the animal approached, it sniffed the air, perhaps sensing the presence of another being near it, but as it saw nothing it bowed it’s head to drink. Maleficent knew it was her only chance, or she would have to find another pray. And she had thought of her best way for attack ever since she came… The only way she stood a chance was a paralyzing spell. One that would keep the animal incapable of moving. But if she hit it before it moved away from the spring, it might fall with its head in the water and end up drowning… Something she couldn’t afford.  
  
          It was all about timing and she took a deep breath, noticing the way her hands shook. She waited in her hiding space with her heart in her throat and breathing so shallow, it was barely enough… But she finally saw her opening. The pig raised its head and looked around, nervously beating its feet in the soil, but eventually turned its back and attempted to walk away… And that was her chance. She knew she wouldn’t have another. So she summoned the spell, felt it rise from inside, focusing on her fingertips, ready to blast itself free… She held it steady for a moment, before releasing it.  
  
          The boar heard the sizzling in the air as the spell approached it and tried to run… But it was too late by then. It barely made a few steps, before the spell hit its body and it fell to the ground, completely unable to move.  
  
          Maleficent smiled. She succeeded! Her prey was caught. It squealed loudly, too loud for her liking, but it couldn’t really move or run away, so she approached with a confident step. Yet her victory was not yet assured. She didn’t simply need an animal… She needed an intelligent one. And the revealing spell could tell her if the pig she caught really was a shifter. Oh, but the thought of another spell filled her with dread. She was already on the verge of throwing up again… Her stomach churned and she could still feel the acidic taste from earlier… Her stomach was empty, her throat was burning and puking was unbearable to her… But she came too far. She had to know. She summoned her strength and her will and closed her eyes painfully as she performed the spell.  
  
          The dragon hardly noticed the animal squealing even louder, as if fighting her spell and the transformation, for she had a fight of her own… But as she threw up once again, holding herself up on a tree, she noticed the big body of the animal transforming, until it became human.  
  
          As she straightened, she saw a naked man, glaring at her from the ground, screaming loudly. She was successful after all. He was a shifter, just like her and she approached him with slow steady steps.  
  
          The first thing Maleficent noticed was the smell… Even his human form reeked horribly and she almost gagged with disgust, but stepped a little closer regardless. She said nothing, simply observed as he struggled.  
  
\- W… Wh… What you want? – He spat at her in growls, but understandable enough.  
\- Good! You can still talk! – She smiled smugly.  
  
          He only made another inhuman noise. His face showed he was still struggling to gain control over his body, but it seemed pointless… Her spell was holding.  
  
\- Wh… Why? Let go!  
\- I will, don’t worry… But first we need to reach an agreement.  
  
          He gave her another glare, defiant and wild.  
  
\- You see… I need you to do something for me.  
  
          The words seem to anger him even more and he doubled his struggles, but soon found out it was pointless.  
  
\- What do you want? – He asked again, this time more clearly. The memory of speech, slowly coming back to him.  
\- Oh… - The dragon smiled even wider at his question. – Simple. I want you to kill someone for me.  
\- And why would I do your dirty work? – He spat back, making a strange movement with his mouth, as if not used to using it. His eyes were full of hatred and anger.  
\- Have you not seen my power? I can turn you into a human… I can make you stay human. For as long as you live. Humanity will laugh at you, shun you… You’ll never be one of them. And in these woods, you’d be nothing but prey for those that roam. – She explained. – If you want to be… A piggy again, you’ll do as you’re told.  
  
          The man screamed again. She could clearly hear the pain in his voice. And she understood it too. Knowing what it’s like to be trapped in only one of your forms, having half of you cut off… She knew how horrible a fate that was… And that’s why she knew he would help her. Like it or not, he would do as she asked.  
  
\- You think you’re so smart! So noble! I can’t believe I didn’t smell it before… Dragon! You look down at me, hunt me, laugh at me… Even other shifters made fun of me for being born a… Pig… And now you come and you expect me to just do as you command!  
  
          Maleficent stayed unaffected by the words, her expressing never giving away her emotions.  
  
\- I don’t care about your sad story… Pig. Do as you are told, or you will know my wrath. You think you’ve been mocked? Wait till you try to live amongst the humans you ran from. Till they see your naked, fat body, your wildness and your animalistic manners… Wait till none of the shifters in this forest recognizes you, for them to hunt you, chase you out of the only home you knew… Than you will know true pain! – She spoke steadily, her voice never wavering at the memories of her own fate, that flooded her mind. – Do as you are told and you will never have to know the suffering I have described.  
  
          The man said nothing. He didn’t want to obey, he didn’t care for her agenda… But he seemed without a better option to choose from. So he bowed his head instead. A sign of submission and agreement. But her eyes never hid his disdain and his anger… Nor his hatred. But what could he do to fight a creature such as her?  
  
\- Oh… And if you think of agreeing and then running away… - She said to him and kneeled over him, placing a collar around his neck. – This will tell me exactly where you are. Only my magic can remove it… Or it will simply fall off, once you mission is complete. – She explained. – You have three days to find him and kill him… Or you will forever walk this earth a man.  
  
          Maleficent smiled viciously and waved her hand, turning him back to his animal form. But it wasn’t truly enough. He was fat and big, but not as impressive as she needed him to bed. She wanted to recreate the king’s dream and use his ego and confidence to blind him into making a mistake and getting himself killed. But to do so… Her bate had to be much bigger.  
  
          With another wave of her hand she made his body grow, muscles getting stronger, tusks growing on his hairy head. She even added extra hair all over his body. He looked a true beast, worthy of conquest. Now he had everything to carry out his task.  
  
          Not wanting to waste more time, she reached into her clothes and took out a small object. It was the ring she had stolen from his castle. She had one final spell to perform. But oh, she already felt horrible. She could hardly bring herself to use more magic. Her will was wavering. She knew that if she didn’t hurry, she wouldn’t have the strength to do it at all.  
  
\- If he wants a hunt, I’ll give him one… Except he’ll be the prey.  
  
          And with those words the magic flickered again, green and powerful as always. Even her eyes glowed with each word.  
  
\- This man… Feel his essence, let it imprint in your mind, let it guide you. Smell him through the air… Find him. Whatever it takes. Find him… And kill him!  
  
          With every word her magic imprinted the information and her emotions into the animal. She let him feel her rage and her hatred for the king, let him absorb it, so it may drive the boar, so it may strengthen its resolve, to do exactly as she wanted.  
  
          When the spell was done she pulled away… She couldn’t stand its smell and the way it made her feel. She didn’t have the energy to fight the sickness as it rose again, so she let herself be overtaken. Her throat burned and she could taste acid… She could smell it too. But eventually she felt better. Or at least, she stopped throwing up.  
  
          Maleficent released the boar with a wave of her hand and watched as it sprung to its feet and scurried a few steps away. But its new power seemed to make it far less scared of her. Turning its massive body toward her and digging its feet in the earth, its head threateningly low.  
  
          It seemed to think it could simply kill her and be free. But she seemed unsurprised by the turn of events. If she had all her power she could even laugh. But that was not the case, so she started turning, before she could even consider any other option. And the more her body grew, the smaller and far less confident her adversary seemed.  
  
          Her large body was impressive enough, but when she exhaled, the pig froze in its place, bowing its head once again.  
  
          The impatient tapping of her tale, made the animal run, leaving her alone in the middle of the forest.  
  
          Maleficent roared. She needed to turn regardless, but she knew her little display of power would hurt her later. And she didn’t have much energy to waste either. But this was a victory and it was all she cared about. The boar would look for the king and his men and it will not stop, until it finds them… And kills Leopold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here it comes... Things are about to get interesting. And i promise more action is coming your way :P 
> 
> As always, I would love to know what you think... I honestly can't wait to find out :P


	16. Just a little magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet chapter, where Mal and Regina finally get to spend some quality time together and end up in a pool, sharing a magical kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have been promising you guys a proper kiss for months and now it's time to finally deliver. And there's gonna be plenty more!

  
          Maleficent barely reached the Forbidden fortress. She landed tired and completely drained of energy. Even in her dragon form, she couldn’t escape the effects of the abstinence. When she changed, she was covered in sweat and out of breath. She needed a bath and some fresh clothes. She needed some time without using magic. It made everything worse. Sometimes she felt horrible just by being, but every time she used her power, it escalated.  
           
          The sorceress filled her pool and undressed. This whole castle was built so the rain water gets gathered in covered pools, where it was preserved clean and ready for use. Pipes carried it to the few bathrooms all over the castle and after use it was carried out through underground tunnels, passing through the entire cliff, through the heart of the mountain, all the way down, kilometers away.  
  
          Toilets worked on the same principle, it used a different system, as to not contaminate anything, it was also being lead to a further place, away from humanity and its uses. Spells, placed since the castle was built, kept anything from clogging or unpleasant odors. It was geniusly built, self-sustainable, easily defendable, practically unbreachable… It was her family’s legacy and a home to all of them for generations.  
  
          In the past, her ancestors were with noble blood, leaders of the shifter clans… But humans had killed so many. Out of fear or hatred, for their magic or simply for their power… The clans were gone now. What was left of the dragon nation and their armies went into hiding. High in the mountains where humans never went. Where they weren’t hunted. Most of them had forgotten the magics of their people or the power they once held. And the few that still cared… They thought her weak. For loving a human. For the curse she needed for so long. She was born with nobility, but unfit in their eyes. So they abandoned her. After Briar everyone did. For years she never saw any of her old friends. But she understood. And as she washed herself, she let herself remember. Leaning against the tiles, she closed her eyes and let the water wash away the past…  
  
          When she finally brought herself to emerge from the water and dry herself, she thought of Regina. Soon she would come back. Perhaps tired of being closed off behind thick walls. And Maleficent wanted to give her a good experience. Even if she felt less than good in her current condition.  
  
          Magic was out of the question, she had no mood or strength for it. But maybe just some entertainment was enough. With some wine, the girl might actually let go for a bit and enjoy herself.  
  
          With that in mind, Maleficent went to her chambers and made an effort to dress appropriately, even if she had no mood for anything. She did her hair and makeup just as carefully and lay back on her bed. Now all she needed was Regina. And she even had an idea how to entertain the girl.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                               *        *        *  
  
  
          The brunette queen dreaded her little charade. Servants walked behind her, on some distance, watching her every step as she walked through the garden. And it wasn’t that she couldn’t fake being tired well enough. She fooled them quite easily in fact. When the doctor barely heard the gossip, he found her under her apple tree, insisting she go back to bed and drink her herbs. It was almost too easy.  
  
          In a different time she could gave gloated at their foolishness and useless superstitions. Their backwards thinking was their worst enemy. But she had lived a life of secrecy for far too long to enjoy the thrill of it. She didn’t want to hide. She didn’t want to have to sneak around and pretend just so she could visit a friend! She didn’t want to have to learn magic, just so she could have a chance at freedom. She hated that she had to depend on the mercy of others, that she had to go this far. She was the queen! And yet she was caged, always watched, her actions examined and controlled. It was a greater burden, than it ever was a privilege. She didn’t feel powerful. She felt trapped.  
  
          But she also knew there was hope. Because despite their best efforts and the chains they put around her, she still managed to slip though their fingers. What they did, didn’t crush her, it made her stronger, more determined.  
  
          So when the doctor sent her to her room, she obediently walked there right away, accompanied by servants. She even let them fret over her, while she laid in bed. She wanted them to see inside her chambers, so they don’t get too suspicious. She asked for books, water and a bath, she even tried a friendly, but impersonal conversation to pass the time as she dried off, got ready and put on a fresh nightgown. She didn’t want to send them away too fast. She need to seam tired and in need of rest, so they would choose to leave on their own.  
  
          Soon enough they did. She assured them that if she needed something, she would let them know, so they don’t knock on her door and bother her. Especially since she had no intention in responding.  
  
          After a few minutes alone, she jumped out of bed happily. She found her neckless in its pouch and she took out the jewel to hold it in her hand. The stones shone in dark blue again and the brunette gazed in the brilliant color. She found it very beautiful. And she noticed that each sorcerer had their own unique color, but she had no idea what it meant or if it could change. But she intended to ask Maleficent later.  
  
          Realizing she was still in her nightgown, she quickly undressed and put on a beautiful, but simple dress that framed her body. She wanted to look elegantly, more feminine…  
  
          Regina wasn’t sure why she was trying so hard, the blonde had seen her in her ridding pants and shirts many times. But she needed the comfort then. She needed to be able to move freely. But tonight she had a chance to show her friend a different side of herself.  
  
          The brunette applied a little makeup and thoughtlessly sprayed some perfume on her clothes. Now she felt ready. She felt so excited about this. Her first attempt at magic. All by herself.  
  
          Without delaying much longer, Regina held the necklace in her hand and thought of the Forbidden fortress. It worked almost as making a wish. It was just that easy. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the throne room, where she had first met Maleficent and she smiled happily to herself, putting the jewel back in the pouch and then in a hidden pocket inside her dress.  
  
          For a moment she wondered if she should go and look for her hostess or wait for her there. She felt so excited about finally being out again and she couldn’t wait to tell the blonde how well she did, while in the castle. She wondered if they would learn more magic tonight or go and explore some new place. She wanted to do something fun.  
  
          As she pondered on such things, she heard a noise outside the chamber. The calm clicking of heels on stone floors. It seemed Maleficent would find her first and the brunette waited with anticipation as the doors opened. But she never expected her friend to look the way that she did. And it was absolutely incredible. She wore a dark red dress that fell all the way to the floor. Its skirt was split in two, making sure the woman’s long legs were visible. What it also revealed were beautiful black stockings. The neckline was cut low, showing off her breasts in a sensual way that made Regina forget all words. Her shoulders were bare, but the sleeves of the dress fell all the way to her wrists, widening the lower they got. And the high heels she wore made her look even taller, towering over Regina. Her blonde hair fell on heavy, long waves and her eyes seemed even more hypnotizing then before, underlined in black. It instantly made the girl think back to last night, think of the beautiful naked body she’d seen. Maleficent was practically flaunting it, daring her to look. And by the gods, it was all the queen could do.  
  
\- My, my, Regina… - The dragon spoke, pretending she didn’t see the stare on the queen’s face. – You look ravishing.  
  
          And the girl truly did. Her dress wasn’t as tight or provocative, but it suited her quite well. It was luxurious, fit for a queen. The girl had natural beauty that needed very little effort. Only the blind couldn’t see her flawlessness. And yet tonight she had outdone herself. She had decided to show off some of her own cleavage, tightly bound in a corset and revealed by the low cut of a light blue dress, covered in precious stones. Regina once again radiated her innocence, but had also embraced her femininity. It seemed to fit her character and Maleficent appreciated it. It was exactly her genuine personality that the dragon enjoyed most about the girl. And it was also what made her so desirable. She was honest. In more ways that she even realized.  
  
          Maleficent found it endearing and she couldn’t help but wonder how much more she’d be able to see tonight. She seemed to make the girl blush and she was tempted to peek inside her head and find out what kind of thoughts could make her little friend blush like that, but know what magic did to her, or how much she had used already, she resisted. She gathered all her strength, only to appear calm and not shake uncontrollably, although her hands seemed to be unable to stay still. She knew it would only get worse with time, but for tonight she could keep it together. And Regina proved to be the best distraction, the best thing that kept her steady and brought some of the peace she sought in her curse.  
           
          It had been a while since Maleficent could compare someone to a drug, especially as potent as her curse… But it seemed Regina was better. She didn’t seem to hurt her the way others did. In fact, she seemed to have no side effects at all and the dragon was more than ready to embrace it.  
  
\- So how was your day, my little mischievous queen? – The dragon asked as she saw her friend swallow nervously at her compliment.  
\- It went quite well. I fooled them all so easily. And it felt so good.  
\- Good for you, my dear. – Maleficent praised with a smile, noticing the little sparkle of pride in the queen’s eyes. – I think it’s time you get a chance to have some fun, don’t you?  
\- Oh, yes, please. – Regina giggled. It seemed her mood and that of her friend were in synch and it always made for a fun night for them in the past.  
\- Wonderful! Because I prepared a little surprise. – The blonde took the girl’s hand in her own and lead the way. – How do you feel about swimming?  
  
          The queen was left speechless at the question, but she didn’t protest as she was being lead through the huge castle. Maleficent looked stunning. As impressive and beautiful, as she was the first day the girl met her… But without the drugs and the drunken sway. There was something very magnetic about her, compelling even. Regina followed her gladly, even if she didn’t know why they were roaming inside the castle if they were going swimming.  
  
          Still, it was a good way for the brunette to satisfy some of her curiosity and look around the castle. They walked through halls with dim lights, gradually climbing up. The brunette looked with fascination at the painted ceilings, often featuring dragons and magical creatures… Tales she never heard about, a whole world hidden from humans. One she wanted to know so much more about. She looked upward, captivated, not paying attention to where the blonde was leading her. She often wanted to stop and just stare, so wonderful it all seemed.  
  
          One in particular caught her eye and Maleficent stopped to let her look.  
  
\- It’s quite captivating, I know. It was one of my favorite stories as a child.  
\- Would you tell me? – Regina pleaded, her eyes barely leaving the ceiling.  
\- Well… This is the story of Karina. She was a part of the shifter clans under the rule of the great leader Tallen.  He was the most powerful sorcerer and dragon shifter that the clans had ever known and they respected and loved him for the fortune and prosperity he had brought to his people.  
          It was under his rule that she grew up. You see, back then, women were not allowed to be part of the army, in fact they had very little rights, quite like human women are today. But Karina exhibited great potential for magic from a young age and as she grew older, her power did too. She studied relentlessly, until her skill in the magical arts was unmatched. Noticed even by Tallen himself, he let her study the archives and the hidden texts, but little did she know why.  
          You see, dragons live much longer than humans, and as time passed, Tallen grew tired of this realm. It was a land of peace and he was a warrior that had conquered all that he could here. Drunk on his power and greedy for more, he sought to break the barrier between realms and lead the dragons to new lands that they would rule. He wanted the world and he had the army to do it.  
          The protests of the clans didn’t bother him. No one could replace him, for there was only one way. Through battle. And he was the best. He could burn entire forests with his flame and no weapon could hurt his thick skin and massive body. He was unstoppable and quite mad.  
          When he announced his plan to break down the walls between worlds, it was only Karina that spoke up. Even knowing she was right, none defended her, perhaps calmed by the thought that such a thing couldn’t be done. One could travel between realms, but breaking down the walls was beyond anyone’s magic. But Karina knew better than that…  
          Angry that she would stand in his way, he challenged her, wanting to make an example of her. To show the clans what happened to those who opposed him. They were to fight. To the death.  
          He almost killed her in battle, his strength and his experience were too much for her. He was a beast like no other. Everyone had thought that she was lost. Until she shifted in the middle of the battlefield. To human. As he descended from the sky, ready to burn her, she summoned a lightning that struck him and he fell. Injured but not dead. In fact it only made him angry. But she was not yet done with him. She used her power to paralyze him. Imagine. The magic it took to restrain that beast. Yet she seemed unaffected, so great was the magic within her. Then she reached into his chest, but not to rip out his heart, no. She separated him from his flame. The only ever recorded case of anyone being strong enough to remove a dragon’s flame… Then she consumed it. Claiming it and his power for her own.  
          Tallen could never shift again and was banished to live the rest of his life with humans. And Karina became so powerful no man dared stop her as she took his throne as well. She became the first dragon queen. She continued to study magic up until the end of her life. Under her rule women became equals with men and marked the most progressive times in our history.  
  
          Maleficent spoke with great passion and Regina didn’t dare stop her, fascinated by the tale and inspired by Karina. They stood there speechless for a minute, looking over the images of the great battle and the victory of the dragon queen.  
  
\- Come along, now, my sweet. – The blonde finally spoke again. – Should you wish it, in the light of day, I’ll show you some more of our history.  
  
          The brunette nodded in agreement and they both continued their way up, watching at the images that revealed countless more adventures.  
  
          The last hallway lead outside on a spacious rooftop. It was a paradise garden filled with fruit trees and flowers and in the middle of it all, stood a giant pool. Bigger than any Regina had ever seen before and filled with clear, fresh water. There were torches, placed all over, burning bright and giving the whole place a magical look, unmatched by anything the queen had ever seen.  
  
          When the brunette first heard they were swimming, she imagined a lake somewhere. Seeing they were staying in the castle, she feared it would be like the indoors swimming pools at Leopold’s castle. Grim, gray and maintained by the servants. She never expected a whole rooftop could be made into a glorious garden with an outside pool… Especially one this big. The tiles were made of marble, making it shine with the clear water. Everything here looked so natural, bright, yet far more luxurious and lavish than the things she was used to.  
  
          Maleficent noticed the wonder in the young girl’s eyes and she gave her time to look and explore. She felt such pride that Regina enjoyed her home. It had been so long since anyone ran through the halls and rooms with amazement. She had long stopped seeing the beauty and took it for granted. It was only through the eyes of others that she could once again marvel at the place she called a home.  
  
\- How would you feel about a swim? – Maleficent asked after letting the brunette take a good look around.  
\- I… - Regina stood shocked for a bit. – I didn’t bring a bathing suit. – She managed to respond.  
  
          She liked the idea of swimming, she always loved that. And seeing her blonde friend take her seductive dress off, would be a wonderful sight for her. But she felt shy about revealing her own body. She needed a little convincing on that.  
  
\- Oh, don’t worry, dear, that’s the easiest thing to fix.  
  
          With a wave of the dragon’s hand, Regina felt the tightness of her corset disappear and then being replaced by a smaller, less firm item of clothing that covered her breasts and sex.  
  
          It was just a small spell, but it still made Maleficent cringe in pain and discomfort. But for now it was manageable. And besides, the expression on the queen’s face was more than worth it.  
  
\- So what do you think? Should we go in? I made sure the water is warm. – The sorceress asked. – It’s up to you, really. If it’s not what you want, just say so and we’ll go back inside.  
  
          Regina hadn’t been given many choices in her life before, hadn’t been offered many opportunities to speak her mind either. But this woman just did. She had from the start. The brunette was free to say no. And she felt confident that it wouldn’t affect the relationship between them in the slightest. But quite frankly, she didn’t want to say no. Maleficent was the only person the girl could think of, that she wanted to swim with, the only person she would love to see undress.  
  
\- I would love to swim. – She responded with a shy smile, feeling giddy and excited.  
  
          The blonde smiled too. A calm, reserved smile that seemed to perfectly fit her nature. But she was excited too. The first time Regina saw her, she was in a terrible state. Now she had a chance to give the brunette a much better experience. And she intended to do so.  
  
          Moreover she didn’t simply care for impressions. Her affection for the sweet, shy girl had been growing, turning to lust and desire, making her crave a more intimate relationship. Something she suspected Regina was considering as well. But of course the sorceress understood why the girl would be shy about it, worried or perhaps even scared. She also understood the importance of taking things slowly, being careful not to rush into something her friend would regret, or cause her to pull away.  
  
          So this would be a simple swim. A way for them to be playful… The rest would come in its own time. It was the right thing to do.  
  
\- Well, dear, in that case, there is a room at the end of the hallway we just came from. You can undress there.  
  
          The beautiful blush on Regina’s face was quite the amazing sight and Maleficent smiled as she watched the girl walk away.  
  
\- Wait! Where will you change? – The queen asked, stopping.  
\- I already have my bathing suit. – The dragon responded and started pulling away her dress.  
  
          To turn away would have been the appropriate thing to do, Regina knew. But in that moment she wasn’t thinking very clearly. In fact, she wasn’t thinking at all. She just watched as the blonde revealed more and more of her body. There was no timidnes in her manners, nothing to show she was uncomfortable with Regina watching. In fact, it seemed she wanted to be seen, enjoyed being observed in this way.  
  
          As more and more was being revealed and the fabric stripped away, the brunette was left speechless. It was better than she remembered. And yet it was so clear in her mind, so vivid, she could swear she could trace every line, paint every detail with her eyes closed.  
  
          Still, she felt compelled to watch. The image in her mind was dreamy, as if made by a fantasy. And this? This was real.  
  
          As those thoughts were vaguely making themselves known, hardly recognizable over the larger parts of her brain that simply refused to function, Maleficent had gotten rid of her clothes and stood close to the pool. With one small jump she found herself inside, water embracing her fully in a way she could never get enough of.  
  
          Regina watched from a distance, until the dragon’s voice took her away from her thoughts.  
  
\- Will you join me, dearest, or simply watch me from afar?  
  
          In a moment of bravery, perhaps encouraged by the dragon’s little display, the queen stepped closer and started to slowly undress as well, adding her clothes to the pile made by the blonde. She wanted to show her she could play this game too.  
  
          When she was left in only her bathing suit, one very similar to the dragons, and much smaller than any she had ever worn before, she stepped inside the water too. It was pleasantly warm and soon Regina was almost fully submerged, going closer to her friend, their bodies almost touching.  
  
\- I like watching you. – She said in a husky tone. – But I’ll admit that you are far better up close.  
  
          With those words the brunette swam away smugly, almost feeling the blue eyes that followed her.  
  
                                                                                                         *        *        *  
  
  
          Eventually swimming got tiring and Regina joined her friend in one of the corners of the pool. When she went closer, she barely knew what to do with herself. Her stiff posture gave away her discomfort. What now? She had no idea.  
  
          As always, Maleficent guided her. She handed her a goblet of wine, even though she had no taste for alcohol herself. She wanted the brunette to relax, leave behind the stress and the tension and the doubt that paralyzed her.  
  
\- Tell me, dear… - The blonde spoke softly. – Why are you so uneasy around me today?  
  
          It was a very direct question, one that somewhat startled Regina and the young girl thickly swallowed a large gulp of her wine.  
  
\- I’m… I’m honestly not sure… I suppose… It’s because of last night… And now… Being so close to you.  
\- I see. – Maleficent paused, giving herself a moment to think. – Perhaps I should not have chosen a pool… Would you like to go inside, dear?  
  
          The brunette quickly realized her words may have come out the wrong way. She didn’t want to leave. She desperately wanted to stay. In fact, she wondered how to get closer to the other woman… Regina was so inconveniently inexperienced in the art of seduction, even more so, when it came to the one person she wanted… And now the moment the blonde herself had offered her was slipping away through her fingers. She even feared Maleficent might feel unwanted now and it was the exact opposite of what the queen had hoped for.  
  
          As the sorceress headed for the staircase leading out of the pool, Regina took her hand in her own, stopping her gently. Maleficent turned slowly, gracefully and she faced her friend, finding the strength to look her in the eyes.  
  
\- I want to stay. – Regina said simply. – I like it here with you.  
\- I like it too, my sweet.  
  
          It was all that she managed to say and she smiled when Maleficent took her previous spot, leaning against the tiles. Her muscles felt sore and she stretched painfully, before letting the water carry her weight. But Regina noticed. She was looking closely at her friend, studying every small expression.  
  
\- Does it hurt badly? – She asked and the dragon turned to face her with surprise in her eyes.  
\- Not much. It will feel better soon, I’m sure.  
\- Would you… Would you like a massage? – Regina asked. And it really surprised the sorceress that the girl would offer.  
  
          The little queen was surprised too. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she felt unexpectedly bold. The words came out of her mouth before she had the chance to think them through, which turned out to be a good thing, because she quickly realized she might not have had the courage otherwise. So she smiled somewhat timidly and braced herself.  
  
\- A massage would be wonderful. – Maleficent agreed. – Thank you.  
\- Turn around, then. – Regina felt giddy all of a sudden, watching intently as the blonde followed her instructions, facing away from the girl and pressing her front to the tiles.  
  
          Regina stepped even closer, removing the hair from the other woman’s shoulders, gently gliding her fingers over them as she did so. She wanted to trace patterns all over the milky skin, but resisted the urge. Instead she started to massage the sore muscles, beginning with the dragon’s shoulders, moving lower over time…  
  
          Maleficent was impressed. Her queen had a gentle, yet firm hand and she soon felt her body relax. It felt really good being touched. She realized it had been terribly long since anyone wanted to put their hand on her for any reason, other than hurt her. For a brief moment it sent her in a melancholic state, but she resisted the urge to give into it and instead focused on her current experience.  
  
          It felt quite good and she let out a half-sigh, half-moan that quickly attracted Regina’s attention. The girl was trying her hardest to please Maleficent and gladly accepted the reaction as praise. And her task was not easy. The woman was taller than her and their current position wasn’t very comfortable for a massage…  
  
          In a few minutes the dragon felt it too. And decided to take pity on the girl. Even if she wanted nothing more than to continue.  
  
\- If your hands are tired, you should stop, my sweet. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your charity.  
  
          Regina took an internal sigh of relief at the words. She didn’t know when she should stop and she was tired enough time not to even pretend about it.  
  
\- I’m not sure it was very relaxing, getting a massage while standing up, but I do hope it helped. – She said, her sparkling eyes finding the blonde’s and letting them lock for a while.  
\- Yes, dear, very much. – Maleficent smiled. She felt aroused and even in the mood to flirt a little, her predatory nature taking hold. She enjoyed the chase of a partner, liked seducing them, made them crave her touch long before they could feel it. And even though she had no intention to tease Regina, she would still like to see the girl blush… - Maybe I should repay you with one too… In my chambers I have many scented oils that could make the experience even better. You could even lie down to be more comfortable.  
  
          For a moment the brunette little queen could imagine all of it. Her, laying on the dragon’s large bed, her exposed body being caressed with soft, warm hands… She could imagine how good it would be and how it would make her feel… Maleficent was awakening desires inside her, she never knew she could have and she barely knew how she should react, let alone handle those feelings. Her expression gave her away though. Her shy, but honest smile and the hopefulness in her big eyes. Regina was an open book, to those who knew how to read her and cared enough to do so.  
  
\- We should do that. – Regina found herself saying.  
  
          They were so temptingly close to each other and Maleficent found herself tempted to kiss the girl again, this time perhaps more intimately. Carefully, she took the girl’s hand and gently pulled her closer, until they were almost pressed against each other and she could wrap her hand around the brunette. Regina allowed it. She stepped closer, keeping her eyes on the blue one’s, barely leaving them to look at the dragon’s full, pink lips. She had hoped she’d get to do that ever since she woke up, after their first kiss. She had started to doubt it even happened. But even if she had imagined it… Perhaps she’d get a new chance. Maybe it would be even better. She really wanted to find out and she eagerly took the invitation.  
  
          The blonde sorceress looked at her carefully, studying every expression, feeling her blood running hotter as she saw the same desire she was feeling. Despite her doubts, there was no denying this. Regina wanted her too. So she did the bravest thing she had attempted in a long time. She leaned in. Her eyes fluttered closed… Hoping she would be accepted. Hoping Regina would want her. Because she simply could not deny that she had a soft spot for this girl. One that got bigger and ever harder to ignore. There was no escaping the truth. She was starting to develop feelings for the little queen and this simply felt right. Even when her mind told her that because of who she is, because of who Regina was and all their circumstance, that this wouldn’t last, that this could awaken all the pain she spend so long sleeping and crying away… It still felt right.  
  
          All of this weaved itself in her thoughts, flashing before her mind’s eye, turning a second into eternity… And then it was gone. All those fears disappeared when her lips met Regina’s and they kissed. When she felt the brunette’s unsure hands wrap themselves around her and pull her until there was no more space between them, just heat.  
  
          Maleficent gave a little sigh of half-pleasure, half-impatience as their kiss got deeper, but neither of them wanted to stop. The dragon’s hand made its way over the girl’s back and on her neck, fingers gently tangling themselves in dark tresses as the other rested comfortably on Regina’s hip. The girl felt warm and soft under her fingers, so utterly hers that Maleficent settled quite easily into it, resting her back on the tiles of the pool and taking the girl with her… Because just one kiss simply wasn’t enough.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
